Te haïr pour mieux t'aimer
by Louise Nargole
Summary: Longtemps après Poudlard,Herm est devenue malgré elle chanteuse dans un groupe de metal.Quant à Drago, il irait bien voir un concert ce soir avec ses potes...HG/DM.Vieille fic écrite à l'âge de 15 ans. version corrigée et "remasterisée" prochainement.
1. J'ai changé

Salut tout le monde ! Oui, je suis bien de retour, avec une fic toute neuve et pour éviter d'avoir des fics qui ne se terminent pas, je ne posterais un chapitre qu'à partir du moment ou les deux suivants sont déjà écrits. Pour ceux qui suivaient « L'emprise des ténèbres », je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir arrêté si brutalement mais la fic n'est pas supprimée donc si quelqu'un veut la reprendre ou si je veux moi même la reprendre un jour, pas de problème. Bref. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment excusable, surtout quand on a des lecteurs qui attendent la suite, et je ne suis pas fière d'avoir arrêté brutalement cette fic alors que je m'étais jurée que je la terminerais, mais passons. Me voici avec une nouvelle fic, qui j'espère, vous plaira. Les chapitres deux et trois sont déjà écrits, je m'arrangerais pour poster le 2 une fois le 4 terminé et ainsi de suite. 

Titre : Te haïr pour mieux t'aimer

Auteur : Evanescente

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux ainsi que tout ce que vous reconnaîtrez appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, auteur de la saga « Harry Potter ». Certains lieux et certains personnages m'appartiennent, mais dans tous les cas, je ne touche pas d'argent avec cette histoire. (et m'en fous pas mal, d'ailleurs )

Rating : PG-13

Genre : Romance

Résumé Général : Les années ont passé, nos héros ont fini leurs études. Hermione a 20 ans et est devenue un peu malgré elle, chanteuse dans un groupe de métal. Et si Draco la recroisait, après deux ans sans l'avoir vue ?

Allez, bonne lecture, et surtout n'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est important pour moi. Merci.

* * *

_Kyo – « Tout envoyer en l'air »_

_Laisse ce qui te retiens délaisse_

_Ce qui t'appartient, détaches le lien qui lentement se resserre_

_Car cette vie t'indiffère _

_Et ne te ressembles en rien_

_Ces rêves ne sont pas les tiens, si tu restes tu vas manquer d'air_

_Il suffit de tout envoyer en l'air_

_Je saurais comment faire, je crois_

_C'est inscrit dans mes gènes, je sais qu'on est capable de tout,_

_Envoyer en l'air, sans regard en arrière et c'est le moins que l'on puisse faire _

* * *

CHAPITRE 1 : J'ai changé

Face au grand miroir de l'arrière-salle qui occupait une grande partie des coulisses, Hermione Granger, les yeux cernés de noir et les boucles de ses cheveux indisciplinés lui descendant jusqu'à la taille terminait de se maquiller.

« Dépêche toi ! Ca va être à nous ! » l'appela Dylan.

« J'arrive… » murmura la jeune femme.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Oh oui, elle était belle. D'une beauté sombre et envoûtante, d'une beauté insaisissable, d'une beauté presque malsaine. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais, après tout, peut être plus qu'elle ne le pensait, depuis deux ans qu'elle se complaisait dans ce milieu… Des rêves, des projets d'avenir, Hermione en avait eu des tas. D'une intelligence rare, non-seulement naturellement douée pour les études mais également travailleuse acharnée, rien ne la prédisposait à terminer chanteuse dans un groupe de métal régional, « underground » comme disaient Dylan et Cédric. Elle avait projeté, une fois ces études à Poudlard terminée, d'entamer des études supérieures dans le but de devenir professeur de Métamorphose – ou d'Arithmancie, elle n'avait pas encore d'idée précise. Un petit boulot tranquille, pour une vie tranquille, tel était son choix. Pour le réaliser, elle était partie de chez ses parents sitôt sa dernière année d'études achevée. Elle s'était pris une chambre à l'université, mais elle avait pris trop d'options, elle voulait trop apprendre, elle n'avait plus assez de temps pour travailler à côté et gagner assez d'argent pour payer son loyer. Ses parents, elle n'y comptait pas, elle les avait quittés en assez mauvais termes, elle n'était même pas sûre de se rappeler pourquoi, exactement, c'était si loin d'elle… Elle avait essayé de chercher du travail à concilier avec ses études, mais sans succès. Elle s'était retrouvé sur la paille, sans le sou, elle avait dû arrêter les études en question, ces études si importantes pour elles… Un destin brisé. L'élève qui faisait, il n'y avait pas si longtemps la fierté de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard s'était, petit à petit, lentement mais sûrement retrouvée à la rue. Elle y avait survécu deux mois, côtoyant tous les clochards, les drogués, et autres rejetés de la société… Et puis un jour, elle avait vu cette affiche. Un groupe de métal qui cherchait une chanteuse. Elle ne connaissait pas grand chose sur ce milieu, qu'elle savait assez marginal. Elle en avait déjà écouté, dans la musique de son grand-frère, elle avait du s'avouer que cela ne lui avait pas déplu. Elle trouvait ça plutôt renversant comme musique, même. Elle n'avait jamais appris à chanter de sa vie, et encore moins à « gueuler » et puis quoi encore ? Et pourtant, elle avait répondu. Par désespoir, peut être, pour essayer de s'en sortir, de donner un peu de relief à sa vie d'insécurité permanente où les seules préoccupations étaient de savoir où dormir et comment faire pour manger… Elle les avait rencontré, trois mecs d'une vingtaine d'années, avec des styles vestimentaires qui l'avaient un peu effrayée au premier abord. Ils avaient été plutôt sympa avec elle, mais elle se sentait si décalée, elle n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours, elle était vêtue d'un jogging miteux de couleur indéfinissable et d'une vieille veste marron partant presque en lambeaux. Elle avait pris peur, elle s'en souvenait.

« Ecoutez, je regrette d'être venue, je ne sais pas chanter, je suis à la rue, j'ai répondu comme ça, si vous voulez je peux repartir tout de suite. Désolée. » leur avait-elle balancé en bloc.

« Ben maintenant que t'es là, reste. On peut te donner quelque chose à manger et tu peux toujours essayer de chanter quelque chose après. Si ça nous convient, on te laissera pas à la rue, tu peux me croire. » lui avait rétorqué Dylan, le plus âgé des mecs du groupe, un grand dégingandé coiffé de dreadlocks.

Hermione n'avait pas réfléchi longtemps. Elle voulait manger. Et puis, après tout, le ridicule ne tuait pas, c'est ce qu'elle s'était toujours dit… Elle s'était jetée sur la nourriture. Elle s'était sentie tellement laide, tellement sale, et que faisait-elle avec eux ? Ils n'étaient pas du même monde, oh non ! Les gars ne lui avaient fait aucun commentaires sur son apparence, sur son « look » et sur sa timidité. Ils ne paraissaient pas d'une ouverture d'esprit et d'un équilibre à toute épreuve mais ils ne dégageaient aucune méchanceté. Elle avait mangé avec eux, puis ils avaient insisté pour qu'elle s'essaye au chant sur un morceau. Un truc impossible, elle s'en rappelait très bien. Du métal féminin avec un chant bizarre. Elle s'était placée devant eux, terrifiée. Elle avait les paroles devant elle et une espèce de bande-son avec l'air des paroles pour l'aider. La musique était violente, surréaliste. Elle lui vrillait les tympans. Elle avait commencé. Elle chantait faux, sa voix ne sortait pas, comme celle d'une petite fille apeurée. Elle s'était sentie ridicule, elle avait eu envie de se dépasser. Alors qu'elle était là, vulnérable, exposée au jugement des gens devant elle, elle ne savait pourquoi, toutes les galères, toutes les injustices et les mauvais moments qu'elle avait vécu lui étaient revenus en mémoire, comme un boomerang. Elle avait chanté plus fort. Elle s'était vraiment immergée dans la musique, avait chanté d'une voix puissante, tantôt aiguë, tantôt grave. Elle avait hurlé, d'une voix qui l'avait étonnée, qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Lorsqu'elle avait eu fini, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Ca faisait déjà deux ans. Mais la jeune femme s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier.

« Ca va mieux maintenant ? » avait simplement demandé Cédric, un garçon aux cheveux d'un rouge agressif qui s'était assis entre Dylan et Thomas, le troisième membre du groupe.

« O…Oui… » avait balbutié Hermione.

Alors que Dylan allait dire quelque chose, elle avait explosé :

« Ecoutez, j'ai été nulle ! Alors épargnez moi vos commentaires vous voulez bien ? Je vais repartir maintenant, encore désolée de vous avoir dérangés. Vous trouverez mieux que moi facilement. C'est une vraie métalleuse, qui chante bien, qui est motivée, et avec qui vous vous entendrez qu'il vous faut. Pas une pauvre SDF complètement paumée et à côté de la plaque qui n'y connaît rien. Encore désolée. »

Ces maudites larmes… Elles ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter de couler… Hermione s'en souvenait encore aussi nettement que si cela datait de la veille. C'était la chanson… Ou ses souvenirs… Ou les deux, elle ne savait plus, elle ne savait pas.

« T'as bien chanté. Sérieux. » l'avait félicité Thomas.

« T'étais vraiment dedans. Pour quelqu'un qui n'y connaît rien, tu m'as épaté ! » avait renchérit Cédric.

Hermione s'était arrêtée net.

« Tu veux vraiment pas venir avec nous ? T'as l'air d'être un sacré phénomène dans ton genre ! Je te jure que t'as bien chanté, c'est sincère. Putain, t'as l'air d'en avoir, des choses à sortir ! » avait dit Dylan, admiratif.

La jeune fille les avait regardé d'un air incrédule. Mais à quoi jouaient-ils ? Elle était réellement sûre d'avoir été désastreuse. Elle n'avait pas fait trop attention à la manière dont elle avait chanté, elle repensait à… Trop de choses. Et eux, ils disaient qu'elle avait été bien. Complètement fêlés ces mecs, d'après elle. Ils vivaient tellement dans leur monde qu'ils en avaient le cerveau ramolli ! Hermione avait marmonné qu'elle ne savait pas, qu'elle ne serait pas à la hauteur, mais ce Dylan, toujours le même, l'avait une nouvelle fois attaquée :

« Mais t'as l'air gravement paumée, complètement à côté de tes pompes ! Et tu chantes bien, ça à l'air inné chez toi ! Rien ne t'oblige d'être complètement à fond dedans mais tu peux essayer ! Si ça te plaît pas, tu peux toujours retourner dans la rue, si c'est ton trip ! Sinon, on te prends, et mon cousin peut te loger pour pas très cher et t'embaucher dans son magasin. A toi de voir. »

La solution était plutôt pas mal en tout cas.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez m'aider ? » avait demandé Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

Dylan avait rigolé.

« Parce que. C'est la vie. C'est comme ça. Nous sommes d'aimables personnes. »

« Ouais, surtout lui, c'est mère Térésa ! » s'était esclaffé Thomas en bousculant son ami.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée – et d'ailleurs depuis longtemps, la jeune fille avait souri. Un vrai sourire.

« Y a de l'ambiance ici on dirait ! » avait-elle fait remarqué.

« Non, sérieux, reste, tu verra, tu vas t'éclater, et puis au moins, tu seras plus à la rue ! » avait repris Dylan.

« C'est d'accord. » avait fini par trancher Hermione.

Oui. C'était d'accord. Le groupe s'appelait Eternity. Eternité, un nom très con selon Hermione, car elle savait que rien n'est éternel… En deux ans, Hermione avait énormément changé. Elle s'était endurcie, était plus sûre d'elle. Elle avait un appartement que lui avait trouvé le cousin de Dylan, elle en payait le loyer en travaillant comme vendeuse dans son magasin, lorsqu'elle n'était pas en répétition avec le groupe. Elle s'était vraiment documentée sur le hard-rock et le métal, avait écouté toutes sortes de groupes et avait fini par vraiment être dedans, même jusqu'à en adopter le look. Elle se trouvait plus belle ainsi, moins effacée, plus assurée, plus femme. Plus dérangeante aussi, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec les trois garçons de son groupe, et plus particulièrement avec Dylan. Il était son port d'attache. Elle sentait que si il n'avait pas existé, elle aurait coulé, définitivement.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune chanteuse regardait toujours le miroir, sans sembler voir le reflet qui l'occupait, son reflet. Ils montaient sur scène dans dix minutes, il allait falloir y aller. Même si elle avait énormément progressé vocalement depuis sa première rencontre avec les autres membres du groupe, elle avait toujours le trac. Mais elle aimait être sur scène, être entendue, obtenir l'attention d'un public. Elle prenait à présent le groupe autant à cœur que les autres, sinon plus. Elle se sentait presque heureuse, elle faisait de la musique avec des gens sympas, elle était logée et nourrie et elle s'était sortie de la rue. Elle aimait bien son personnage de chanteuse de métal, il représentait tout ce qu'elle aurait aimé être dans la vraie vie, une Hermione sûre d'elle, invincible, un bloc, hurlant pourtant ses peines et ses faiblesses dans une douce violence. Une Hermione affirmée, vivante, malgré les thèmes sombres de ses chansons. La jeune femme fuyait sa vie d'avant, elle avait sans cesse peur que son passé la rattrape, même si parfois elle se demandait ce qu'était devenus Ron et Harry par exemple, ses soi-disant meilleurs amis avec qui elle n'avait gardé aucun contact. Perdus de vue, tout simplement… Elle se demandait aussi comment serait actuellement sa vie si elle était restée à l'université, si elle l'avait eu, son gentil petit boulot, ce qu'elle ferait si elle revoyait ses anciens camarades de classe à Poudlard… Les mecs du groupe ne savaient pas qu'elle était une sorcière, à vrai dire, ils n'en connaissaient même pas l'existence. Et c'était très bien comme ça. Hermione ne voulait plus aucun lien avec son passé, sa vie lorsqu'elle était la « tête » de Poudlard, la petite miss-je-sais-tout agaçante qui avait des tas de volontaires pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour les contrôles, et personne le reste du temps. Elle se complaisait dans son personnage, ou ses personnages. Hermione-vendeuse/Hermione-chanteuse. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que ça. Hermione aimable avec les clients et souriante dans les rayons du magasin et Hermione rageuse et sombre, se donnant à fond dans son groupe de métal. Une vie comme une autre, avec des repères. Hermione avait acquis un peu de stabilité, et se sentait un peu plus vivante qu'autrefois…

Derrière la porte, Dylan s'impatientait.

« Bon, tu te dépêche ! Ca fait au moins une heure que tu fixe ce putain de miroir ! On va louper notre entrée alors que comme d'habitude, t'es parfaite, alors amènes toi ! »

Il avait raison. Ca ne servait à rien d'attendre et de retarder tout le monde, tout ça pour des pensées inutiles et carrément périmées. Ron, Harry, et puis quoi encore ? Ils n'avaient pas levé le petit doigt quand elle s'était retrouvée dans la rue ! Perdus de vue, tu parles oui !

La jeune femme se regarda véritablement, cette fois, lança au miroir un regard déterminé, ajusta les ceintures de son pantalon et se dirigea vers la scène.

La foule scandait le nom du groupe. Une foule de gens aux looks plus extravagants les uns que les autres, une foule de jeunes, de moins jeunes, et qu'en savait-elle encore ? Elle s'en fichait pas mal, au total. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle allait chanter ce soir. Qu'elle allait se lâcher, et que ça lui ferait du bien.

Ils arrivèrent tous en même temps sur scène pour jouer leur premier morceau. Thomas démarra avec la batterie, suivirent ensuite Dylan et Cédric avec la guitare et la basse. Enfin, Hermione se mit à chanter, d'abord d'une voix claire et limpide, presque lyrique, puis de manière beaucoup plus brutale. Elle était complètement dans la musique, elle ne calculait plus rien, elle évacuait, tout simplement.

Une demi-heure durant, elle se déchaîna sur son micro, chantant, hurlant, parlant, susurrant, se déchaînant… Sans se douter que, dans le public, une personne de sa vie d'avant, de son passé qu'elle tentait à tout prix d'oublier venait de la reconnaître avec stupéfaction.

* * *

Voilà, c'est terminé pour ce premier chapitre. Je vous voie d'ici : « QUOI ? Hermione chanteuse dans un groupe de métal ? Et pourquoi pas Casimir qui débarque accompagné de Légolas et de ses amis les Pokémons pendant qu'on y est ! Non mais franchement on aura tout vu, l'auteur a pété une durite ! » Je confirme : j'ai pété une durite lol ! Enfin, je pense que ça a le mérite d'être original, je sais que ça doit paraître bizarre mais bon, y a eu pire sur mdr ! Enfin, n'oubliez pas REVIEWS, REVIEWS ! J'adore les reviews, positifs ou négatifs du moment que c'est constructif lol ! Rendez vous dans une semaine ou deux pour le chapitre deux. (ça rime en plus )

Evanescente


	2. Elle était belle

Salut, me revoilà ! Merci pour vos reviews, c'est super sympa et ça me motive vraiment pour continuer. Je suis vraiment contente que le début et l'idée vous ait plu. Voilà donc le chapitre 2 qui est cette fois ci du point de vue de Draco. Au fait, à chaque début de chapitre, j'essaierais de mettre un extrait de chanson qui correspond un peu au chapitre. Peut-être pas à chaque fois, ça dépendra si j'en trouverais lol ! Mais assez de bla-bla, passons tout de suite aux réponses aux reviews : 

Le Saut de l'Ange : Merci pour ta review, heu pour les petits carrés moi quand je vais voir ma fic ça le fais pas ça c'est un problème informatique et ça le fait pas à tout le monde j'y peux rien lol ! Contente que le début te plaise, pour le groupe d'Hermione, j'ai pas particulièrement pensé à Evanescence même si j'aime bien aussi même si je trouve que c'est un peu trop centré sur Amy et que les autres font figure de voisins de palier xptdr ! Enfin, voilà la suite, j'espère que tu seras pas déçue.

zeeve lelula : Heu, pour Legolas je déconnait, les délires de la fin issus du cerveau malade et immature de l'auteur ne comptent pas comme de véritables affirmations lol ! Contente que le début te plaise, voilà la suite, merci.

cleo : Merci pour tes compliments qui font super plaisir. Pour la personne qui l'a reconnue… Tu verras bien mais comme tu l'as remarqué, c'est plutôt évident mdr ! Allez, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant !

Ithilwyn : Je suis contente que tu trouves ça intéressant et les compliments sur mon style d'écriture me font toujours vraiment plaisir. Oui, l'idée est originale mais je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'adore moi aussi Nightwish, Evanescence, Whitin Temptation… Mais je n'ai pas voulu donner trop d'informations sur le style du groupe pour que chacun puisse se faire une idée. En tout cas moi je l'ai imaginé à la base comme un truc assez barré entre Eths et Nightwish xptdr ! Enfin, ça c'est mon avis perso. Pour le fait qu'Hermione n'ait gardé aucun contact avec Harry et Ron, c'est normal, car elle s'est coupée entièrement de son passé, même si ça peut paraître un peu bizarre au premier abord. Mais t'inquiète pas, il vont réapparaître plus tard. En tout cas, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant ! Merci !

dragonia : Oui, j'ai pété une durite, je l'ai déjà dit en fin de chapitre lol ! En effet, c'est sûr que c'est original… Pas de problème, voilà la suite en temps et en heures (ça m'arrive lol, j'essaierais d'être plus régulière pour cette fic, promis !) En tout cas merci !

diabolicvampyr, langedesenfers, slydawn, bloodymelou et tatacia : Merci, voilà la suite !

Elyssia : Salut, merci de ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes bien le début. Pour Harry et Ron, oui c'est bizarre mais ils vont se retrouver t'inquiète pas, il vont réapparaître dans la fic, pour comment ils se seront « perdus de vue » tout n'est pas expliqué dès le premier chapitre, ça sera fait plus tard, patience ! Ils se sont pas oubliés, t'inquiète pas mais au début ils sont très absents. En tout cas voilà la suite, j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçue.

andréa malfoy : Merci, voilà la suite, contente que le début te plaise. Tiens, j'avais pas pensé pour « Nobody's home » mais c'est vrai qu'il peut y avoir quelques similitudes, c'est bien vu !

Sammy297 : Oui, c'est un peu spécial c'est vrai et ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant lol ! Voilà la suite, et merci !

L'AngedesEnfers : Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise, moi aussi j'adore l'idée d'une Hermione qui change du tout au tout , j'ai lu beaucoup de fics comme ça d'ailleurs ça m'a pas mal inspiré. Merci pour les compliments sur mon style d'écriture ça fait vraiment plaisir, voilà la suite !

Kaorulabelle : Ben ça me déranges pas si t'as eu la même idée toi aussi, tant que c'est pas la même chose, j'essaierais d'aller voir ta fic à l'occasion. Pour le manga que tu cites, je connais comme ça mais lol je l'aie jamais lu donc je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Sinon, c'est vrai que j'ai fait des paragraphes un peu gros, mais c'était juste que c'était des choses que je ne trouvais pas « séparables » lol, promis dans les chapitres suivants mes textes seront plus « aérés » lol. Merci de ta review, voilà la suite !

Voilà, merci encore et bonne lecture !

* * *

Saez – « Jeunes et cons »

_Alors on va danser, faire semblant d'être heureux_

_Pour aller gentiment se coucher et demain rien n'ira mieux_

_Puisqu'on est jeunes et cons_

_Puisqu'ils sont vieux et fous_

_Puisque des hommes crèvent sous les ponts_

_Et que ce monde s'en fout_

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 : Elle était belle

« Ben ça dépotait ! Ils ont une sacrée chanteuse… Vraiment pas mal ! » rigola Danny en vidant d'un trait la bouteille de bière.

« Ouais. Bon style. Bonne voix. Bon corps aussi !» s'esclaffa Tarek.

Entassés dans la voiture déglinguée qui était censée les ramener chez eux, les cinq jeunes gens commentaient allègrement le concert auquel ils venaient d'assister.

« Ben Draco tu dis rien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda Nicolas en se retournant vers son pote, qui semblait comme figé dans une expression de parfait étonnement qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis la fin du concert.

« Cette fille… » marmonna le Draco en question, les yeux dans le vague.

« Qui ? Que ? Quoi ? Dont ? Où ? » éructa Tarek.

« Continue avec la bière mon vieux, bientôt tu nous chanteras des chansons ! » ironisa Pierrick.

« Clair, il est cuit… Hé ! Mais finit pas tout, t'es con j'en ai pas eu ! »

« Ouais, passe ! Hé ho ! Draco, t'es complètement mort ou quoi ? On t'entend pas tu nous couves quelque chose c'est pas possible ! » fit remarquer Danny.

« Cette fille… répéta-t-il. C'est pas croyable, je la connais ! »

« Qui ça ? » demanda Pierrick.

« Mais la chanteuse d'Eternity ! Je te promets c'est une ancienne camarade de collège parfaitement conne, intello et chiante ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vue c'était au collège il y a deux-trois ans quand j'ai fini mes études. Elle était ben… Normale quoi ! Comme elle était toujours ! En uniforme, les cheveux en broussailles et les dents en avant, en train de potasser un livre de je sais pas quoi, l'intello de base, quoi ! Ca m'a grave surpris de la voir comme ça ! C'est pas du tout son genre ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? » déblatéra Draco.

Il y eut soudainement comme un blanc.

« Heu… T'aurais pas un tout petit peu pété un câble toi ? Si t'en es arrivé à prendre la chanteuse du groupe métal qu'on vient de voir en concert pour l'intello de ta classe de terminale qui date de mémé Germaine, c'est qu'il serait ptet temps de la freiner sur la picole ! » s'esclaffa Pierrick.

« Franchement… T'es sûr que c'était elle ? demanda Nicolas. Attends, la fille tu l'as pas vue depuis deux ans, elle était tout l'opposé de cette fille et tu la reconnais, comme ça ! T'es pas net mon pote ! »

Draco soupira.

« Puisque je vous dit que c'était elle ! J'en suis sûr et certain ! J'ai mis du temps à la reconnaître mais je l'ai côtoyée pendant sept ans et elle a certaines manières, certaines expressions qu'on reconnaît ! »

« Bon, calmos, calmos ! Elle s'appelle comment ton intello-dark-métal ? » demanda Danny d'un air légèrement agacé.

« Hermione. C'est con-con comme non franchement non ? Elle a vraiment des parents cruels ! » répondit Draco.

« Ben c'est simple, y a plus qu'à vérifier si la chanteuse d'Eternity s'appelle pareil ! » affirma Nicolas.

« C'est vrai, quand je pense qu'on connaît même pas les noms des membres du groupe, ni rien de leur musique avant le concert d'ailleurs ! » fit remarquer Pierrick.

« Nous non, mais toi on croyais vu que c'est toi qui nous a eu les places ! » fit remarquer Tarek – qui semblait s'être reconnecté avec le monde réel.

« Mais non, c'est un pote à mon frère qui connaissait et qui m'a proposé d'aller à leur concert, j'ai accepté, ça nous faisais une sortie et puis franchement on est pas déçus, leur musique est pas mal. » expliqua Pierrick.

« Bon alors, comment elle s'appelle la chanteuse ? » s'impatienta Draco.

Au fond, il commençait à douter de son affirmation. Après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas Granger !

« Alors voyons… C'est écrit en petit… Guitare : Dylan Turner, Batterie : Thomas Labs, Chant : Hermione Granger… » énuméra Nicolas.

« OH PUTAIN ! »

La voiture fit un écart.

« Non mais Dray ça va pas ! T'es complètement taré de crier comme ça tu m'as fait peur j'ai failli lâcher le volant ! » s'énerva Danny.

« Dé… Désolé, mais le pire c'est que c'est elle ! Je me suis pas trompé elle s'appelle bien Granger en plus ! »

« Ben c'est une coïncidence, c'est tout. Comme quoi, les gens changent ! Et t'as pas besoin de crier comme ça ! De toute façon t'en as rien à battre, t'étais pas ami avec elle de toute façon ! » fit remarquer Nicolas.

« Tiens, on arrive chez toi ! A plus, mec ! » fit Danny en déposant Tarek devant le numéro 7 de la rue où ils se trouvaient.

Les autres saluèrent leur ami et reprirent leurs conversations en tous genre. Mais pour une fois, Draco ne se mêla pas aux autres. Il pensait à son ennemie d'adolescence, cette fille coincée et agaçante, toujours fourrée avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Et il pensait également à cette chanteuse survoltée maquillée de noir, éblouissante dans son pantalon noir déchiré et son haut de satin rouge. Il peinait à croire qu'il s'agissait d'une seule et même personne, ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas y croire. Pour lui, Hermione Granger avait toujours été…Ben ce qu'elle était quoi ! Une petite miss-je-sais-tout agaçante avec un sale caractère qu'il insultait sur ses origines lors de bagarres puériles. Pas une superbe chanteuse de métal à la voix assurée et puissante ! Si il avait su, en reprenant le train pour la dernière fois, le soir du dernier jour de sa septième année, qu'il la reverrait un jour… Et dans de pareilles circonstances ! L'idée lui avait même traversé l'esprit d'aller la voir en coulisses. Mais pour dire quoi ?

« Coucou Granger ! C'est Malefoy ! Ben oui, tu te souviens, le fils de Lucius ! Ce bon vieux Lulu ! C'était pas mal ton interprétation. On tape la discute cinq minutes autour d'un verre ? »

Mais oui. Bien sûr.

« N'empêche que j'aurais du aller la voir… » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Aussitôt, il se sentit stupide.

« Aller la voir, aller la voir… Et puis quoi encore ? Non mais je m'en fous pas mal, de ce qu'elle est devenue l'autre rat de bibliothèque ! Elle pourrait tout aussi bien vendre des hamburgers en costume de clown sur une plage à St-Tropez que je m'en tamponnerais royalement ! » se dit-il intérieurement.

« A plus, Dray. »

Le jeune homme sembla d'un coup redescendre sur Terre.

« Hein ? Que. Quoi ? » balbutia-t-il alors que Danny le dévisageait avec un sourire moqueur.

« Percute, mec, percute ! On est chez toi ! » se moqua Danny.

Draco se frappa le front d'un geste de la main.

« Ah heu… Oui, désolé ! C'est sympa de faire le chauffeur, au fait. » rigola-t-il avant d'ouvrir la portière.

« J'ai pas vraiment le choix ! Entre vous 4 qui finissez toujours les bouteilles de bière en voiture et qui gueulez comme des malades en agitant les bras avec discrétion et la voiture qui est complètement pourrie faut bien quelqu'un de sérieux dans ce groupe de tarés ! » maugréa son ami pour la forme.

« Ben oui… Heureusement que t'es là ! Bon allez, à plus, et merci ! » fit Draco en descendant du véhicule.

« Pas de quoi. A la prochaine ! » salua Danny.

Resté seul sur le trottoir face à l'immeuble grisâtre, Draco s'y engouffra en soupirant. Depuis la fin de ses études, son père avait perdu toute sa fortune et s'était fait arrêter par des Détraqueurs et sa mère placée en institution psychiatrique car elle avait totalement perdu la raison à cause des mauvais traitements et des humiliations qui lui avaient été infligées par son mari, durant des années. Draco s'était retrouvé seul. Désespérément seul. Il était majeur, donc considéré comme libre de ses actes, et personne ne s'était véritablement inquiété de lui en priorité. Mais il avait eu de la chance. Amy, la sœur de sa mère l'avait hébergé jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un appartement. Cette femme seule qui avait coupé tous liens avec Narcissa et Lucius bien avant qu'ils soient considérés par les autorités comme irresponsables était désormais la seule famille qu'il restait à Draco.

Le jeune homme gravit quatre à quatre les marches du bâtiment jusqu'au deuxième étage, tourna la clef dans la serrure et s'effondra sur son lit. Bien qu'il soit déjà près de deux heure du matin, il n'avait pas envie de dormir, trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, il avait mal. Le concert l'avait ramené à son passé, en revoyant Hermione Granger, il s'était revu lui même, trois ans plus tôt, adolescent pourri gâté et méprisant, gavé des idées racistes et fanatiques de son père. Qu'était-il à présent ? Un jeune adulte complètement paumé qui en savait un peu trop sur les mauvais côtés de la vie.

Toute son enfance et son adolescence, son père l'avait élevé avec des idées extrémistes. Au fond, Draco ne pensait pas pareil que lui. Il faisait le fier en paroles, il avait appris à être un bloc. Il se conformait aux idées de son père, car une pareille éducation, ça laisse des traces. Mais il était intelligent, il s'était vite rendu compte, au contact du monde extérieur, que ce n'était pas ça la vie.

« Conneries… » murmura le jeune homme.

Il alluma la lumière.

« Conneries… répéta-t-il. Jamais je n'aurais levé la main sur une fille. Jamais je n'aurais torturé des innocents… Moi, je ne suis pas un monstre… »

Monstre. Le mot avait longtemps tourbillonné dans sa tête. Monstre. Ce qu'on le condamnait à devenir. Mais il avait décidé de prendre un autre chemin. Le chemin de la rébellion. A partir de l'âge de 15-16 ans, il s'était opposé à certaines idées de son père. Cela lui avait valu d'être battu… Mais peu importe. Son père était à présent à Azkaban et ce passé douloureux était derrière lui. Il avait trouvé un appartement, un peu sommaire, il était vrai, bien loin de la froideur et du luxe du manoir Malefoy ! Mais un espace à lui. C'était le principal. Il n'était plus seul. Il avait Amy, sa tante, à qui il téléphonait encore de temps en temps. Elle lui avait même payé la fac, l'avait recueilli comme son propre fils. Il ne la remercierait jamais assez. A la fac, il avait rencontré du monde aussi. Il y avait Tarek et Pierrick, le duo infernal, le plus posé Danny et Nicolas, le boute-en-train. De bons potes, avec qui il s'amusait, avec qui il allait à des fêtes et à des concerts, et avec qui il faisait pas mal de conneries aussi. Des conneries de jeunes paumés. Des conneries, des fêtes et des rires pour oublier la laideur du monde. C'était des sorciers, comme lui, même si la magie était bien moins présente dans leurs vies qu'avant… Sauf pour Draco qui était lui, totalement ancré dans le monde des sorciers même si il avait appris à accepter les moldus…

Draco ferma les yeux. Il avait passé le plus dur, il en était certain. Oui, il revenait de loin, les cicatrices sur son poignet gauche, datant de son adolescence en témoignaient encore. A présent, il fallait qu'il fasse sa vie. Loin de l'idéologie de merde de son père et des crises de sa mère. Et de l'indifférence globale.

Il repensa à Hermione Granger. Son concert. Elle était belle. Pas un canon de magazine, pas une beauté classique, une perfection physique, non. Un charisme, une aura. Des attitudes, une façon d'être. Elle mettait tout son cœur, toute sa rage dans ses chansons, il l'avait senti. Mais qu'avait-elle donc vécu depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, en uniforme scolaire, assise à une table de la bibliothèque, avec Potter et Weasley ? Elle lui semblait plus assurée. Plus femme. Plus tout. Si belle, si sûre d'elle… Il la haïssait pour cela, en cet instant même. Adolescent, il l'avait toujours méprisée. Elle était à ses yeux insignifiante, négligeable. Et depuis le fameux concert, il éprouvait maintenant pour elle une haine mêlée d'admiration. Deux sentiments violents et contradictoires qui naissaient en lui sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

Il regarda le tract annonçant les dates des concerts du groupe que Pierrick lui avait remis, ainsi qu'aux autres. Les 10, 15 et 22 février. C'était aujourd'hui le 15. Leur prochain concert était dans une petite semaine, dans la même salle.

« Compte sur moi, Granger. J'y serais. » murmura Draco.

Rangeant le tract dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, le jeune homme se laissa gagner par le sommeil et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

* * *

Voilà, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre, alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? N'oubliez pas les reviews, le chapitre 3 arrivera prochainement, ce sera normalement du point de vue d'Hermione. Merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt !

Evanescente


	3. Jean moulant, taille 36

Salut tout le monde, me revoilà ! Je sais, j'ai été un petit peu plus longue que pour la publication du second chapitre mais c'est que je n'aie pas énormément de temps pour écrire en ce moment et en plus ma disquette a buggé, donc voilà, mdr, vive l'informatique ! Enfin, la suite est là, je suis désolée pour ce chapitre extrêmement nul et également extrêmement court mais il est nécessaire pour parvenir au chapitre 4 qui sera sûrement plus intéressant. Mais tout d'abord je tenais à vous remercier pour vos nombreux reviews c'est l'hallu ma boite e-mail était inondée de 'reviews alert » lol ! Je réponds donc à tout le monde :

Fol90, Jun Rogue, Enora black, Pauapu, Jorajho, zeeve lelula, Sammy297, Colibri Noir: Merci, voilà la suite !

slydawn : Lol merci, voilà la suite mais je pense qu'il y aura moins de 22 chapitre ! (une dizaine, pas plus, je pense)

cath : Merci, contente que ça te plaise, voilà la suite, t'inquiète pas je continue même si j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire en ce moment , j'espère que tu seras pas déçue !

Bridgess-the-fantastic : T'inquiète, je lâche pas, contente que tu aimes « mon » Draco lol, voilà la suite !

Ithilwyn : Tu m'étonnes que Draco n'en revienne pas ! mdr il est trop secoué le pauvre mais c'est fait exprès ! Et bien sûr qu'Hermione va le faire mariner lol ça s'apprivoise un Malefoy junior ! Encore merci pour les remarques sympa sur mon style, j'essaie en effet d'éviter le plus possible les fautes d'orthographe. C'est normal que je fasse un passé aux personnages ça leur donne plus de profondeur, j'ai envie de faire les choses bien. Bref, merci beaucoup pour ce review et voilà la suite !

bloodymelou : Merci pour les compliments voilà la suite ! J'ai moi aussi longtemps cherché une fic qui regrouperait le métal et HP et pis ne trouvant point je me suis dit qu'après tout, on n'est jamais aussi bien servi que par soi même mdr !

dragonia : Oui, je sais que Dray a changé mais bon, l'histoire se passe quand même deux ans après la dernière année des héros donc c'est normal. Mais t'inquiète pas il a toujours un côté « méchant-vilain-super-bo » lol ! En tout cas merci, voilà la suite !

alleera : Contente que ça te plaise et que tu ne trouve pas mes personnages niais, je suis contente de voir que j'aie réussi à faire ce que je voulais : c'est à dire leur donner de la profondeur et éviter les clichés. Merci, voilà la suite !

Ally : Attends un peu de voir comment ils vont réagir ! J'ai plein d'idées mdr ! Merci, voilà la suite !

Elyssia : mdr pour le « bon vieux Lulu » j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher lol ! Promis, j'essaierais de faire des chapitres plus longs (bon, on compte pas celui là, désolée… lol) mais bon, tout dépend d'où je veux les arrêter… Contente que tu aimes mon personnage de Draco, je sais il est pas commun mais au moins, j'évite les clichés. Pour le retour en force de Ron et Harry c'est pas pour tout de suite, plutôt vers la fin de la fic. En tout cas, merci pour ton review et voilà la suite !

Audinette : Oui j'aime bien Evanescence mais mon pseudo c'est surtout pour la sonorité je trouve que ça sonne bien lol ! En tout cas contente que ça te plaise, voilà la suite et merci ! Je continue à péter une durite ! lol

Zilah666 : lol Hermione en train de chanter du Eths… (pause)… Cool ! Dans le groupe que j'ai crée, elle chante un peu plus mais elle gueule aussi lol ! J'ai imaginé un truc assez barré entre Nightwish et Eths xptdr mais c'est cool parce que chacun peut se l'imaginer comme il veut ! En tout cas merci, voilà la suite !

Le Saut de l'Ange : Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant, j'ai essayé de faire le point de vue de Dray le plus réaliste possible, je crois que j'ai réussi vu que ça plaît à pas mal de gens lol ! Merci pour tes compliments, le prochain concert arrive bientôt, sûrement au prochain chapitre, celui-ci est un point de vue d'Hermione, le voilà !

Kaorulabelle : Pour le manga Nana je vais bientôt connaître, on va me le prêter lol je verrais bien les looks ! J'essaierais d'aller voir ton histoire. Merci, voilà la suite !

Voilà, encore merci à tous mes reviewers et lecteurs, voilà la suite !

* * *

_Pleymo - "Pour une vie de détails"_

_Pour une vie de détails, on s'agrippe, on se tient fort  
Pour cette vie de détail, on s'agrippe, on se tient fort  
Pour une vie de détails, on s'agrippe, on se sert fort  
Mais quelle vie de détails.. on s'agrippe et tu me sers fort_

* * *

CHAPITRE 3 : Jean moulant taille 36

« Hermione ! J'aimerais bien que tu arrête de lambiner, tu n'es pas là pour te tourner les pouces ! »

La jeune fille sursauta. Depuis l'arrière-boutique, Scott Turner , gérant du magasin – et accessoirement cousin de Dylan la toisait d'un regard sévère.

« Désolée. C'est juste qu'on avait un concert hier soir et je suis un peu fatiguée, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour l'instant ? » demanda Hermione.

« Il faudrait ranger les rayonnages et aller également renseigner les clients, et t'arranger pour tenir la caisse toute seule tant qu'il n'y a pas trop de monde. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une amie de mon cousin et que tu joues dans son groupe de tarés que tu bénéficies d'un traitement de faveur – et ce, même si on se tutoie ! Compris ? » répondit Scott.

« Oui, bien sûr, je vais aller prendre ma place dans les rayons. » lui assura Hermione.

Elle se dirigea vers le rayon des t-shirts pour femmes avant de maugréer :

« Et prendre une pastille contre le mal de gorge ! » lorsque son patron fut trop loin pour l'entendre.

Elle soupira. Elle se demandait comment elle allait faire pour tenir toute la journée. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait qu'une envie : dormir. Travailler le lendemain d'un concert était éreintant, Hermione en savait quelque chose, car même si cela ne lui était pas souvent arrivé, elle n'avait pas toujours pu aménager ses horaires, ce matin en étant un exemple flagrant…

« Vive le monde du travail ! » ironisa-t-elle pour elle même.

Ici, elle n'avait pas le droit de chanter, de rigoler, de parler d'autre chose que des affaires du magasin. Elle n'était plus Hermione Granger, mais une employée, une simple vendeuse de prêt-à-porter.

Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup son patron. Il était obnubilé par le chiffre d'affaires du magasin et son humeur dépendait des rentrées d'argent. Tout le contraire de Dylan. La jeune femme se demandait d'ailleurs si ils étaient bien de la même famille…

Elle repensait au concert… Alors qu'elle chantait, elle s'efforçait de ne pas regarder la foule, cette foule qui lui faisait, malgré elle toujours un peu peur, qui lui donnait tant de trac… Mais pourtant, elle avait croisé le regard d'un blond, au premier rang. Brièvement. Il n'avait pas pu voir qu'il la regardait tellement ça avait été rapide… Le blond la dévorait des yeux. Il semblait se distinguer du reste du public, lui, il semblait comme… Captivé. Par qui, par quoi ? Par elle ? Hermione rejetait cette idée. Il était venu à son concert, c'était normal qu'il la regarde. Même si elle n'était pas une star. Le blond l'avait troublée. Une seconde avait suffi pour le mettre en mémoire dans un coin de sa tête. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais il lui avait semblé vaguement familier. Comme lorsque l'on va pour la première fois dans un endroit et qu'on a malgré tout l'impression d'y être déjà venu…

Hermione fut interrompue dans ses rêveries par le tintement de la cloche de la porte d'entrée du magasin qui venait de s'ouvrir sur trois filles d'à peu près son âge, voire même un peu plus jeunes. Elles étaient belles et branchées et elles riaient aux éclats. Hermione se sentit un peu gauche et décalée avec son jean baggy, ses cheveux ramenés en une queue de cheval désordonnée, son t-shirt rouge d'employée marqué d'une étiquette à son nom et ses cernes bleuâtres.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle en s'avançant vers les clientes.

« Oui, où sont les jeans, s'il vous plaît ? » lui répondit l'une des filles, une brune au teint parfait vêtue d'une minijupe noire et d'un débardeur rose.

« Au fond à gauche, pour les plus petites tailles, en continuant vers la droite pour les grandes tailles. »

« Merci. »

Les filles s'éloignèrent dans le magasin. Hermione se sentit soudain submergée par une vague de tristesse. Oui, décidément, cette journée de travail allait être interminable. Elle repensait encore à trop de choses, elle avait la fâcheuse tendance de beaucoup ressasser en ce moment…

Pourquoi n'était-elle pas comme ces filles ? Elle avait toujours été si spéciale et bizarre, depuis l'enfance… A l'adolescence, lorsque les autres filles parlaient maquillage, fringues, garçons et autres sujets ô combien intéressants, elle, elle préférait les livres, l'évasion et la soif d'apprendre. Et elle préférait également la compagnie de Ron et Harry, ses deux meilleurs amis à celle de tout un parterre de filles superficielles.

Harry, Ron. Elle pensait aussi à eux. Qu'étaient-ils donc devenus ? Pourquoi ne lui avaient-ils pas donné de nouvelles après le collège ? Les reverrait-elle un jour ?

Non. Bien sûr que non. On ne retrouve pas les gens comme ça du jour au lendemain…

« Je vais prendre celui-ci. »

Hermione sursauta. Devant elle, la jeune fille brune de tout à l'heure lui tendait un jean brodé taille basse. Derrière elle, ses copines avaient apparemment choisi d'autres jeans, ainsi que des hauts se déclinant dans des couleurs pastel.

« Ah… Heu… Bien sûr. Veuillez me suivre à la caisse. »

La brune et ses copines payèrent, et s'éloignèrent vers l'extérieur. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'avait pas la morphologie requise pour porter un seul des vêtements que ces clientes avaient acheté. Pas qu'elle aimait ce genre de vêtements, souvent trop serrés et inconfortables, mais le fait de voir des filles à qui ça allait, la rendaient terriblement complexée.

Durant toute la journée, elle se traîna et finit par rentrer chez elle, s'écroulant de sommeil la tête pleine de souvenirs du passé, de ruelles sombres et glaciales, de cours et devoirs à rattraper, de musique métal, de clochards affamés la harcelant pour qu'elle leur donne une partie de la nourriture qu'elle avait péniblement réussi à voler ou à mendier, de l'image du blond du concert, et de filles parfaites et longilignes, moulées dans des jeans brodés, taille 36.

* * *

Voilà, encore désolée pour ce chapitre nul, je ferais mieux au chapitre 4 qui sera beaucoup plus long (point de vue de Draco) Un petit review quand même ?

Evanescente


	4. Bonsoir, Hermione Granger

Coucou tout le monde ! HAHAHA ! Et un chapitre en avance ! 1 ! Normalement, le chapitre 4 devait arriver dans une semaine, mais vu que le chapitre 3 est très court, qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose, et que j'ai quand même réussi à avoir 15 reviews pour ça, je me suis dit que je me devais de me dépêcher d'écrire le 4. Par contre je vous préviens, le 5 risque de prendre un petit peu plus de temps car il n'est pas encore écrit. Enfin, je ferais de mon mieux. En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews, comme d'habitude, je réponds à tout le monde :

Ti-Ni.Nani, dragonia, Kaorulabelle, Milico, Jorajho, langedesenfers: Merci, voilà la suite !

Le Saut de l'Ange : Merci mais bon, ce chapitre c'était plutôt comme une sorte de transition, pour passer d'un événement à l'autre. Même si j'en suis pas très fière, il n'est pas totalement inutile, car justement les souvenirs d'Hermione ben ça montre qu'elle a pas toute oublié et ça raccorde un peu avec l'univers de HP. Si tu aimes le point de vue de Dray, je crois que ce chapitre devrait te satisfaire… mdr, il est en avance en plus ! (ça c'est pour compenser mes éventuels retards de chapitres que j'aurais immanquablement dans la suite de la fic mdr j'y peut rien !) En tout cas, voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

vickygriffindor : Cool une nouvelle revieweuse ! lol ! Oui, c'est une fic qui chante un peu lol, c'est pas vraiment une songfic mais à chaque début de chapitre, je met un extrait de chanson qui reflète le chapitre, ou qui s'y rapporte un tout petit peu. Pour le style de vie des héros, contente que ça te plaise, je voulais faire original et m'éloigner un peu de l'univers trop lisse de HP. En tout cas merci, voilà la suite !

Elyssia : Ce chapitre, c'était plutôt une sorte de transition, oui, il est très court mais c'est parce qu'il se passe beaucoup de choses dans les suivants. En tout cas, contente qu'il ne t'ai pas déplus, j'espère que le chapitre 4 sera à la mesure de tes attentes !

zeeve lelula : Je sais que c'était court, lol désolée mais c'était surtout une sorte de transition parce qu'il se passe plus de choses après. En tout cas merci, voilà la suite !

Zilah666 : C'est exactement ça, ce chapitre était une transition lol c'est ce que je dis à tout le monde ! Lol en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas. Pour l'album d'Hermione, ça va être un peu dur car je suis auteure amateur et non productrice de groupes metal xptdr ! Au fait, je sais pas pourquoi mais tous les pseudos avec « 666 » inclus j'explose de rire parce que je pense à ce pauvre pape Jean-Paul 2… mdr faut pas m'en vouloir, l'abus de chips est dangereux pour la santé (mentale).

Bridgess-the-fantastic : T'inquiète, je lâche pas, ce chapitre était une sorte de transition en fait, il annonçait le 4 mdr ! Merci, voilà la suite !

audinette : Merci pour les compliments, lol trop bien, faut rien exagérer, le chapitre 3 était plus une transition qu'autre chose, je pense que celui là est mieux… Merci aussi d'aimer mon pseudo lol c'est zentil… Trop dur la question du blond mdr ! Mais qui ça peut bien être ! T'inquiète pas, ça va bientôt faire des étincelles entre nos deux tarés ! Encore merci, voilà la suite !

slydawn : Je sais pas encore quel nombre de chapitre je vais faire réellement, je n'ai donné qu'une approximation mais t'inquiète pas, il se passera des choses, quelque soit le nombre de chapitres. Contente que le chapitre 3 t'ai plu quand même, j'espère que le 4 te plaira autant. En tout cas merci, voilà la suite !

Aleera : Heu, je n'aie pas mis cette histoire dans le genre humour lol la catégorie c'est Romance/Action/Adventure, c'est bizarre que ton ordinateur affiche ça… Enfin, peu importe, contente que mon chapitre t'aie plu, voilà la suite !

* * *

AqME – "A chaque seconde"

D'un seul coup sans prévenir, une évidence

Elle se tient là, si proche de moi

A chaque pas je sens battre, de plus en plus

Mon cœur si fort, qu'elle peut l'entendre

Chaque battement qui rugit que pour elle sans qu'elle sache

Mes sentiments

Mais est-ce bien ça?

Comme si à chaque seconde

Je succombais à tort

Comme si rien d'autre au monde

Ne paraissait si fort

Si magique, si facile, si périlleux

Pour lui dire les troubles qui me hantent

Elle sourit, me regarde, et m'aime peut être

Je l'espère, je laisse faire

Comme elle veut, c'est elle qui prendra mon âme et ma vie

Je n'espère plus, je n'attends plus

* * *

CHAPITRE 4 : Bonsoir, Hermione Granger

Draco soupira. La file d'attente était interminable. Et que ça se poussait, et que ça braillait sous la pluie, et que ça s'impatientait… Malgré sa propre impatience, lui était plutôt calme. Il avançait mécaniquement, inlassablement, dans l'espoir d'arriver un jour au guichet et pouvoir présenter son billet de concert avant la fermeture.

Une semaine. Une semaine avait passé depuis le fameux concert, depuis le concert de Granger, et Draco avait tenu sa promesse. Il y était. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas parlé à ses amis de son désir de retourner voir le groupe. Il se seraient moqué de lui, l'auraient vanné sur la chanteuse, auraient peut-être refusé de venir avec lui en disant qu'ils l'avaient déjà vu une fois… Il était donc venu seul. Draco savait que c'était une folie, le milieu du metal n'étant pas réputé pour être un monde tout rose et qu'il risquait de se faire agresser par des grosses brutes de deux mètres, et que venir seul à un concert… c'était franchement triste à mourir !

Mais Draco y était. Le 20. Dernière date. Il voulait la voir. Il fallait qu'il la voie, c'était presque de l'ordre de la survie, il le savait.

Il se sentait stupide, complètement taré et à côté de la plaque. Il avait flashé sur… Hermione Granger. La fille qu'il méprisait le plus au monde. Oui, c'était bien un flash, un coup de cœur, une attirance physique, il n'en savait rien les deux en même temps. Au concert du 15… Il s'en souvenait encore parfaitement. A quel point il avait été bouleversé lorsque la chanteuse était arrivée sur scène. Sa voix, sa grâce, sa beauté, son charisme… Il avait été touché au plus profond de lui même, jusqu'à la racine des émotions. Emotions, enfouies, que l'éducation froide et malsaine de son père l'avait toujours appris à refouler. Il s'était soudain senti subjugué, il avait eu chaud, très chaud, il transpirait, beaucoup plus que les autres personnes du public. Il avait eu envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de ne plus jamais la lâcher, de la garder pour l'éternité sans la laisser partir, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde… Et il avait alors cruellement manqué d'oxygène. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir. Et qu'il ne l'aurait jamais.

Il en avait vu défiler, des filles, durant son adolescence, et avait vécu tellement d'aventures qu'il ne les comptait plus. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il trouvait une fille aussi belle. Pas « bonne ». Belle. La beauté à son état le plus pur. Et c'était Granger. La fille la plus moche du collège, la tête à claque à bouquins, qu'il avait méprisée toute sa scolarité. Impossible. Ce ne pouvait pas être la même personne. Et pourtant si. Il avait bien du se rendre à l'évidence, il avait eu une semaine pour réfléchir. Il était donc venu, avec un seul objectif : la revoir encore sur scène, et aller la voir à la fin du concert, pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais juste des mots, un truc concret, pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle, qu'elle n'était pas qu'une apparition survoltée et parfaite. Qu'elle ne resterait pas à jamais son illusion.

La file avançait.

« Ah quand même ! » se plaignit Draco alors qu'une fille à l'allure un peu drôle, coiffée de tresses de toutes les couleurs se décidait enfin à avancer.

Après un temps d'attente qui lui sembla interminable, le jeune homme arriva enfin devant le guichet, présenta son billet et s'engouffra dans la petite salle sombre et peu accueillante.

Il y avait un autre groupe avant celui qu'il tenait temps à voir, un autre groupe à chanteuse. Tout le contraire de celui d'Hermione, selon Draco. Il trouvait le son assourdissant, la chanteuse vulgaire, le guitariste assommant et inexpérimenté, et les autres musiciens faisant de la figuration – en clair, faisant office de voisins de palier. Pourtant, ce groupe semblait plaire au public qui sautait partout.

« Ils ont de la merde dans les oreilles, c'est pas possible… » songea Draco.

Enfin, une demi-heure plus tard, le groupe quitta la scène et les lumières s'éteignirent. Draco avait soif, il sortit quelque temps. A l'extérieur de la salle, il y avait un bar, qui se remplissait pas mal, pendant que personne n'était sur scène et que le groupe suivant se préparait.

Il bouscula tout le monde, demanda une bouteille d'eau et alla s'asseoir dans un coin, plongé dans ses pensées.

« T'es sûr que c'est de l'eau que tu veux ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta. Devant lui, se tenait une fille d'à peu près son âge, en bas, minijupe noire, t-shirt déchiré, les cheveux courts, rouges et asymétriques et un nombre effrayant de piercings sur le visage.

« Oui, c'est de l'eau que je veux, je suis pas d'humeur à boire de l'alcool pour le moment, c'est grave ?» répondit agressivement Draco.

« Comme tu voudra. Mais boire de l'eau, ça fait un peu tâche ici, c'est tout ! » ricana-t-elle.

« D'accord ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut celle là ? Si les circonstances étaient différentes, je me la ferais bien, mais je ne suis pas aussi dépravé que tous ces tarés ! C'est pas possible, la moitié de ces gens, sinon la totalité, sont complètement disjonctés ! Ca promet ! Et puis, c'est vrai que je m'emmerde gravement tout seul, pfff… J'aurais du dire à Tarek de venir… »

Il se leva d'un bond et annonça à la cantonade – mais pas trop fort non plus, car il ne tenait pas spécialement à se faire remarquer :

« Je quitte le coin des shootés ! »

Personne ne fit attention à lui. Apparemment, les gens les plus craignos traînaient au bar entre deux groupes et tard après la fin des concerts. D'ailleurs, certains ne venaient même pas pour la musique, mais uniquement pour se mettre une tête.

Draco préféra retourner dans la salle… Et pesta contre lui même. Le concert avait déjà commencé et le groupe était déjà sur scène ! Il se fraya un chemin dans la foule et réussit, avec beaucoup de mal à arriver au milieu de la masse grouillante. D'ici, il pouvait voir Granger, magnifique dans sa robe pourpre, encore plus belle que la dernière fois.

Le jeune homme se laissa complètement envahir par la musique, le son lui vrillant les tympans, incapable de détacher son regard de Granger, comme hypnotisé.

Les morceaux s'enchaînèrent avec une parfaite harmonie, parfaitement maîtrisés.

Soudain, la musique s'arrêta, et l'un des musiciens – Draco ne savait plus lequel, se mit au piano.

Une introduction teintée de mélancolie retentit dans la salle. Bientôt, la voix de la chanteuse vint s'ajouter au piano et s'éleva, dans toute sa splendeur, comme suspendant le temps.

J'ai temps vécu pour âge 

_J'ai temps crié j'ai temps donné_

Draco la fixa dans les yeux. Elle regardait la foule dans son ensemble et semblait se concentrer.

« Regardes moi… Je t'en supplie, regardes moi… »

J'ai essayé de tourner la page 

_Mais la nuit ton regard me hantait_

_Et quand on traîne en ville, quand il n'y a plus d'issue_

_Quand ton miroir me renvoie_

_Que je me dis_

_Mon Dieu, c'est moi_

Draco essaya de se rapprocher un peu plus de la scène.

Hermione Granger avait toujours les yeux dans le vague, son maquillage coulait, elle transpirait.

Détruis moi, Aime moi, Tue moi 

_Ne me laisse pas mourir_

_Mais ne m'empêche pas de partir_

Draco la fixa plus intensément, bouscula le type devant lui, arriva presque devant. Il lui sembla croiser son regard, l'espace d'une seconde.

_Tu me hais_

« Non… Je ne te hais pas… Pas quand tu chantes… »

A présent, Draco ne percevait plus les paroles de la chanson. Il n'entendait plus que la voix de Granger, ses oreilles bourdonner et sa tête tourner, tourner…

Il frissonna. La chanson prit fin. Le concert également. Alors que les lumières se rallumaient et que les gens se dirigeaient progressivement vers la sortie, Draco s'épongea le front d'un geste négligé et se mit à courir.

« Hé, attention ! » hurla une jeune fille rousse qu'il venait de bousculer et qu'il avait failli faire tomber.

Mais Draco n'écoutait pas. Il bouscula d'autres personnes, s'attira d'autres remarques, se précipita vers les coulisses. L'accès n'était pas trop difficile, le groupe n'étant pas très connu, il ne bénéficiaient pas d'un système de sécurité à toute épreuve. Et d'ailleurs ça l'arrangeait bien.

« Heureusement que Granger n'est pas devenue une star d'Hollywood, parce que sinon, en plus d'avoir à bousculer tous ces cons, il aurait fallu que je me fade des colosses de 3 mètres 50 qui m'auraient empêché de passer ! » songea le jeune homme en passant derrière le rideau rouge.

Il savait, que, malgré l'absence de tout dispositif de sécurité, il n'avait pas le droit d'entrer. Dans les coulisses, il régnait un désordre pas possible. Des instruments de musique, des vêtements, des bijoux, et autres ceintures et accessoires étaient éparpillés à même le sol, dans l'entrée. Il s'aventura vers l'arrière salle et sursauta. Face à un grand miroir, Granger se démaquillait.

Il toussota.

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna d'un air apeuré.

« Non mais ça va pas ! Qui êtes vous ? Comment êtes vous entré ? »

Draco soutint son regard. De près, elle ne dégageait plus cet aura irréel qu'elle avait quand elle était sur scène. Elle était plus vivante, plus humaine. Une personne normale. Mais tellement belle… Draco se félicita intérieurement de la frayeur qu'il lui avait causé. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. C'était vrai, il avait changé. Les cheveux plus longs, le visage affiné, les vêtements différents… L'air un peu moins con aussi. Elle, vue de près, n'avait pas tant changé que ça finalement. Juste le look. Et elle avait gagné en assurance. Mais il ne lui dirait pas qui il était. Plutôt mourir.

« Bonsoir. Se reprit-il. J'ai beaucoup aimé la chanson. Enfin, les chansons. Mais la dernière était magnifique. Je travaille dans la production. Si vous voulez, je vous laisse mon numéro et si vous m'appelez, on pourra se rencontrer pour discuter et voir pour un contrat. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

* * *

Voilà c'est fini ! Oui, oui, j'ai fait exprès d'arrêter là lol ! Faudra attendre maintenant ! Alala je suis méchante avec mes personnages maintenant Draco se met dans la merde tout seul mdr ! Allez j'attends vos reviews avec impatience ! A très bientôt !

Evanescente


	5. Trouble

Salut ! Je sais, c'est en retard je sais, mais pour me faire pardonner, je vous met deux chapitres d'un coup c'est-ti-pas-beau ? Merci pour vos reviews, comme d'habitude je réponds à tout le monde :

aleera la femme de dracula : Merci pour ta review, promis j'irais voir tes fics lol ! Oui, je sais c'est long, mais je fais de mon mieux, désolée. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Moi je veux bien taper ton mari à coups de casserole et voler une bouteille d'eau minérale, après tout, faut bien occuper ses journées… Merci pour les admirables conneries que tu me fait écrire, et voilà la suite !

Enora BLACK, Mlie, misterieuse, malfoyhermy, ewilan, zeeve lelula : Merci, voilà la suite !

Langedesenfers : Patience, voilà la suite ! lol j'espère que je te décevrais pas.

Lyra : Mais non c'est pas trop tard pour reviewer, vaut mieux tard que jamais lol ! Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ça fait super plaisir, enfin voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant.

vickygriffindor : Merci, contente que ça te plaise, voilà la suite, je suis contente si ma fic te parais réaliste, contente que j'ai réussi lol ! Hermione saura bien qui c'est un jour ou l'autre, alors patience…

Rebecca-Black : C'est clair que pour se mettre dans la merde, Draco est très doué mdr ! Mais bon, Hermione n'est pas vraiment dupe, alors… ? Me torture pas, je continue ! lol !

lilith : Oui, c'est moi qui ait écrit les paroles de la chanson lol j'ai essayé de faire pas trop pourri, je crois que j'ai réussi vu que ça t'a plu lol ! En tout cas merci, voilà la suite !

titia : Tu verras bien !

Audinette : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments, voilà la suite, désolée du retard. Moi aussi j'adore les situations critiques lol ça se voit ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Zilah666 : Tiens, t'es encore là, sataniste blasphématoire envers l'Eglise méchante-pas-belle ! lol ! Mais maintenant on s'en fout de JP2, c'est Benoît 16 (xptdr, il aurait pas pu trouver plus pourri comme nom ?) Non je n'arrêterais pas les chips, j'adore même si ça me réussis pas ! lol ! Pas de problème si tu veux me parler lol tu me passeras ton adresse. En tout cas merci, voilà la suite.

Sarah Black : Mdr qu'est ce que vous avez tous à traiter Dray d'abruti ? Quoique, vous avez pas tort mdr ! Je continue, merci, voilà la suite, et moi aussi j'adore la musiiiiqueuh ! Ce qui se voit je pense.

Bloodymelou : Mais qu'il est con ce Dray ! Mdr voilà la suite :D

Ally : Merci, c'est fait exprès qu'Hermione reconnaisse pas Draco… Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira.

Dragonia : Lol le pauvre Dray il savait pas quoi inventer pour la revoir c'est fait exprès. En tout cas voilà la suite !

Le Saut de l'Ange : Mais c'est pas une fin sadique, c'est une fin heu… au bon moment lol ! Ben sinon, faut bien des points de vue d'Hermione quand même sinon l'histoire tiens pas debout ! Enfin, le chapitre 6 est également là on et c'est un PDV Draco c'est top-moumoutte lol ! Et c'est normal que Dray soit pas commun, lui il est bien tout sauf commun lol !

virginie1 : Mais y a rien dans les livres qui dit que Draco lui a fait vivre un enfer ! Enfin, mon point de vue c'est qu'il la méprisait et qu'il l'insultait de temps en temps mais que c'était pas du harcèlement. Enfin, dans ma fic, c'est ça. Et il s'est pas transformé, il a grandi c'est tout, et tu va voir dans les prochains chapitres que c'est toujours un Malefoy, t'inquiètes pas il est pas prêt de devenir le petit toutou d'Hermione mdr ! En tout cas merci, et voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira.

Elyssia : Moi aussi je préfère écrire de PDV Draco mais j'espère que ceux d'Hermione sont pas totalement inintéressants quand même même si en général ils sont plus courts… Mdr c'est clair l'eau ça lui réussit pas xptdr il devrait rester fidèle à ses habitudes. Voilà la suite, ce chapitre est très court, mais le 6ème est plus long.

Voilà, merci à tous, voilà la suite !

* * *

_EVANESCENCE – « Bring Me to Life » _

_Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing i've become  
Bring me to life_

_EVANESCENCE – « Ramène moi à la vie »_

_Réveille-moi de l'intérieur, réveille-moi de l'intérieur  
Appelle mon nom, et sauve moi des ténèbres  
Ordonne à mon sang de circuler dans mes veines  
Avant que je sois détruite  
Sauve-moi de ce rien que je suis devenue  
Ramène-moi à la vie_

* * *

CHAPITRE 5 : Trouble 

« Alors c'est d'accord ? »

Hermione resta interdite. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais elle avait du mal à se fier au jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle. Trop jeune, et puis il n'avait pas vraiment une « tête » de producteur ! Elle ne savait pas. Et si il l'était vraiment ? C'était peut être là une occasion de signer un contrat, et là, peut être qu'elle pourrait vivre de sa musique et enfin arrêter de travailler dans cette boutique de fringues qu'elle détestait ! Son côté aventurier prit les devant et elle se décida à tenter le coup.

« J'accepte. s'entendit-elle répondre au garçon. »

Le blond sourit. D'une certaine manière, il la mettait mal à l'aise, il lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose, enfin, quelqu'un, elle ne savait qui, mais il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… Elle le trouvait assez séduisant, son air débraillé et ses longues mèches de cheveux d'un blond presque platine lui tombant négligemment devant les yeux ne pouvaient vraiment pas la laisser indifférente. Non, il n'avait vraiment pas une tête de producteur, en tout cas, elle n'en avait aucune certitude.

« Je vous donne mon adresse. » fit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

« Merci. fit le blond en rangeant le morceau de papier dans la poche arrière de son jean. Demain, 15 heures au centre ville de cette commune ? »

Hermione sourit à son tour.

« Un peu bizarre comme lieu pour une signature de contrat, mais c'est d'accord. Mais je vous préviens, pas d'arnaque ! »

Il sourit une fois de plus. Un sourire… Hermione ne savait comment le qualifier.

« A demain alors ! » ricana-t-elle, une fois qu'il fut partit.

Mais à qui donc lui faisait-il temps penser ?

« C'était qui ? »

La jeune fille sursauta. Dylan se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et la dévisageait d'un air curieux.

« Personne. Un con. Pousse toi s'il te plaît j'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi, je suis fatiguée, je dors très mal en ce moment. » répondit-elle d'un air agacé à son guitariste en partant aussitôt sans saluer personne.

Sitôt dehors, elle se mit à courir vers l'arrêt de bus. Dylan aurait du la ramener. Mais tant pis, elle n'avait envie de voir personne. Et surtout pas Dylan qui allait ENCORE lui poser tout un tas de questions, comme à chaque fois qu'un garçon s'approchait d'elle et qui allait évidemment ENCORE écouter de la musique dans la voiture, alors qu'elle avait déjà mal à la tête en plus. Enfin, elle n'avait pas été très sympa avec lui mais elle s'excuserait demain, quand elle le verrait…

Etant donné de l'heure tardive, le bus était désert. En fait, il n'y avait qu'elle, ainsi qu'une femme d'environ une trentaine d'années qui semblait porter toute la peine du monde sur ses épaules. Hermione lui sourit. Sa camarade de transport ne lui rendit pas son sourire.

Le trajet était long, beaucoup trop long à son goût et Hermione se sentait tomber de fatigue. Heureusement que le lendemain, elle ne travaillait pas ! Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'était dormir, et récupérer le mieux possible. Un luxe trop rare depuis la vie trépidante et exténuante qu'elle menait…

Et il y avait aussi le centre-ville, à 15 heures, ce rendez-vous avec ce soi-disant producteur qui lui avait parut si familier…

A cette pensée, Hermione sentit ses mains trembler et son corps bouillonner. Lorsqu'elle y repensait après coup, il n'était pas « assez séduisant », ou « plutôt séduisant », mais incroyablement séduisant… Ses yeux, surtout. Ses yeux d'un gris bleuté partiellement caché par des mèches éparses de cheveux blonds… Si elle l'avait eu devant elle à cet instant, elle se serait bien jetée sur lui et l'aurais embrassé jusqu'à ce qu'elle en crève. Elle soupira, ferma les yeux. Il n'était pas son premier coup de cœur, ou sa première attirance physique, elle n'en savait trop rien… Mais ce qu'elle savait, c'est que JAMAIS un garçon ne lui avait fait cet effet là. Jamais. Elle se sentait transportée, elle avait l'impression qu'avant de le voir, tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avait été fade, insipide, comme dénué de sens. Qu'il n'y avait que lui qui pourrait vraiment la faire revivre. Mais avait-elle seulement déjà vécu ?

Oui, bien sûr, elle avait vécu. Des choses que très peu de filles de son âge avaient eu à traverser. Mais rien, hormis la musique qui lui donne vraiment envie de se raccrocher à la vie.

« C'est fini, tout le monde descend ! »

La voix du chauffeur tira Hermione de ses pensées et elle se hâta de sortir du car désert. Ce jeune homme la torturait. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais tout en lui était familier, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, sans parvenir à mettre un nom sur ce visage… Ce beau visage…

Elle tourna la clef dans sa serrure, alluma toutes les lumières et s'affala sur son lit sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller ni de se démaquiller. C'était devenu une habitude chez elle, ses derniers temps.

Elle était épuisée, mais le jeune homme à l'air si familier hantait ses pensées, la torturant, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil…

Cette nuit là, le sommeil de la jeune chanteuse fut court et agité.

* * *

Voilà, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre, pour reviewer, merci de lire le 6ème et de reviewer au 6ème. REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS et à très bientôt ! 

Evanescente


	6. Irréfléchi

Salut tout le monde ! Et de 2! Le chapitre 6 est également là et comme je met les deux en même temps j'ai même pas de reviews à répondre lol! Je répondrais à tous vos reviews dans le chapitre 7, mais en attendant, bonne lecture!

* * *

_KORN – « Thoughtless »_

_Come and fill the pages of my fantasies  
Pushing all the mercy down, down, down  
I wanna see you try to take a swing at me  
Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground _

_Why are you trying to make fun of me ?  
You think it's funny ?  
What the fuck you think it's doing to me ?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying, when your done making fun of me_

_All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming_

_Come and fill the pages of my fantasies  
I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown  
I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me  
And I'll pull the trigger  
And you're down, down, down_

_Why are you trying to make fun of me ?  
You think it's funny ?  
What the fuck you think it's doing to me ?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying, when your done making fun of me_

_KORN – « Sans pensées »_

_Viens et remplis les pages de mes fantasmes  
Poussant toute la pitié vers le bas, bas, bas  
Je voudrais bien te voir essayer de me frapper  
Vas-y, je vais te mettre à terre, terre, terre_

_Pourquoi essayes tu de te moquer de moi?  
Tu crois que c'est drôle?  
Putain qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça me fait?  
Tu prends ton tour en m'insultant  
Je veux que tu chiales, quand tu auras fini de te moquer de moi_

_Toute ma haine ne peux être trouvée  
Je ne serais pas coulé par ta machination dénuée de pensée  
Tu peux essayer de me déchirer  
Me battre à terre  
Je te verrais crier_

_Viens et remplis les pages de mes fantasmes  
Je suis au dessus de toi, te souriant, coule, coule, coule  
Je voudrais te tuer et te violer comme tu m'a violé  
Et j'appuierais sur la gachette  
Et tu es mort, mort, mort_

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 : Irréfléchi

« NON ! LACHEZ MOI ! »

Les draps trempés de sueur, Draco se réveilla en sursaut. Il n'en pouvait plus, de ces cauchemars incessants où il voyait son père, son rictus diabolique, le rabaissant, l'humiliant, prenant plaisir à le voir souffrir… Une enfance complète. Une enfance gâchée, une enfance volée, une enfance fanée, une enfance sous terre…

Le jeune homme avait beau savoir son père à Azkaban, les blessures n'étaient toujours pas refermées. Mais bon, il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti… Il avait réussi à entrer à Poudlard, dans une école décente, un milieu décent, et d'y passer dix mois sur douze de l'année pendant son adolescence ce qui l'avait aidé à se construire… Un peu…

Il se rappelait de son père, de ses paroles…

« Un Malefoy doit faire ceci, un Malefoy doit faire cela… Ne déshonore jamais les Malefoy… »

« Les demi-sorciers issues de parents moldus sont pires que la gale, souvient toi mon fils. Il n'y a pas de place sur Terre pour cette vermine, c'est pour cela que tu dois être heureux d'appartenir à une famille de sangs-purs, Draco. »

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un moins que rien ! Regardes toi ! Tu n'arriveras jamais au pouvoir et à la gloire, mais que vais-je faire de toi ? »

« Tu as intérêt à avoir de bonnes notes dans toutes les matières telles que les potions ou les sorts, petit con. Ne me déçoit pas, sinon… »

« Les femmes sont inférieures. Baise autant que tu veux, mais ne t'abaisses jamais à aimer une femme. »

« Abruti ! Baisse les yeux quand je te parles ! Domine les autres autant que tu veux, mais baisse les yeux quand je te parle ! »

Draco se recroquevilla dans les couvertures. Il tremblait. Pas de tortures physiques… Jamais son père ne l'avait frappé, alors que Draco ne demandait que ça, qu'il le frappe, qu'il lui foute une paire de claques, mais surtout qu'en compensation, il la ferme, qu'il cesse cette torture morale, ce bourrage de crâne, ces humiliations incessantes, qui faisaient qu'à cause de lui, il était devenu complètement paumé, qu'il ne savait plus ce qui était bien et ce qui était mal, qu'il avait perdu toute notion des choses… C'était l'école qui l'avait sauvé. Il avait ainsi pu voir que le monde n'était pas ce que son père s'acharnait à lui montrer jour après jour. Que tout le monde ne pensait pas, qu'il y avait d'un côté le clan des forts, de l'autre le clan des faibles. Il avait longtemps suivi cette idée…

Sa main gauche tremblait de façon incontrôlée. C'était du passé, du passé, ne pas pleurer, c'était une question de fierté personnelle, ne pas s'abaisser à pleurer pour ce monstre qui se disait son père…

Draco contempla les fines cicatrices blanchâtres qui ornaient son bras et son poignet gauche. Conneries… Conneries d'adolescence… Merci papa.

« PUTAIN ! » hurla-t-il.

Décidé à se calmer, il se propulsa sous la douche, s'habilla et sortit. Il prit la peine de regarder sa montre. 15 h 07. Il avait dormi au moins une heure…

Quelque chose le frappa soudain.

« Ah oui, merde… Granger… »

Tremblant encore face à l'intensité de son rêve, il revint brusquement à la réalité. Il devait faire face à un nouveau problème. Il était censé être producteur. Mais qu'allait-il bien dire ?

« La vérité. Tôt ou tard la vérité. Elle est pas très futée quand même, elle m'a même pas reconnu… Et après je pourrais m'amuser un peu, cette fille il faut que je l'aie… Enfin, ça me changeras les idées… »

Il bifurqua en direction du centre-ville. Granger était déjà là, vêtue d'un baggy de mec et d'un débardeur bleu nuit. Draco déglutit.

« Bonjour. » fit-il en la voyant, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

Les yeux brillants de colère, les mains sur les hanches, Hermione se posta face à lui.

« Ah ben quand même ! Vous savez, j'ai pas toute la journée à poireauter comme ça ! D'ailleurs je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue car j'ai vraiment du mal à croire à votre histoire de producteur ! D'abord vous me paraissez bien un peu jeune ! Et ensuite je…. »

Draco resta là, devant elle, un sourire ironique scotché sur le visage. Cette fille avait vraiment du cran. Et si elle ne croyait pas à son histoire, c'était tant mieux, après tout, il n'était pas pour autant obligé de dévoiler sa véritable identité… Enfin, pas pour l'instant !

« Vous quoi ? » fit-il simplement avec un petit sourire toujours scotché sur les lèvres.

« Je… J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part… » balbutia Hermione, troublée.

Draco rejeta une fine mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

« C'est possible… Granger… Tu étais la meilleure élève de l'école… Tu te souviens, à Poudlard ? »

A son grand amusement, la jeune fille se figea, une expression mêlée de stupeur, d'effroi, et d'émotions mêlées scotchée sur le visage.

« Mais… Que ? Comment savez vous… Il doit y avoir une erreur, je ne suis pas… Poudlard… C'est fini tout ça pour moi… QUI ETES VOUS A LA FIN ? »

« Ne t'énerve pas, Miss-je-sais tout ! Mais au fait, où sont donc passés Potter et la belette ? »

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'agrandirent et elle sembla un instant comme scotchée, sans réaction, se contentant de fixer le jeune homme devant elle. Ce sourire sarcastique… Ce regard glacé…

« MALEFOY ? NON C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! MAIS POURQUOI TU M'AS DONNE RENDEZ-VOUS ICI ? » hurla-t-elle comme si elle venait de recevoir une claque en pleine figure.

Draco sourit de plus belle.

« Parce que. C'est vrai que tu chantes bien. Et puis ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vue. Je commençais à m'ennuyer… »

« FAUT QUE TU VIENNE M'EMMERDER MEME APRES L'ECOLE ! »

« Je voulais juste voir si tu allais être assez maligne pour me reconnaître ou pas, c'est tout. Amusant non ? » fit Draco, du même ton calme.

Il s'avança de quelques pas. A présent il était tout près du visage fulminant d'Hermione, ses yeux lui lançant des éclairs au dessous de ses sourcils froncés.

« Je vais te faire ravaler ton sale sourire de fils à papa ! » fulmina-t-elle en avançant d'un pas, malgré elle.

« Tu veux… » murmura Draco à un centimètre du visage de la jeune fille.

« Je veux… Quoi ? »

« Me faire ravaler mon sourire. » lui susurra l'ancien Serpentard en prenant possession de ses lèvres.

* * *

Volà, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre ! REVIEWS REVIEWS PITIE REVIEWS ! lol ! 


	7. C'est toi le tordu dans l'histoire!

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 7 ! Bon, je sais, ça se fait pas d'arrêter les chapitres juste au moment où ça devient intéressant… Enfin, si, ça se fait justement héhéhé… Enfin, j'espère que vous serez toujours là pour la suite, que, je vous assure, j'ai adoré écrire… 100 REVIEWS ! J'ai atteint les 100 reviews ! Merci beaucoup tout le monde, évidemment, je me dois d'y répondre :

Le Saut de l'Ange : Contente que ça t'aie plu ! Pour « Thoughtless » pour moi c'était une évidence de la mettre quelque part parce que j'adore cette chanson et il fallait absolument que je la mette quelque part et là, c'est vrai, c'était le bon moment. Moi aussi j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre lol le coup du sourire je suis fière de moi mdr ! En tout cas merci, voilà la suite !

diabolicvampyr : Voilà la suite !

Kaorulabelle : Merci, voilà la suite ! lol la phrase qui tue c'est du pur Draco mdr ça plaît à beaucoup de monde on dirait.

Elyssia : Lol, oui ça y est, il l'a embrassée t'es contente ? Tu verras bien la réaction, c'est pas vraiment ce à quoi tout le monde s'attend lol de toute façon ils sont très cons et très compliqués ces deux là mdr ! Je vais essayer d'être moins longue dans mes publications et non j'abandonne pas. La preuve : voilà la suite !

dragonia : Lol, tu verras bien, oui y a bien une baffe mais pas forcément au moment où on s'y attend lol ! Les deux chapitres d'un coup c'est pour compenser l'attente lol parce que défois je suis longue ! En tout cas merci, voilà la suite !

vicky-griffindor : Merci pour tous tes compliments, c'est super sympa. Hé oui, les choses commencent à devenir sérieuses ! J'ai moi aussi adoré écrire le chapitre 6. En tout cas merci, voilà la suite !

Floralege : lol je m'en doutait qu'il y aurait des candidates pour faire ravaler son sourire à Draco mdr ! (perso, moi aussi je serais bien partante, m'enfin, lol) Merci, voilà la suite !

buzame : Merci voilà la suite !

Pauapu : Mais oui, Draco c'est un barbare au début c'est : « cause toujours c'est pas a qui m'interresse » mdr ! Contente que tu trouve ça « hors du commun » ça me plaît comme compliment. En tout cas merci, voilà la suite !

LaskaMalfoy : T'inquiète pas, voilà la suite ! (je suppose que c'est pas arrivé « vite » lol ! ) Merci pour la review !

Rebbeca-Black, arwenajane, Lunder, Mlie, laure, Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy, et elliotnaiss : Merci, voilà la suite !

Zilah 666 : Lol, oui Draco se prends une claque à un moment du chapitre ! mdr, il en rate pas une ! En tout cas merci pour ta review, voilà la suite !

Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell : Oui, voilà la suite !

Fol90 : Je sais que c'est un peu court mais c'est comme ça que j'écris j'y peut rien ! Je peux essayer de faire plus long mais bon… Ca dépend des chapitres en fait. En tout cas merci, voilà la suite !

gody : Ron et Harry ils vont peut être revenir… Un jour lol ! Comment ça, Ron et Harry ils vont baiser comme des malades ? Non mais c'est vrai, je cite : « Je me demande moi aussi ce que sont devenus Ron et Harry... Et j'espère qu'ils vont baiser comme des malades! » mdr voilà la suite !

langedesenfers : Du calme, du clame ! lol t'inquiètes pas je vais la finir cette fic, même si c'est vrai que parfois je suis un peu longe ! Merci, voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira, les gars du groupe ils seront présents dans le prochain.

aleera la femme de dracula : Mdr j'ai adoré ton délire franchement t'es complètement déjantée mdr ! Lol Lucius dit que des conneries c'est bien connu… Pour Draco, c'est pas forcément une question de plus de sentiments ou de moins de sentiments mais c'est juste qu'il cache ce qu'il a dans la tête car il sait plus trop où il en est. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour tes délires et ta review, voilà la suite !

titia : Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs, promis.

Voilà, merci tout le monde, bonne lecture!

* * *

_MUSE – « Space dementia »_

_Height is the one for me  
It gives me all I need  
And helps me co-excist _

_With the chill_

_You make me sick_

_Because I adore you so  
I love all the dirty tricks  
And twisted games you play_

_On me_

_Space dementia in your eyes  
Peace will arise and tear us apart  
And make us meaningless again_

_You'll make us want to die  
I'd cut your name in my heart  
We'll destroy this world for you  
I know you want me to feel your pain_

_MUSE – « Démence spatiale » _

_La hauteur est ce qu'il me faut  
Cela me donne tout ce dont j'ai besoin  
Et m'aide à coexister  
Avec la froideur _

_Tu me Tu me rends malade  
Parce que je t'adore tant  
J'aime tous ces sales tours  
Et les jeux pervers que tu exerces  
Sur moi_

_Et la paix sera restaurée  
Et nous déchirera  
Et nous rendra insignifiants à nouveau _

_Tu nous donneras envie de mourir  
J'avais gravé ton nom dans mon cœur  
Nous détruirons ce monde pour toi  
Je sais que tu veux que je  
ressente ta douleur_

* * *

CHAPITRE 7 : C'est toi le tordu dans l'histoire !

« Je voulais juste voir si tu allais être assez maligne pour me reconnaître ou pas, c'est tout. Amusant non ? »

Hermione était scotchée. Malefoy, bien sûr Draco Malefoy, cet abject Serpentard, son ancien camarade de classe… Voilà pourquoi elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part !

Elle restait là, complètement interdite, les yeux dans ceux de son pire ennemi d'adolescence, les yeux fixant ses iris bleu argenté, ces yeux qui lui faisaient remonter des frissons tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale… Et il lui souriait. Calme. Tranquille. Ne cachant pas qu'il se moquait bien d'elle. Hermione sentit la colère monter en elle. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Voilà deux ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, leurs relations s'étaient toujours limités à des regards de mépris et des insultes et voilà qu'il lui donnait rendez-vous, dans un lieu public, en se faisant passer pour un producteur, dans le but de se foutre ouvertement de sa gueule ! Et il se rapprochait d'elle, ce sourire ironique toujours scotché sur la figure, ce sourire…

« Je vais te faire ravaler ton sale sourire de fils à papa ! » fulmina-t-elle en avançant d'un pas, malgré elle.

« Tu veux… »

Draco était très près d'elle. Si près… Trop près… Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa bouche, elle avait la gorge sèche, elle tremblait de partout, elle était toute rouge, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Oh mon Dieu, ces yeux…

« Je veux… Quoi ? » souffla-t-elle à son tour faiblement, les yeux mi-clos.

« Me faire ravaler mon sourire. » lui susurra l'ancien Serpentard en prenant possession de ses lèvres.

Hermione perdit tout contrôle et ferma les yeux. Elle embrassait Draco Malefoy. Et elle aimait ça. Il avait des lèvres si douces et chaudes… Les cheveux désordonnés du blond frôlaient son visage, elle perdit toute notion du monde extérieur.

Alors que leur baiser se prolongeait de plus en plus, elle entrouvrit les yeux. Ceux de Malefoy étaient toujours clos, ses mèches blondes parsemant son visage d'ange. Divine vision.

Dans un unique mouvement, ils s'enlacèrent. Hermione le serra dans ses bras autant qu'elle le pouvait, jusqu'à suffoquer et se faire mal.

Ils s'embrassèrent longtemps, aucun ne semblant vouloir se décoller de l'autre. Ce fut Draco qui rompit le contact.

« T'es vraiment qu'un gros con Malefoy. J'aurais pas dû faire ça. » cracha Hermione en le regardant d'un air de défi.

« Mais tu l'as fait. Et t'avais pas l'air de détester. Si tu veux je… » commença Draco en se rapprochant d'elle.

« NON ! cria Hermione en le repoussant avec violence. C'était la première et la dernière fois Malefoy ! Tu as bien entendu ! Que je te reprennes encore une fois à te foutre ouvertement de moi et c'est ma main que tu va te prendre ! »

« Où ça ? » rigola Draco.

« Juste là ! » précisa Hermione en lui assénant une gifle magistrale.

« AÏE ! Tu me le paieras ! »

« Ca m'étonnerais ! C'est vrai, de toute façon, c'est toi le tordu dans l'histoire ! C'est vrai, faut vraiment pas être équilibré pour se faire passer pour un producteur, aller chercher sa pire ennemie devenue chanteuse pour lui proposer un contrat dans l'unique but de lui sauter dessus ! Tu sais, il y a sûrement dans le coin des filles qui se feraient une joie de passer dans ton lit, mais malheureusement pour toi, je ne suis pas sur la liste, aussi je te conseille vivement d'aller voir AILLEURS ! » expliqua patiemment Hermione en appuyant sur chaque phrase comme si elle parlait à un attardé mental.

« Oh, mais t'inquiète donc pas pour moi… En effet, je suis très bien entouré. »

« Et bien dans ce cas là tout est clair : va te taper tes pouffes ailleurs ! Et à propos depuis quand est-ce que tu me trouve aussi attirante ? » ironisa-t-elle.

« Quand tu fais un effort tu peux être potable ! »

« Je ne fais PAS d'efforts et je ne suis PAS potable ! Je suis moi, c'est tout, et pas n'importe quelle pétasse que tu as l'habitude de fréquenter. CONNARD ! » brailla Hermione.

« Ben dis donc, tu as gagné en assurance ! ricana-t-il. N'empêche, de la part de la meilleure élève de Poudlard, on aurait pu s'attendre, enfin… comment dire, à une autre manière de gagner sa vie… »

« Oui. Et toi tu n'as pas changé. Tu es exactement semblable à ce que tu étais au temps du bahut. Débile, arrogant, snob, pourri gâté… Non tu n'as pas changé. Je me demande ce que toi, TOI qui est si supérieur tu dois bien pouvoir faire de ta vie ! »

« Je fais des études. Université de Kloginton si tu veux savoir. Deuxième année. D'ailleurs c'est pas très loin de mon appart, j'ai de la chance. Tu vois, on ne sais jamais à l'avance ce qu'on va devenir. Toi, tu aurais dû faire des études, moi j'aurais dû travailler. Il en a été autrement. Enfin, je suppose que tu travailles, c'est vrai, tu fais pas que chanter j'imagine ? »

Hermione recula instinctivement d'un pas. Presque toute l'agressivité et la haine contenue quelques instants auparavant dans la voix de son interlocuteur et même – Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues à cette pensée - dans son baiser avait soudainement presque disparu.

« Je suis vendeuse la journée, à côté des concerts. J'essaie de mettre assez d'argent de côté pour espérer pouvoir un jour reprendre des études et avoir un vrai boulot tout en continuant à chanter. Parce que j'adore ça. Ca me manquerais d'arrêter. » souffla Hermione, le cœur serré sans qu'elle sache trop pourquoi.

« Mais… T'as plus d'argent ? Comment t'en es arrivé là ? Tu… »

« Ca ne te regardes pas. » coupa Hermione d'un ton sec.

« OK, OK, pas la peine d'être aussi agressive ! » s'énerva Draco.

Hermione le fixa. Elle le fixa tant qu'elle pouvait, espérant que si elle se noyait dans son regard, ce qu'elle allait dire allait être parfaitement clair, et qu'elle aurait suffisamment vu ce regard pour qu'il ne revienne pas dans ses pensées.

« Ecoute Malefoy… J'ai pas envie de te raconter ma vie et je veux rien savoir de la tienne, je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas changé, et moi non plus, dans le fond je n'aie pas tant changé que ça. Je n'aie pas envie de te voir, je… »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse achever sa phrase, sans qu'elle ne sache comment Draco l'embrassa. Pas comme la première fois, doucement, presque tendrement. Encore une fois, la jeune femme se sentit, du moins dans les premiers temps incapable de le repousser. Pourtant, ce fut elle qui mit fin au baiser, fusillant son adversaire du regard.

Elle voulait l'engueuler, l'insulter, le gifler, lui hurler dessus… Mais elle restait là, debout, les bras ballant, comme une parfaite idiote, à ne rien dire…

« Désolé. Moi non plus j'ai pas envie de te raconter ma vie. Ca ne m'intéresse pas. »

« C'est clair alors. Barre toi. » finit par articuler Hermione.

Son vieil ennemi lui décocha son plus beau sourire, et sans un mot, disparut à l'angle de la rue. Hermione ne bougea pas. Elle avait honte. Terriblement honte. D'elle. De lui. De tout.

* * *

Voilà, c'est terminé. J'espère, que ça vous a plu, à très bientôt, j'attends vos reviews !

Evanescente


	8. Je croyais la haïr, en réalité c'est pir...

Salut tout le monde me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fic qui, l'air de rien, avance pas mal ! Hé oui ! Une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis très très très en avance mais en ce moment je suis très inspirée! Encore une fois, merci merci et re-merci pour vos reviews toujours plus nombreux, le compteur explose ! Comme je le vois, le chapitre 7 vous a fait réagir lol, et c'est pas fini ! En tout cas, comme d'habitude, je réponds à tout le monde : 

Oceana-666, buzame, Kaorulabelle, Mlie, Lunder, Rebecca-Black, Zilah666, laure et Floralege : Merci, voilà la suite !

Sarah Black : Oui, Draco est zarb, c'est pas nouveau mdr ! Merci voilà la suite !

xcats : Merci, ta review m'a fait super plaisir ! Un des meilleurs DM/HG que t'ai jamais lu ? C'est un peu exagéré quand même je pense, y a plein d'auteurs sur mais c'est super sympa. En tout cas lâche pas, voilà la suite !

jay : Non Draco se moque pas d'elle quand il l'embrasse Hermione non plus, mais quand ils font autre chose, bien sûr que oui ! lol de toute façon je crois que tu as très bien compris la psychologie de ces deux déglingués du cerveau de la tête mdr ! Mais niveau sentiments ça progresse, ça progresse… En tout cas merci pour tes compliments, voilà la suite !

vicky-griffindor : Merci ! Ouais pour les derniers mots j'aime bien faire des trucs comme ça genre bien insister sur ce que je veux dire je trouve que ça donne de l'intensité à l'histoire… Et c'est normal que je mette l'accent sur les pensées d'Hermione parce que c'est sont PDV c'est logique lol ! Allez, voilà la suite, celui là, c'est Dray…

LaskaMalfoy : Lol moi aussi j'adore le trip engueulade/embrassade lol ça leur correspond très bien à ces deux là je trouve mdr ! Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, ils se reverront très très bientôt…

Lady Lyanna : C'est pas grave si t'as oublié de reviewer le chapitre précédent, je te pardonne ! En tout cas merci, voilà la suite !

sam malefoy : lol bienvenue au club, moi aussi quand je suis arrivée sur j'ai mis le temps pour comprendre que les reviews c'est le petit bouton « go » en bas de la page mdr ! En tout cas merci pour les compliments, voilà la suite ! Pour les chansons, moi aussi je les adore évidemment, en fait je met ce que j'écoute donc c'est logique lol !

Elyssia : Xptdr c'est clair j'aurais du appeler mon chapitre « Sautez vous dessus, bande de tordus ! » ça aurait été plus explicite mdr ! C'est vrai qu'ils ont tendance à se créer des problèmes eux même même si il y en a qui sont bien réels. (ben oui quand même lol) En tout cas merci, voilà la suite !

Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy : Du calmeuh ! Du calmeuh ! La voilà la suite lol ! Merciiiiiii !

Le Saut de l'Ange : Merci, merci, je sais que j'écoute de la pure musique… Ben oui Dray il l'a ravalé son sourire, et comme il faut d'ailleurs mdr ! Non mais ces deux là franchement… En tout cas contente que ça t'aie plu, merci voilà la suite !

aleera la femme de dracula (l'autre variante est trop à rallonge mdr): Wéééééé encore un délire ! Même si défois c'est assez confus et plein de points d'exclamation et que je comprends pas tout j'adore toujours autant mdr ! Je veux bien aller voir ta fic mais faudrait déjà que je sache où elle est mdr ! (et c'est gentil de dire que je suis une pro mais c'est loin d'être le cas…) En tout cas merci, voilà la suite !

Voilà, merci tout le monde, en avant pour le chapitre 8 !

* * *

AQME – "La réponse"

Tu sais qui je suis

Ce que je pense aussi

Mes moindres pensées t'appartiennent

C'est mon sang

Dans tes veines

La réponse est claire

Tu ne sais rien

Ma réponse est claire

Tu ne sais rien

Tu me hais

Il n'y a que toi qui sait

Pourquoi je fais tout ça

Comment j'en suis arrivé là

La réponse est claire

Tu ne sais rien

Ma réponse est claire

Tu ne sais rien

Rien, rien, rien

* * *

CHAPITRE 8 : Je croyait la haïr, en fait, c'est pire

« Dray, ça va pas ? » demanda Pierrick d'un air inquiet, alors qu'ils sortaient tous les quatre du bâtiment principal de l'université de Kloginton.

« Si… Tout va bien. » marmonna le blond.

Il regarda droit devant lui, se força à avoir l'air le plus inexpressif possible. Non, tout n'allait pas bien.

Depuis qu'il avait embrassé Granger, une semaine plus tôt, depuis leur rencontre, il se sentait le cœur comme enserré dans un étau. Cette sensation ne l'avait pas quitté depuis une semaine, il n'arrivait plus à rien, avait assisté à tous ses cours dans un état second, une seule question l'obsédant : « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde ? »

Il ne savait comment expliquer, les mots étaient trop peu nombreux et trop peu appropriés pour décrire le sentiment qui l'habitait. C'était comme de la haine en plus fort. Une envie irrépressible d'avoir toujours Granger près de lui, de la serrer dans ses bras, de la toucher, de la rabaisser, de la protéger, de l'humilier, de l'embrasser, de la gifler… De l'avoir pour lui, toute entière.

Sans elle, il lui semblait qu'il manquait d'oxygène, qu'il suffoquait, qu'il n'était plus qu'une enveloppe sans âme, glacée et rongée par le vide, l'atrocité du néant. Si il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu la retrouver. Rien n'était plus facile : il avait l'adresse du site officiel de son groupe avec les dates et les lieux des prochains concerts. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'avait pas cherché. Après tout, si il ne cherchait pas à la voir, si il s'efforçait de penser au temps où elle était la meilleure amie de Potter et Weasley, au collège, où il ne ressentait pour elle qu'un vague sentiment d'indifférence mêlée de mépris…

Mais ce truc. Ca ne partait pas. Draco n'avait JAMAIS ressenti une chose pareille de toute sa vie. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était mourir. Après tout, c'était peut être la bonne solution, un suicide. Comme ça, il cesserait de voir Granger partout, de penser malgré lui à sa pire ennemie, de la vouloir, de la sentir ancrée en lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien n'y faire.

Il n'irait plus jamais à un concert. Sinon, il reverrait inévitablement Granger dans sa robe pourpre, la sueur perlant sur son front se collant à ses cheveux magnifiques.

La veille, il avait recommencé à se mutiler. Lui même se faisait peur, voilà où il en était arrivé. Il l'avait déjà fait, il y avait bien longtemps, les cicatrices sur son avant-bras gauche datant de l'année de ses quinze ans, l'époque où la dictature morale de son père avait commencé à devenir de plus en plus insupportable… Il l'avait refait. Ce soir là, il s'était senti si mal, si seul… Une rage bouillonnante était montée en lui, il ne savait pourquoi. Il avait envie de hurler, de se taper la tête contre les murs, de tuer, de tout casser, d'avoir Granger en face de lui et de la torturer, de la tuer pour la punir de le consumer comme elle le faisait…

Il avait pris un cutter, et s'était sur lui qu'il s'était défoulé, à défaut d'autre chose. Il savait que son sweat blanc dissimulait trois entailles profondes dont une semblait prête à s'infecter. Il n'avait rien dit à ses amis. Ni à sa tante. Il ne voulait parler à personne.

Depuis une semaine, il vivait comme un automate. Il allait en cours, il discutait avec ses amis, il mangeait, il se lavait, il se couchait… Il ne sortait presque plus. Enfin, il sortait le minimum qu'un étudiant doit faire pour se fondre dans la masse et ne pas éveiller de soupçons…

Tout à ses pensées, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il y avait un moment que ses amis étaient partis, qu'il avait quitté l'université, et qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui.

Ce soir, ils sortaient Tarek, Pierrick, lui, ainsi que d'autres amis de l'université. Ils allaient à une espèce de fête étudiante ouverte à tous, même à ceux qui ne faisaient pas partie de l'école. C'était Tarek qui l'avait poussé à venir, mais Draco n'avait pas envie d'y aller, lui qui était d'ordinaire toujours partant pour une virée, un concert, ou une soirée en boîte. Mais là, non. Sortir signifiait voir des gens, devoir parler, plaisanter, sourire, tout en étant détruit de l'intérieur. Il voulait dormir. Ou mieux, il voulait mourir.

« Rien à foutre, j'irais pas à cette fête ! » marmonna-t-il pour lui même.

Et pourtant, il savait bien que si. Il allait se reprendre. Il allait draguer deux-trois filles qu'il repèrererait sur la piste de danse, et il allait se bourrer la gueule afin de ne plus penser à rien.

Bref, Draco s'organisait un beau programme de soirée.

* * *

Voilà, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre, il est très court mais très important car les sentiments se développent vraiment à partir du prochain chapitre c'est du sérieux ! Allez, un petit review ?

Evanescente


	9. Ambiance, ambiance

Salut tout le monde ! Et oui, encore un nouveau chapitre ! Cette fic là, je sens que je suis bien partie pour la terminer ! Merci et re-merci pour vos nombreux reviews, c'est super, ma fic a du succès, je suis trop contente. Evidemment, je réponds à tout le monde :

Audinette : Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant, c'est pas grave si t'as raté des chapitres… Du moment que tu les lis ! lol ! La soirée arrive ! Chapitres 9 et 10 ! En tout cas merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !

zeeve lelula, Lili Rose, Hermylove, Kaorulabelle, Mlie, sam malefoy, Rebecca-Black et Enora Black: Merci, voilà la suite !

jay : Je sais que c'est court mais pour cette fic je préfère faire plein de chapitres courts plutôt que peu de grands, je trouve que ça correspond mieux. Sinon je suis contente que ça te plaise, merci pour les compliments. Oui, Draco est heu… comment dire pas tout à fait indifférent à Hermione mdr ! Encore merci, voilà la suite !

Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy : Alors toi t'as un pseudo impossible ! Que signifie ce pseudo à rallonge ! lol, je veux ma review conne pour ce chapitre ! Merci quand même pour cette admirable review de plusieures lignes sans lien les unes avec les autres, en tout cas merci, voilà la suite !

aleera la femme de dracula : T'es complètement tarée mdr ! (Rassures toi, pour moi, c'est une qualité, pas très utile pour la « réussite sociale » mais on s'en tamponne gravement en fait) Et pour le mec qui te trouve gamine, la réponse est simple, c'est un con. Ou dans un langage plus soutenu, un couillon, ce qui est plus évolué comme espèce. (la couillonnade et la connerie sont deux espèces proches, mais distinctes.) Lol, t'en fait pas, il en vaut pas la peine. En tout cas merci, voilà la suite !

Zilah666 : Mais c'est vrai QUE va-t-il se passer à cette fête ? lol quel suspense ! Voilà la suite !

luna potter :Merci pour les compliments c'est super sympa, contente que tu trouve ma fic originale. Pour le nouveau look d'Hermione, je l'aie un peud écrit au début de la fic mais selon moi, c'est pas le plus important, pour moi le look reste pour Hermione quelque chose de très abstrait, elle est belle sans s'en rendre compte et sans faire vraiment d'effort, elle n'est pas super soignée mais elle dégage un certain charme. Elle a pris goût à s'habiller metal depuis qu'elle est dans le groupe mais elle a en fait tendance à superposer pleins de trucs les uns sur les autres sans se poser de questions comme tu va le voir dans ce chapitre lol ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira et encore merci !

Le Saut de l'Ange : Lol c'est clair que Draco à vraiment besoin de drogues et de psychotropes mdr, on se demande ce qui lui arrive… Mais t'inquiète dont pas, il va revenir à lui… Après tout, c'est toujours Draco ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !

buzame : Et oui, Draco déprime… On se demande à cause de qui… Merci, voilà la suite !

Fol90 : Oui, Draco a toujours des charmants programmes de soirée, on s'en doute lol ! Voilà la suite !

Laska Malefoy : Il est amoureux ? Peut être… Mais c'est très compliqué dans sa tête lol, un vrai psychopathe ! Et oui, Draco est violent, je pense que ce n'est un scoop pour personne mdr ! Je vais pas trop en dire, mieux vaut lire la suite !

dragonia : Draco va se reprendre, t'inquiète dont pas, c'est quand même un Malefoy, malgré le fait que son père soit un couillon mdr ! En tout cas merci, voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant !

vicky-gryffindor : Tu sais, les intervalles de temps que je met à poster des nouveaux chapitres ça varie énormément ça peut aller de quelques jours à plusieurs mois ça dépend de mon inspiration en fait… C'est vrai, c'est chiant pour les lecteurs mais j'y peut rien je peut pas me forcer à écriré ça vient quand ça vient et j'essaie d'écrire des bons trucs… En tout cas je suis contente de voir que j'arrive à faire passer des émotions avec mes chapitres, ça fait super plaisir. Et je comprend que tu adores le contraste entre l'envie de la tuer et celle de l'embrasser moi aussi j'adore, c'est le propre des D/He c'est pour ça que je suis une inconditionnelle de ce couple lol ! En tout cas merci, voilà la suite !

Elyssia : Draco n'est pas cinglé, c'est un personnage complexe, lol ! Bon, d'accord, il est un peu cinglé, je te l'accorde, mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime non ? Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira. Merci !

Voilà, encore merci tout le monde, j'adore les reviews ! Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

_WITHIN TEMPTATION : « Stand my ground »_

_I can see  
When you stay low nothing happends  
Does it feel right ?  
Late at night  
Things I thought I put behind me  
Haunt my mind  
I just know theres no escape  
Now once it sets its eyes on you  
But I wont run, have to stare it in the eye_

_Stand my ground, I wont give in  
No more denying, I got to face it  
Won't close my eyes and hide the truth inside  
If I dont make it, someone else will_

_Sand my ground_

_WITHIN TEMPTATION : « Tenir bon »_

_Je vois que  
Quand tu fais profil bas  
Rien ne se passe  
ça te paraît bien?  
Tard la nuit  
Les choses que j'ai cru avoir mises derrière moi  
Hantent mon esprit_

_Je sais juste qu'il n'y a pas d'échappatoire,  
A présent, une fois que ça pose les yeux sur moi  
Mais je fuirai pas  
Je dois te fixer dans ses yeux_

_Tenir bon  
Je ne céderai pas  
Plus de déni  
Je dois y faire face  
Je ne fermerai pas les yeux et ne cacherais pas la vérité en moi  
Si je ne réussis pas, quelqu'un d'autre réussira peut être  
A tenir à ma place_

* * *

CHAPITRE 9 : Ambiance, ambiance 

« Allez Herm, tu viens ! »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Mais alleeeeeez ! Tu viens oui ou merde ? »

« Merde. »

« Non mais sérieux, pourquoi tu veux pas y aller ? »

« Parce que j'irais pas. J'ai pas envie.»

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ca me regarde. »

« Pfff… Les joies de la colocation ! » soupira Hermione intérieurement. Elle squattait l'appartement de son guitariste depuis trois jours pour la simple raison qu'elle avait perdu ses clefs. Etant donné qu'il ne savait rien du monde des sorciers et qu'elle avait décidé de tout en oublier, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas ouvrir la porte. Bref, Dylan lui avait proposé son appart et un lit de camp. Elle n'avait pas refusé, malgré son irrépressible envie d'être seule, même plusieurs jours après ce qui s'était passé avec Draco. En cet instant, elle ne pensait qu'à lui, comme tous les jours d'ailleurs. Il lui semblait que tout, dans le monde extérieur allait lui rappeler le jeune homme blond au sourire moqueur et que la seule solution était de sortir le moins possible. Il y avait un seul hic : voilà près d'une demi-heure que Dylan la suivait partout dans l'espoir insensé de réussir à la convaincre d'aller à cette fête. Ce que l'infortuné avait visiblement du mal à comprendre, c'est qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Hermione était décidée à passer la soirée au lit, avec un bouquin.

« Allez Herm, viens avec nous ! Tu verras ça va être bien ! Bon, OK, ils passent de la musique de chiottes, mais la musique de chiottes est excellente pour danser, tu le sais très bien ! » tenta d'argumenter Dylan.

« Ecoutes, j'aime pas la musique de chiottes, et toi non plus, je vois pas pourquoi tu veux à tout prix aller à cette fête ! » s'exaspéra Hermione.

« Parce que j'ai envie de sortir et que j'aie pas encore viré papi pantoufle, si tu veux bien m'excuser ! » répliqua son colocataire provisoire.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« C'est moi que tu visais en parlant de pantoufles ? »

« Oui, parfaitement. Tu devrais même te mettre au tricot. » rigola son ami.

« C'est bon, t'as gagné, JE VIENS ! Mais de toute façon je vois pas ce que ça change étant donné qu'on ne se verra pas vu qu'on va se perdre dans une atmosphère enfumée avec un tas de gens qui sortent de je-sais-pas-où qui sauteront partout en agitant les bras. » capitula Hermione.

« OUI ! hurla Dylan. C'est pas grave, j'ai réussi à te faire changer d'avis, c'est le principal ! »

« Me braille pas dans les tympans, merci, t'es pas sur scène. Et te vante pas trop tant que t'es pas sûr que je changerais pas d'avis ! »

« Tu changeras pas d'avis. » dit simplement Dylan en l'embrassant sur la joue, avant de tourner les talons, certainement pour aller faire les courses.

Restée seule, Hermione se força à respirer un grand coup. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Le pressentiment qu'elle ne devait pas aller à cette fête, qu'elle ferait mieux de rester au lit, à dormir, dormir sans fin, pour ne jamais se réveiller et ne plus jamais penser.

Ne plus jamais penser… Non. Peut être pas. Hermione aimait trop réfléchir. Mais ce qu'elle voulait surtout, c'était ne plus jamais penser à Draco. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui collait son visage devant le sien en permanence, qu'on la torturait avec sa voix qui résonnait à son oreille alors qu'il n'était même pas là, qu'on la poignardait avec ses yeux ne brillant que pour elle… Si la jeune femme avait su qui était ce « on », elle aurait commis un meurtre. C'était tellement dur de ne pas le voir, de ne pas pouvoir le toucher, lui dire qu'il était con, qu'il se la pétait, qu'il était superficiel, que ses cheveux ne tenaient pas tout seuls, qu'elle l'emmerdait lui et son père, qu'elle avait envie de le tuer, ou plutôt de l'effacer de la Terre et de sa mémoire, de sa mémoire à elle, pour qu'il n'existe plus, pour qu'il n'aie jamais existé, pour qu'il ne la torture plus, même en pensées.

Elle ne savait pas où il vivait à présent. Elle ne le reverrait jamais plus. Elle en aurait hurlé. Elle avait besoin de lui dire à quel degré de haine elle en était arrivée, pour lui. C'était comme un besoin, c'était vital. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment elle réagirait, si par hasard, elle le revoyait un jour. Elle ne voulait pas… L'oublier, oui, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à faire.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au radioréveil posé sur la table de nuit de Dylan. 21 h 37. Les mecs n'allaient pas tarder à venir la chercher pour aller à la fête.

« Je vois pas pourquoi j'aie accepté de venir à cette fête pourrie… » songea-t-elle avec agacement.

En plus, c'était une fête universitaire, alors qu'elle rêvait d'aller à l'université et qu'elle n'avait jamais pu, faute d'argent. Si c'était pas déprimant ça…

Tant pis. Elle avait dit à Dylan qu'elle irait, elle irait, point final.

Elle fouilla dans sa valise où étaient entassés, pêle-mêle, ses vêtements et costumes de scène.

A l'époque de Poudlard, Draco aimait les filles discrètes, soumises et qui n'ouvraient jamais leur gueule. D'ailleurs Draco aimait toujours ce genre de potiches, évidemment, cela allait de soit ! Dieu qu'elle le haïssait… Elle avait tant envie de le tuer…

Elle enfila un pantalon rouge et large surmonté d'une minijupe de couleurs toutes plus criardes les unes que les autres, un débardeur noir, trois colliers, huit bracelets et rattacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval très haute et très imparfaite qui lui donnait l'air d'avoir pris 220 volts.

Les retraités du coin de la rue la jugerait immonde et vulgaire lorsqu'ils la verraient sortir de chez elle. Dylan la trouverait magnifique, c'était sûr, ceci étant dû au fait que Dylan n'avait pas la même conception de la beauté que la plupart déjà. Elle sourit. C'était ce qu'elle préférait chez lui. Il n'était pas « la plupart des gens ». Malgré les airs qu'il se donnait qui avait tendance à l'agacer un peu, il n'avait vraiment rien d'une brute. Il était même adorable. Depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée de la rue, elle avait développé avec lui une amitié très forte. Bien sûr, les autres membres du groupe étaient également très sympathiques et elle rigolait bien avec eux, mais avec Dylan, c'était particulier. Ils avaient passé de longues soirées, à parler, à discuter de tout sans aucune gêne et à présent, ils se connaissaient par cœur. Plus qu'un ami, elle avait là trouvé un grand frère, un confident.

« Il y a un peu d'Harry et un peu de Ron en lui… » pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

Mais ni Harry, ni Ron n'étaient du genre à se faire des dreadlocks et à sortir en courant de chaque pièce en se cognant dans tous les meubles en braillant de temps à autre :

« CED VIRE TES AFFAIRES DE PAR DESSUS LES MIENNE T'ES PAS CHEZ MEME TU M'EMMERDE A LA FIN ! »

Dylan était unique, même si il remplaçait un peu Harry et Ron dans le cœur d'Hermione, même si parfois elle aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus…

« La seule chose dont je ne lui aie pas parlé, c'est ce connard de Draco… » songea-t-elle avec amertume.

« Hermione ! T'es prête ? »

La jeune femme sursauta.

« Ced ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu t'incruste encore chez Dylan ? Où sont les autres ? » demanda-t-elle à son ami qui venait d'apparaître soudainement dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Ils sont en bas. Ils nous attendent. » répondit Cédric.

« OK j'arrive. »

En descendant les marches de l'escalier, Hermione se sentit un peu mieux. Après tout, peut être que finalement, elle allait s'amuser à cette fête… Peut être que ça lui changerait les idées…

Le trajet fut plutôt court. Les jeunes gens étaient déjà en ville, le lieu où se situait la fête n'était pas si loin que ça. Hermione se surprit même à rire et à plaisanter, chose qui ne lui était arrivé que très rarement en cette longue semaine.

Sitôt arrivée dans la salle, elle se sentit comme dans un autre monde, Dylan avait finalement eu raison d'insister, c'était le genre d'endroit qui vidait complètement la tête, que la techno assourdissante martelait. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une demi-heure pour perdre ses amis de vue.

« Sûrement en train de draguer… » pensa-t-elle en riant.

Elle ne s'était pas trompé : loin dans le fond de la salle, Dylan et Cédric étaient apparemment en grande conversation avec deux jolies blondes.

« En effet… Ca vide complètement la tête, en en plus, c'est pouffe-land… » songea-t-elle avec amertume à la vue de la bombe atomique qui se superposait à sa propre image.

Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la piste de danse et commença à danser n'importe comment. Elle sentit qu'on la regardait, elle, sa tenue, et ses sauts de kangourou. Elle s'en fichait.

Durant plusieurs chansons, elle resta là, au milieu de la piste, cernée de toute part par toutes sortes de gens, une odeur de fumée, d'alcool et de transpiration flottant dans l'air. Enfin, elle ne pensait plus à rien. Enfin, elle se sentait libérée.

Longtemps après, elle fit une pause. Elle commençait à se diriger vers le bar, dans l'espoir de réussir à se frayer un chemin pour se payer une boisson qui la rafraîchirait un peu, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta net, les yeux agrandis par la surprise, les bras ballants, la gorge plus sèche que jamais.

Là, à l'écart, sur une chaise dans un coin de la salle un garçon buvait de la bière à même le goulot. Un garçon qu'elle connaissait. Un garçon qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas voir. Et le pire, le pire de tout, c'est qu'il l'avait vue.

Elle lui fit un sourire moqueur et tendit son majeur en l'air, lui indiquant explicitement d'aller se faire foutre. Il ne l'aurait pas comme ça : elle tiendrait bon. Il n'était pas question qu'elle s'aplatisse devant lui.

* * *

Voilà ! Terminé ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Pas de faux suspense : vous savez tous qui Hermione vient de voir ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre 10 est déjà commencé, vous aurez sûrement bientôt la suite, mais en attendant, REVIEWS ! A très bientôt. 

Evanescente


	10. Pétage de plombs

Salut tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 10 ! Celui là devrait vous plaire je pense ! Cette fic touche à sa fin, je compte faire encore cinq chapitres, l'histoire étant déjà bien avancée. Mais tout d'abord, les réponses aux reviews :

Elyssia: Ben oui, soyons réaliste, les cheveux de Draco ne tiennent pas tout seuls mdr ! Mais là, c'est clair qu'il en prend pour son grade, mais bon ça lui fait pas de mal, ça lui fait les pieds comme on dit ! (enfin, c'est trop con cette expression, ça veut rien dire !) Pour les soirées universitaires lourdes c'est vrai que j'aie bien forcé le trait je voulais une ambiance bien lourde et fermée, et apparemment j'ai bien réussi. Pauvre Hermione, pas du tout son trip ! Allez, merci, voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira !

vicky-gryffindor : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite, ne t'inquiète pas, Harry et Ron c'est pas pour tout de suite mais ils vont sûrement faire une apparition. Pour ce chapitre, je pense qu'il te plaira, lol !

Le Saut de l'Ange : Lol, pouffe-land pour moi c'est une expression passée dans le langage courant mdr ! hello ! Contente que ce chapitre t'aie plu, celui là devrais te plaire aussi, je pense, lol c'est clair que Draco là il est malmené, mais tant mieux pour lui, ça lui fait pas de mal mdr ! En tout cas merci, voilà la suite !

buzame : Merci, voilà la suite ! Ne t'inquiète pas Harry et Ron vont sûrement apparaître vers la fin de la fic.

jay : Oui, pour cette fic, je préfère des petits chapitres, je suis plus à l'aise comme ça, enfin, contente que ça te plaise, voilà la suite !

Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy : Wahouh il est bien étudié ton pseudo, c'est vrai, il y a, en ce bas monde virtuel tant de gens qui ont un pseudo qui veut rien dire, mdr ! Wé moi aussi j'aime bien WT mais défois j'aimerais bien que ça gueule un peu plus, tout en gardant la même atmosphère, mais « Stand my ground » et « Aquarius » sont géniales ! Non, je ne suis pas gothique, même si je m'y intéresse et que j'ai un petit peu l'état d'esprit quand ça me prends… Mais sinon dans mes fringues on va dire je suis plutôt style « punkette » lol, le genre très discret avec plein de couleurs ultra flashantes, plein d'accessoires et les paupières vertes, bleues, noires, ou violettes selon l'humeur mdr ! Pour les sauts de kangourou, ça m'est venu… Comme ça ! lol cherche pas à comprendre ! Lol, au lieu de partir dans des délires, cherche au fond de ton esprit embrumé QUI Hermione a-t-elle donc pu retrouver ? Evidemment que tes phrases n'ont aucun rapport entre elles, cela va de soit, et c'est ce qui me plaît dans tes reviews ! Et, à mort les figures géométriques, pitié, j'aime pô les maths ! Allez, merci, voilà la suite, et que la Force soit avec toi ! « Vous avez tué mon père ! » « Non Luke, je suis… Ta mère ! », « Naaaaaaaaan ! Alors c'était vous le travesti dans cette boîte gay ? », « Oui mon fils. Je pense que tu es assez grand pour connaître la vérité. »

enora black, Lili Rose, Estelle01, Maeel, Arwenajane, Rebecca-Black et zeeve lelula :Merci, voilà la suite!

Floralege : Lol moi aussi j'ai bien aimé écrire ce passage… Merci, voilà la suite !

Aleera la femme de Dracula : Ah pitié ! Me parle pas de « Candy shop » c'est atroce cette chanson t'as vu le clip ? Que des pouffes horriblement refaites de partout qui roulent du cul devant des rappeurs ! Je déteste çaaaaa ! Achevez moi ! Heu… Sinon, tu dis que le mec est un couillon, c'est normal, tous les mecs sont des couillons ! Mais dit moi tu es en quelle classe ? Moi je termine terriblement ma 3ème dans un asile de cons déguisé en collège et j'en peux plus, je vais arrêter dans une semaine et je reviendrais juste pour le brevet tellement je supporte plus, là bas j'ai plus de potes et si je continue à y aller je vais faire une véritable dépression ! Enfin, vivement le lycée ! Pour tes fics, oui, bien sûr j'irais voir et je te posterais des reviews à l'occasion mais met toi bien ça dans le crâne : JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PRO ! Et bien loin de l'être, malheureusement… En tout cas merci, voilà la suite, je pense que ce chapitre devrais te plaire lol !

Audinette : Oui, oui, ils sont à la fête TOUS LES DEUX ! mdr, apparemment tu l'as bien compris ! Allez voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira…

Dragonia : Hé oui, c'est l'amour fou ! Lol mais ils sont pas près de se l'avouer ces deux là, aussi butés l'un que l'autre ! Merci, voilà la suite !

Zilah666 : Ben wi, moi aussi j'adorerais trop avoir un pote comme Dylan mais à la place je termine péniblement ma 3ème dans un asile de cons où, d'ailleurs j'ai plus de potes… Enfin, j'arrête dans une semaine parce que je fais une dépression je te jure c'est trop la zone là bas y a que 200 élèves, c'est une prison et les gens sont trop cons laisse tomber, enfin, au lycée ça ira mieux de toute façon les gens sont beaucoup mieux là bas et j'y connaît presque personne, et ceux que je connaît sont trop sympa lol, désolée pour cette parenthèse, voilà la suite !

sam malefoy : Lol, pouffe-land c'est une expression à moi, pour moi c'est carrément passé dans le langage courant mdr ! Allez, merci, voilà la suite !

LaskaMalefoy : C'est clair « comment ne pas la voir ? » sur ce coup là elle est pas discrète, la pauvre, je l'ai fait s'habiller comme moi mdr J.K Rowling doit se retourner dans sa… heu maison ! En tout cas merci, voilà la suite !

Voilà, terminé pour les réponses aux reviews, vous pouvez commencer votre lecture.

* * *

_INDOCHINE – « Marilyn »_

_Embrasser le garçon_

_Sur la bouche_

_Et puis se mouiller_

_L'emmener dans le fond_

_Du couloir_

_Et puis se brûler_

_Etre blanc être pâle_

_Se rechercher la vie_

_Se faire mal_

_En se disant que juste après, juste après_

_On le regrettera, sûrement pas, juste après_

_Moi je veux vivre, vivre, vivre_

_Un peu plus fort_

_Embrasser la fille_

_Sur les lèvres_

_Et puis décider_

_Descendre pas à pas_

_En bas de l'escalier_

_Encore plus bas_

_Ne pas savoir qui l'on va_

_Trouver dans le fond_

_Ce qu'est la vie ce que j'en sais_

_Ce qu'il faut croire_

_Et puis se sacrifier, et puis se crucifier, sans hommage_

_Et puis rester cachés_

_Les corps écartés_

_Sans espoir_

_S'abandonner_

_Ne plus jamais s'en déplaire_

_Juste en fermant les yeux_

_S'imaginer ses dieux_

_Nous on veut vivre, vivre, vivre_

_Encore plus fort_

* * *

CHAPITRE 10 : Pétage de plombs

Draco serra les poings. Mais comment osait-elle, cette sale petite conne, l'envoyer se faire voir, comme ça, rien que pour le fait d'être présent ? Il était sous le choc. Partout où il allait il fallait donc qu'elle y soit ? Pourquoi était-elle à cette fête ? Bon, d'accord, il aurait dû s'y attendre, la salle était immense, Hermione était visiblement dans la même ville que lui et presque toute la population jeune du coin s'était donnée le mot pour débarquer mais c'était pas une raison ! Pourquoi n'était-elle pas actuellement en train de bouquiner, de gueuler après quelqu'un d'autre que lui ou de répéter sur l'une de ses chansons ? Pourquoi ?

« CONNASSE ! »

La musique assourdissante couvrit la voix de Draco. Personne n'avait entendu l'insulte, ni le groupe de rappeurs, apparemment déjà bien alcoolisés qui se tenaient à droite de la chaise où il était assis, et encore moins la concernée, à l'autre bout de la salle, les bras ballant, qui le fixait d'un air mêlé d'ahurissement, de désir et de haine.

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, Draco se leva en trombe, il traversa la piste de danse, bousculant tout le monde, et atterrit juste en face de celle qui le torturait de l'intérieur. Il la foudroya d'un regard haineux et la saisit violemment par le bras.

« AIE ! MALEFOY QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LA ? T'ES COMPLETEMENT TARE ! LACHE MOI ! LACHE MOI TOUT DE SUITE ! T'ES CINGLE ! OU TU M'EMMENE ? »

La musique était toujours aussi forte, mais les cris d'Hermione l'étaient presque autant. Il l'entraîna à l'extérieur, donnant sur une sorte de jardin. Il n'y avait presque personne.

Elle se débattit, le frappa, le griffa, mais il ne lâchait pas prise. Sitôt qu'il furent suffisamment éloignés du vacarme assourdissant pour pouvoir s'entendre, Draco desserra un peu son emprise.

« Faut qu'on parle ! » asséna-t-il.

Hermione lui renvoya un regard qu'il ne comprit pas.

« VAS-Y ! CRIE ! FRAPPE MOI ! PARLE MOI ! MAIS PUTAIN DIT QUELQUE CHOSE ! TUE MOI SI T'EN AS ENVIE MAIS DIT QUELQUE CHOSE A LA FIN AU LIEU DE RESTER PLANTEE LA COMME UNE PAUVRE CONNE ! » eut-il envie de hurler, sans pouvoir le faire.

Il ne dit pas cela. Mais sa tête le hurlait.

« J'ai rien à te dire, Malefoy. » lui déclara simplement son adversaire.

Draco la gifla. De toutes ses forces. Rien ? Elle n'avait rien à lui dire ? RIEN A LUI DIRE ! Il l'en aurait tuée !

Alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas laisser les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il osa croiser son regard. Sa joue était toute rouge à l'endroit où il l'avait giflée et ses yeux étaient à présent noyés de larmes, plus haineux que jamais. Il se sentit minable. C'était pire maintenant.

Il vit pas la claque arriver. Il la sentit par contre, une douleur cuisante sur son visage, une douleur qui n'égalait pourtant en rien celle de son âme…

« Retour à l'envoyeur. »

Hermione tentait de rester calme mais sa voix tremblait. Elle semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes.

Sans prévenir, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se serrant le plus fort qu'ils le pouvaient, le corps comprimé contre celui de l'autre, à en étouffer.

Hermione se sentit si confuse, si horriblement… elle ne savait pas elle même, elle ne trouvait pas les mots, aucun mots ne pouvant exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Pou… Pourquoi est-ce que tu… » balbutia-t-elle, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage.

Draco la regarda. Dieu, qu'elle était belle… Elle ne ressemblait à personne.

« Je suis désolé… On est quitte… Je pouvais pas supporter que tu me regardes comme ça… Que tu dises rien… Je sais pas pourquoi… J'aurais pas dû te frapper… Je crois que je te hais encore plus qu'avant… » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, aussi bouleversé qu'elle, sans cesser de la serrer contre lui.

« M… Moi aussi… C'est donc ça la haine… Draco… »

Leurs lèvres se mêlèrent en un baiser passionné. Ils leur semblèrent à chacun qu'ils mettaient toute leur vie, tout leurs corps, toute leur âme, et toute leur colère dans ce baiser, ils ne désiraient qu'une chose, abandonner le monde extérieur, ne voir plus que l'autre et ne faire qu'un.

Ils se séparèrent à regret, conscients que beaucoup de jeunes et moins jeunes commençaient à sortir dans le jardin et qu'ils devaient offrir un assez joli spectacle, ce qui les agaçait au plus haut point.

Draco la fusilla du regard.

« Tu m'emmerdes ! Je te reprends encore une fois à te foutre de ma gueule, tu perds rien pour attendre, je ne permet pas qu'on se moque de moi comme ça !» lui asséna-t-il, reprenant son regard dur et froid.

« Tu es minable Malefoy. Toujours à te croire supérieur. Tu es très beau et j'admet qu'il est très dur de te résister mais à l'intérieur, c'est vide ! » répliqua Hermione.

« Moi, ton intérieur j'en aie absolument rien à secouer. Je me suis laissé emporter tout à l'heure, je regrette. Mais franchement regardes toi ! Tu te fringue comme un sapin de Noël et en fait tu sais même pas t'amuser, ça fait je sais pas combien de temps que tu tournes en rond ! »

Hermione le toisa d'un regard de dédain.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu n'as pas changé. Tu me déçois, Malefoy. C'est comme à Poudlard, les fringues et ta gueule y a que ça qui t'intéresse. Va te trouver une pétasse mieux fringuée que moi que tu pourras insulter tant que tu veux sans qu'elle te dise rien, mais moi, je marche pas. Salut. » fit-elle en se dirigeant vers le bar.

Draco la regarda s'éloigner. Il avait senti une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être chiante ! » pensa-t-il.

Il repensa à leur étreinte et ses entrailles semblèrent se tordre violemment. Il inspira un grand coup, et rentra dans la salle. Il n'avait toujours rien bu depuis le début de la soirée, tout ça à cause d'elle. Et en plus, à présent, c'était pire, il réfléchissait trop, il avait mal. Oui, il fallait vraiment remédier à ça.

« Une bière s'il vous plaît. »

Il paya. Il allait s'installer dans un coin quand il vit Hermione, accoudée au bar, qui le regardait, un sourire moqueur scotché aux lèvres.

« Alors, petit dragon, on boit pour oublier sa peine ? Tu vas pas bien, je me trompe ? Ne dis pas non, ça transparaît. »

Draco serra les poings et but d'un coup près d'un quart de la bouteille de bière.

« T'en veux ? » fit-il, pour toute réponse, en lui tendant la bouteille.

Hermione ne refusa pas. Il en fut étonné, ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle avait touché juste. Oui, il allait mal, et à cause d'elle. Mais ça, il ne l'avouerais jamais.

La bouteille fut vite finie, ils en partagèrent une autre. Sans qu'ils sachent comment, ni pourquoi, tout naturellement. Comme si cela ne leur suffisait pas, ils burent encore un verre de whisky chacun, et c'est en titubant, des étoiles et de l'ivresse plein les yeux et la tête, qu'ils se redirigèrent vers le parc, bras dessus, bras dessous, ne calculant plus rien, grisés par l'alcool et la présence de l'autre.

Ils trouvèrent un coin à l'abri des regards, Draco prit Hermione par la taille, et sans comprendre pourquoi, ni comment, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement de Draco.

« Qu'est-ce que… Où on est… » questionna Hermione, littéralement secouée d'un rire nerveux en regardant la petite pièce qui avait remplacé la musique assourdissante et le décor du parc donnant sur la salle des fêtes.

« HAHAHA ! Transplanage amélioré ! Je sais encore le faire ! On m'a appris, c'est un vieux truc ! Je peux transporter quelqu'un d'autre où je veux aller à condition que je le touche ! HAHAHA ! J'adore ! C'est dément ! »

Il marqua une pause.

« J'suis défoncé ! Héhé ! »

Hermione le transperça d'un regard fiévreux en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

« Draco… Embrasse moi. »

Ils se jetèrent littéralement l'un sur l'autre et basculèrent sur le lit de Draco. Le T-shirt d'Hermione fit un vol plané à travers la pièce, immédiatement rejoint par celui de Draco, qui, d'ailleurs, resta un moment accroché à la lampe du plafonnier avant de retomber mollement sur le sol de l'appartement.

« Humm… Au fait c'était qui le gars avec qui t'était là ? »

« … Mmm… Qui ça ? »

« Le taré. Celui qui a des cheveux comme des tresses de paniers HAHAHA ! Il s'appelle comment ? »

« Mmm… Je sais plus… Ah, j'y suis, Didier. »

« Ah, Didier. On s'en fout. »

« Nmmmon… Il est gentil Didier. Mmm… » tenta d'argumenter Hermione alors que son pantalon, celui de Draco, la jupe par dessus le sien, le sien, ainsi qu'un bazar innommable de ceintures cloutées et de bijoux divers atterrissaient au dessus des T-shirts.

Leurs lèvres écrasées contre celles de l'autre ne leur donnèrent plus l'occasion de parler, et l'alcool aidant, ils n'en étaient même plus capables. Leurs jambes s'enroulaient, leurs corps se serraient, ils se sentaient en fusion dans un bonheur inimaginable.

Evidemment, ni le garçon, ni la fille n'imaginaient que « Merde ! » serait le premier mot qu'ils prononceraient le lendemain matin.

* * *

Voilà c'est terminé lol ! Alala vous pouvez pas savoir comment je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre, et là fin, j'ai trop trippé lol toujours « Didier » et ses cheveux, il est increvable, alala, la jeunesse de nos jours… REVIEWS plizzzzz !

Evanescente


	11. Je t\'hai

Salut tout le monde ! Hé oui, je suis increvable, encore là avec un nouveau chapitre, qui aurait dû arriver beaucoup plus tôt si n'avait pas déconné! Enfin,en ce moment jeprofite de mon temps libre pour écrire car je suis inspirée en ce moment et quand je serais en vacances j'aurais moins le temps ni le courage d'écrire donc autant bien avancer maintenant ! Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews et encore une fois, place aux réponses !

Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy : Lol, en effet cette review était extrêmement conne mais c'est pour ça que je l'aie adorée mdr ! Lol j'adore les gens qui emploie « gothique » à toutes les phrases xptdr usons et abusons de ce si joli mot ! Pour Draco, merde tu m'as démasquée mais comment oses-tu dévoiler l'intrigue aux gens qui auraient le malheur de voir ta review ? Honte à toi ! Allez, merci pour ta review, voilà la suite, je pense que ce chapitre risque de t'occasionner une review encore plus conne :D

Laska Malfoy : Tu m'étonnes que c'est des fous furieux lol on parle pas de n'importe qui là c'est Draco et Hermione ! Voilà la suite !

Aleera la femme de Dracula : Tu es en 5ème ? La vache t'es super jeune c'est bizarre dans ta façon d'écrire et tout on a l'impression que t'es plus âgée. On t'a jamais dit que t'étais mature pour ton âge ? lol. Pour ton mari, je préfère les crocs dans le cou, car le poing dans la gueule est efficace mais trop traditionnel. Et non, je persiste, je ne suis pas une pro ! Pour le réseau de trafic de cons intercollèges, oui c'est possible qu'on soit connectées. Mais moi tu sais quoi ? Je me barre ! Plus que trois jours chez les fous ! Ensuite trois semaines à réviser tranquille, brevet les 27 et 28 et terminé, vive les vacances et le lycée ! Pour le couillon, laisse le, il en vaut pas la peine. Contente que ma fic t'ai plu, je te remercie de ta review, voilà la suite :

Floralege : Lol, moi aussi j'ai bien aimé écrire ce passage. Ma fic, parfaite ? T'exagérerais pas un peu là ? lol c'est vrai quoi rien n'est jamais parfait ! Bon, c'est vrai, je fais pas d'efforts pour les titres, et alors ? On s'en tamponne, l'important c'est la fic, enfin pour moi parce que je suis pas douée pour les titres. Allez, merci de ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Sarah Black : Oui, d'autres gens de Poudlard devraient refaire surface, ne t'inquiète pas. Contente que ça te plaise, voilà la suite !

vicky-gryffindor : Lol la dernière phrase s'est imposée à moi comme une évidence mdr ! C'est vrai quoi, Draco et Hermione c'est pas de la guimauve mdr ! Contente que ça t'aie plu, voilà la suite !

Audinette : Clair qu'ils changent trop d'avis mais pour moi c'est ça qui le charme de ce couple lol ! Y compris la dernière phrase ! Allez, merci voilà la suite !

sam malefoy : Non, je ne t'en veux pas d'employer mon langage courant, après tout, si mes expressions connes peuvent servir à quelqu'un, tant mieux lol ! Merci pour les compliments c'est super sympa, voilà la suite !

Pauapu : Lol, je vois que pas mal de monde a apprécié la dernière phrase :D Merci, voilà la suite !

Oceana-666, luluflo4, Estelle01, Rebecca-Black, LunDer, zeeve lelula, jay, laure, Arwenajane et langedesenfers : Merci, voilà la suite !

Elyssia : ah bon, moi j'ai pas l'impression qu'on a du mal à suivre dans ce chapitre… Enfin, ça se peut parce que c'est vrai qu'ils changent tout le temps d'avis lol ! J'ai pas fait gaffe. Mais c'est clair qu'on comprend où ils arrivent, excellente réflexion lol ! En tout cas merci, voilà la suite !

dragonia : mdr, le lendemain… Je crois que c'est ce que tout le monde attends lol ! Merci, voilà la suite !

Allez, encore merci, avec un peu de chance avec ce chapitre j'atteindrais les 200 reviews, youpi ! Voilà la suite et bonne lecture :D

* * *

_PLACEBO – « Without you I'm nothing »_

_Strange infatuation seems to grace the evening tide  
I'll take it by your side  
Such imagination seems to help the feeling slide  
I'll take it by your side  
Instant correlation sucks and breeds a pack of lies  
I'll take it by your side  
Oversaturation curls the skin and tans the hide  
I'll take it by your sideI'm unclean, a libertine  
And every time you vent your spleen  
I seem to lose the power of speech  
Your slipping slowly from my reach  
You grow me like an evergreen  
You never see the lonely me at all_

_I…  
Take the plan, spin it sideways  
I…_

_Fall  
Without you, I'm Nothing  
Without you, I'm nothing  
Without you, I'm nothing  
Take the plan, spin it sideways  
Without you, I'm nothing at all_

_PLACEBO – « Sans toi je ne suis rien »_

_  
Une étrange obsession semble sublimer la marée du soir  
Je la saisirai à tes côtés  
Une telle imagination semble permettre aux sentiments de glisser  
Je la saisirai à tes côtés  
Une corrélation instantanée craint/absorbe et produit tout un tas de mensonges  
Je la saisirai à tes côtés  
Une saturation excessive fait onduler la peau et tanner le cuir  
Je la saisirai à tes côtés  
_

_Je suis impur, un libertin  
Et chaque fois que tu déverses ton spleen  
C'est comme si je perdais toute capacité de m'exprimer  
Tu glisses lentement hors de ma portée  
Tu me fait pousser comme un arbre qui ne perdrait jamais ses feuilles  
Tu n'as jamais vu à quel point je suis seul_

_Je...  
Prends le plan, le balance sur le côté  
Je...  
Tombe.  
Sans toi, je ne suis rien.  
Sans toi, je ne suis rien.  
Sans toi, je ne suis rien.  
Prends le plan, balance-le sur le côté  
Sans toi, je ne suis vraiment plus rien_

* * *

CHAPITRE 11 : Je t'hai… 

« Merde ! Oh… Ma tête ! »

Ouvrant des effarés, Hermione tenta de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle était NUE et elle était dans le lit de DRACO MALEFOY, qui était lui même NU.

« Merdemerdemerdemerde… » balbutia-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de la nuit qui venait de passer. Elle se souvenait juste de s'être saoulée avec Malefoy, de s'être ensuite retrouvée dans son appartement et d'avoir soudain eu une envie violente irrépressible de se jeter sur lui et de ne plus jamais le lâcher. Et il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait… Ca aussi, elle s'en souvenait. Malefoy, l'insupportable Malefoy, il l'avait dit.

Ses mots résonnaient encore si nettement à son oreille… Le reste, le trou noir. Ensuite, elle s'était réveillée, à côté de lui, un mal de crâne persistant et lancinant et son ennemi de toujours, paisiblement endormi à ses côtés.

Elle avait fait l'amour avec Draco Malefoy, et elle se répétait-elle inlassablement, encore abasourdie.

Elle se souviendrais sûrement de ce réveil comme du plus choquant de toute sa vie. Mais le choc passé, Draco toujours endormi, elle n'espérait qu'une seule chose, qu'il ne la prenne pas pour une… Et puis, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait ? C'était à Malefoy qu'elle avait affaire. Il se foutrait bien de sa gueule quand il se réveillerais, elle en était sûre… Peut être qu'elle ferait mieux de partir avant… Non, impossible, il fallait qu'elle voit sa réaction, qu'elle lui parle.

Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait…

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Bon, ça ne comptait pas, l'alcool fait parfois dire n'importe quoi, ce n'était évidemment pas sincère, mais il l'avait dit. Ca lui faisait encore tout drôle.

Alors que l'idée de se lever et de s'habiller commençait à prendre place dans son esprit, elle sentit les bras de Draco s'enrouler autour de sa taille et l'attirer contre lui.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » songea-t-elle, complètement crispée et hébétée.

Apparemment, il dormait toujours, mais désormais, impossible pour Hermione de se lever !

Elle le regarda dormir. Qu'il était beau… Ses cheveux blonds collés par la sueur retombant négligemment sur son front, ses yeux fermés, paisibles, ses bras qui l'enserraient, semblant ne jamais vouloir la lâcher… Ce Draco là semblait… différent. Hermione était subjuguée. A présent, elle n'avait plus du tout envie de se lever. Elle était trop bien. Elle se colla d'avantage à lui. Son attention fut attirée par une coupure sur le bras gauche de son amant. Une coupure récente et profonde. En regardant mieux, elle vit plusieures petites cicatrices partant du poignet de son cher ennemi et remontant parfois jusqu'à l'avant-bras. Ces cicatrices étaient presque invisibles mais elles étaient présentes.

« Comment est-ce qu'il a pu se faire ça… » songea-t-elle.

Soudain, il ouvrit les yeux. Paniquée, Hermione planta son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient vitreux, il avait l'air absent. Un regard de drogué…

« Hermione… » murmura-t-il

La concernée le regardé d'un air hébété.

« Draco ? T'es encore dans le coltar ou quoi ? »

« Hermione… Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait… J'ai mal à la tête… Bon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'on a fait… Bordel de merde… »

Il paraissait doucement revenir à la réalité, et son visage prenait à présent une expression d'ahurissement et de stupeur.

« Ecoute Malefoy, heu… Le prend pas mal mais heu… Je ne pense pas qu'on aie joué au Monopoly si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

« Mmmh… Quoi ? » balbutia-t-il, ahuri.

« Rien. Jeu de société moldu. Enfin, on a pas joué au jeu de société moldu en question en fait c'était heu… un exemple de ce qu'on a pas fait, tu piges ? »

« MERDE ! BORDEL QU'EST-CE QU'ON A FAIT ? » hurla soudainement Draco.

Hermione lui sourit d'un air moqueur.

« Ben ça y est ! Enfin t'es réveillé ! Mais, au risque d'être grossière, ce n'est pas la peine de me brailler dans le tympan qui se trouve à deux millimètres de toi parce que merci, niveau émotions fortes j'aie eu ma dose là ! Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Je vais te le dire, moi ce qu'on a fait : on a fait ce qu'on a fait. Il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé, et il va falloir assumer, comme des grands maintenant ! Alors arrête de hurler ! »

Le regard du jeune homme se durcit.

« Arrête de me prendre de haut, je supporte pas, et tu le sais très bien. Pourquoi est-ce que t'es toujours aussi chiante et agressive, Granger ? »

Draco se sentait si mal, et à la fois si bien… Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle arrivait à le rendre aussi… torturé. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle parte. Sans elle il n'était plus rien. Mais ne pas lui dire, ne rien transparaître, toujours cacher ses sentiments… Vieille habitude.

« Tu m'appelais pas par mon nom de famille cette nuit… Malefoy. » lui fit remarquer Hermione d'un ton sarcastique.

« Cette nuit, c'était cette nuit. »

« Mais oui, tu es un macho, une brute épaisse, une insensible créature corrompue par Satan ! »

Malgré lui, Draco se surprit à pouffer de rire.

« OK, tu as assez bien résumé mon personnage. Si j'étais pas aussi bien je te virerais du lit et je t'enverrais te faire voir ailleurs mais là je suis pas trop de mauvaise humeur. »

« Mmmm… »

«… Draco ? »

« Quoi encore ? Tu va me laisser décomater tranquille, oui ou merde ? »

« C'est vrai que tu m'aime ? »

« QUOI ? »

« Je répète la question : c'est vrai que tu m'aime ? Tu me l'as dit cette nuit. Bon t'était bourré mais ça change rien pour moi. Je voudrais juste savoir. »

« Je répondrais pas. J'aime pas ce genre de questions. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Tu l'as dit toi même, tu sais très bien que j'était bourré ! »

La jeune femme soupira. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré personne d'aussi borné et d'aussi tranché dans ses choix et ses opinions. Sa beauté, son sourire, la façon qu'il avait de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui faire sentir qu'elle était la femme la plus parfaite de toute la Terre lorsqu'il abandonnait l'image qu'il voulait bien donner, sa façon de parler, sa personnalité. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi elle le haïssait de jour en jour plus qu'avant, pourquoi il l'obsédait, pourquoi lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient, elle avait l'impression de ne plus jamais réussir à se décoller de lui…

Elle le regarda, les yeux pleins de questions. Elle fut troublée, pour une fois, Draco ne semblait pas agressif, il était plutôt doux, avec une sorte de douleur ancrée au plus profond de ses yeux, une sorte de combat intérieur et de pensées tortueuses qui transparaissaient jusque dans ce regard qu'Hermione aimait tant.

« Abruti… lui murmura-t-elle au creux de l'oreille. Moi je t'aime. »

* * *

« Bon, Dylan, tu voudrais bien te calmer deux secondes et arrêter de secouer tes dreads dans tous les sens en tournant en rond dans l'appart, parce que là, je voudrais pas dire, mais ça devient saoulant ! » s'énerva Cédric, agacé. 

Les sourcils froncés, le jeune guitariste ne répondit pas.

« Dylan ? Hé oh, Dylan ? »

« Ecoute Cédric, comment est-ce que tu veux que je me calme ! Thomas veut se barrer du groupe, Hermione est introuvable et y a deux tarés qui vienne de téléphoner pour la voir et on compris que dalle à ce qu'ils racontaient ! »

« Arrête, calme toi… »

« MAIS OU C'EST QU'ELLE EST HERMIONE, BORDEL DE MERDE ! TU TE RAPPELLE BIEN QUE QUAND ON A VOULU RENTRER ON L'A CHERCHEE PARTOUT ! CA M'INQUIETE DE TROP TU PEUX PAS SAVOIR ! »

« Bon, ça suffit, rentre chez toi maintenant, c'est pas en restant au local du groupe à t'énerver tout seul que t'arrangeras les choses ! Et puis d'ailleurs je trouve que t'es beaucoup trop possessif avec Hermione ! C'est vrai, quoi, t'es pas son père ! Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, je pense qu'elle rentrera bientôt de toute façon c'est pas loin ! » tenta de raisonner son ami.

« Moi je pense qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, si tu veux savoir, peut être que toi tu t'en fous, mais pas moi ! » s'exclama Dylan.

« Mais arrête un peu ton délire, il lui est rien arrivé ! Si tu veux savoir je l'aie aperçue en train d'embrasser un blond. Vraiment pas mal d'ailleurs le gars. Sérieux ! »

« Tu veux dire qu'Hermione n'est pas en danger de mort mais a simplement dormi chez un con ? »

« C'est à peu près ça. »

« C'est encore pire alors ! Sérieux j'en aie trop marre ! Et l'autre qui se barre du groupe, on est pas dans la merde maintenant, il va falloir trouver un remplaçant ! » s'emporta Dylan de plus belle.

Cédric soupira, alors que son ami poussait un juron en ouvrant le frigo du local.

« Hé ! Merci , au milieu, c'est mon étage ! T'es pas obligé de mettre ton fromage qui pue à côté de mes yaourts aux fruits, ce serait sympa ! »

« Super, tu va pas t'énerver pour un étage de frigo en plus, manquait plus que ça ? »

« Rôôô, vous êtes chiants tous ! Alors Tom a laissé de la bouffe dans l'étage d'Hermione et Hermione a mis ses haricots verts dans ton étage, et moi je me tape ton fromage à la con ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi dispersé maintenant je me retrouve avec des trucs que j'aime pas, j'en veux pas de vos machins ! »

Cédric ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Ecoute, lorsque t'aura fini de trouver n'importe quel prétexte pour gueuler tu me le dira ! »

« Je n'aie aucun conseil à recevoir de la part de gens qui savent même pas ranger un frigo ! »

« Non mais ça va, calme toi, je sais pas moi, devient hippy, pratique le bouddhisme ! »

« AH CA JAMAIS ! »

« Ho, ho, je rigolais. »

« Ah. »

« Bon calme toi. »

« OK, mais en attendant, on fait quoi si les deux siphonnés rappellent ? »

« On dit à Hermione qu'elle a des potes. »

« OK. »

« Ced ? »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Vire ton fromage de mon espace vital ou je vais vraiment me fâcher. »

* * *

Voilà, c'est terminé, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver très bientôt, reviews please ! (mdr, pauvre Dylan, j'en aie pas fini avec lui! ) 

Evanescente


	12. Qui que quoi dont où?

AAAAAAHHHHH ! C'est pas possible ! J'hallucine ! Jamais vu ça ! C'est trop trop fort, tous les reviews que j'aie reçu vous avez explosé le compteur mdr ! Ma fic a de plus en plus de succès et évidemment, j'en suis très heureuse mais ça me fout aussi beaucoup de pression car je sens qu'il faut absolument que je la termine et vite ! Donc, vous avez de la chance, j'aie de l'inspiration en ce moment, donc, c'est cadeau, un nouveau chapitre ultra en avance ! Mille fois merci et réponses à tous :

Elyssia : Oui, ils sont assez mignons c'est vrai mais pas pour longtemps, n'oublie pas que c'est un Draco/Hermione, c'est pas la gentille petite histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose… C'est plutôt le genre passion destructrice mdr, enfin ça dépend, y aura des moments tout mimis aussi lol mais d'autres plus violents. Pour le fromage et les yaourts, mdr je te jure ça m'es venu alors que je cherchais comment finir le chapitre lol j'avais trouvé ça marrant, apparemment ça a plu à beaucoup de monde lol ! Pour le « génial » ça fait super plaisir, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant, voilà la suite et merci !

Rebecca-Black, Flo90, Oceana-666, diabolikvampyr, zeeve lelula, Maael, sam malefoy, shaeline, arwenajane, langedesenfers : Merci, voilà la suite !

Aleera la femme de Dracula : Et bien, petite femme de 13 piges, je répète, tu es très mature pour ton âge ! Moi à 13 ans j'en étais au stade petite pré-ado conne qui pense qu'à ses boutons, ses cheveux, et ce que les autres peuvent penser d'elle lol je vois que c'est pas ton cas je me dit que plus ça va, plus t'auras de la personnalité ! Wé ben le couillon, ça m'étonnerais qu'il dirige le trafic, à mon avis, c'est juste un abruti parmi les autres, c'est tout, il suit le mouvement. Pour les deux tarés, tu verra bien… :D Je maintiens toujours que je ne suis pas une pro (lol ce débat ne finira jamais) et pour tes fics, j'irais dès que j'aurais le temps mais pour le moment entre les révisions du brevet, ma fic que je travaille comme une folle et le reste j'ai pas trop le temps. Mais dès que possible, promis ! En tout cas, merci de ta review qui fait toujours plaisir, voilà la suite !

Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy : Isa, Dylan n'est pas gothique lol ! C'est simplement un petit metallo un peu givré du cerveau de la tête qui s'inquiète pour Hermione, il n'en veux pas spécialement aux hippies mais il est énervé et il n'est pas d'humeur à se la jouer « Peace and love » ce qui ne correspond d'ailleurs PAS DU TOUT avec son caractère nerveux mdr ! Lol, bonne déduction dans ce review… Mais James Bond… No coment mdr ! Allez merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !

Le Saut de l'Ange : Lol, Draco quand il dort… Wé ça doit être beau. OO. :D Contente que ça t'aie plu, merci, voilà la suite, c'est pas grave pour le chapitre précédent, t'inquiète et bonne chance pour tes exams.

Floralège : Moi aussi je les aime bien les copains d'Hermione mdr ! D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien avoir des potes comme ça ! Mdr « Pâté en croûte » comme titre de fic, j'y avais pas pensé mais ça serait parfait lol ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant, voilà la suite !

marilla-chan : lol, toi aussi tu as apprécié le fromage mdr ! Merci voilà la suite !

buzame : Lol les deux potes je croie que c'était facile à deviner ! Moi aussi je vais plus en cours et je révise 2 semaines, je suis en 3ème dans un bled pourri mais plus pour longtemps je déménage, je vais vivre chez ma mère pas très loin mais en ville ! Yes ! Bon courage à toi pour tes révisions, et merci, voilà la suite !

gotika : Whaouh, j'ai réussi à faire marrer une goth ! mdr ! Non, non, je déconne, je sais même pas si t'es goth ou si c'est qu'un pseudo et je sais très bien que les gothiques n'appartiennent pas à une secte qui leur interdit de rigoler, mais m'en veux pas, c'était la connerie du jour, c'est gratuit et sans obligation d'achat ! Lol le délire avec le frigo apparemment beaucoup de monde a apprécié ! Contente que ma fic te plaise, voilà la suite !

Audinette : Non, je n'aie pas honte de couper mes chapitres aux moments cruciaux, ça fait même partie du jeu mdr ! Allez, patience voilà la suite ! Contente que la fin t'aie fait rire, c'était un peu le but Pour Draco qui remplace Thomas… Oulà va pas trop vite lol ! En tout cas, merci de ta review, voilà la suite !

jay : T'inquiète donc pas, toutes les réponses à tes questions viendront avec la suite lol merci d'avoir reviewé !

Feel : Lol moi si j'aie eu cette idée c'est que je cherchais une fic dans Harry Potter qui cause de musique et de métal et finalement je me suis dit on est jamais mieux servi que par soi même lol ! Désolée de t'avoir devancée ! Tes compliments m'ont fait super plaisir, merci beaucoup ! Pour tes questions, je ne réponds pas mais je t'invite plutôt à lire. :D. Encore merci, voilà la suite !

LunDer : Patience ! Voilà la suite !

Sarah Black : Quoi ? Comment ça le fromage qui pue c'est pas un moment crucial ? Tu n'as pas honte ? Mais c'est le centre même de l'intrigue de la fic ! Comment Dylan fera-t-il pour se débarrasser de l'horrible fromage de Cédric ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode ! Enfin, j'imagine que tu parlais de L'AUTRE moment crucial et sur ce coup là, j'avoue que je suis sadique, mais c'est fait exprès ! Enfin, voilà la suite et merci !

Kathy Magda : Lol, merci pour les compliments, mais comment ça tu as du mal à faire le lien entre les persos qu'on connaît ? J'ai pas compris, lol excuse moi je suis fatiguée, c'est le brevet dans pas longtemps. Enfin, merci, voilà la suite !

dragonia : Oui, la déclaration pile au bon moment lol ! Pour les deux gars… Tu verra bien. Merci, voilà la suite !

ewilan59 : Lol, mais qui sont donc ces deux abrutis téléphoniques ? Suspense ! Pour Dylan et son fromage… Mdr sans commentaire, enfin si, je me suis bien éclatée ! Merci, voilà la suite !

LaskaMalfoy : Voilà la suite, on retrouve en force nos deux personnages principaux dès la première ligne ! Pour la réaction de Draco tu verra bien… Merci !

ayuluna : Lol, les deux tarés c'est pas bien compliqué à deviner mdr, je te remercie de ta review, pour répondre à ta première review concernant le chapitre 3, je suis ravie de voir enfin quelqu'un qui pense comme moi, anti-pouffes pure et dure lol ! C'est vrai que j'aie voulu critiquer la dictature de la mode et les femmes-objets dans ce chapitre, apparemment j'ai réussi !

vicky-gryffindor : Lol, j'en était sûre que t'apprécierais le coup du fromage, c'est le caractère de Dylan en fait, il est super nerveux, impulsif et il se prend la tête pour pas grand chose. (quoique, sur ce coup là, Hermione n'est pas « pas grand chose » mdr il s'inquiète le mec !) Voilà la suite et merci pour ta review, j'espère que ça te plaira.

Encore merci tout le monde, j'en reviens toujours pas ! Autour de 30 reviews pour un seul chapitre ! Hallucinant ! Allez, voilà la suite et bonne lecture !

* * *

_NIGHTWISH – « Ghost Love Score » _

_My fall will be for you_

_My love will be in you_

_If you be the want to cut me_

_I'll bleed forever_

_NIGHTWISH – « Le sombre coffre aux merveilles »_

_Ma chute sera pour toi_

_Mon amour sera pour toi_

_Si tu veux me couper_

_Je saignerais pour l'éternité_

* * *

CHAPITRE 12 : Qui que quoi dont où?

« Hermione, attends ! »

« Laisse tomber. J'ai dit n'importe quoi ! Tu vois, je crois que j'aie pas dessaoulé et puis, après la nuit qu'on a passé… Ca m'a échappé. Comme toi. »

« Attends, faut qu'on parle ! »

« Laisse tomber je te dit ! Ca y est, tu m'a baisée, t'es content, j'ai dit une connerie, ce qui fait que t'es encore plus content, maintenant je me barre, adieu et à jamais, y a rien à dire ! »

Rouge de honte, de colère et de douleur, Hermione enfila son t-shirt et entreprit de chercher ses chaussures. Elle trouva la première sous le lit de Draco. Alors qu'elle cherchait la deuxième, elle se revoyait, pauvre idiote, dire à Draco qu'elle l'aimait… Il l'avait juste fixée d'un air ahuri et n'avait pas craché un mot, aucune réaction, puis c'était levé et avait commencé à se rhabiller. Evidemment que ce n'était pas réciproque, qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imaginait ? Réciproque… Il n'en était même pas question, car elle ne l'aimait pas. Ca lui avait échappé. Elle se le répétait en boucle, se parasitant le cerveau :

« Je ne l'aime pas. Ca m'a échappé. »

Mais à peine cette douloureuse pensée mentale effectuée, elle s'imaginait, elle se sentait hurler :

« Mais si je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime ! Je l'aime plus que tout, je donnerais ma vie pour lui, il me rend complètement dingue, je voudrais l'avoir toujours dans mes bras, je ne veux jamais le lâcher ! »

« Non. Je ne l'aime pas. Ca m'a échappé. »

Elle recommençait, inlassablement. Elle savait bien la vérité, elle n'arrivait même pas à se convaincre une seule seconde de son indifférence pour Draco. Elle se serait saignée pour lui. Elle le connaissait maintenant, ils avaient quand même discuté, ils avaient été très intime, et à présent, elle brûlait d'une passion violente, qui s'était traîtreusement infiltrée en elle, progressivement sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, un sentiment si atroce et si beau à la fois, qu'elle ne pouvait pas oublier, qu'elle aurait tant voulu voire disparaître.

Toute à ses pensées, Hermione ne se préoccupait que d'une seule chose : retenir ses larmes. Il n'avait rien dit, il l'avait regardée d'un air moqueur, il ne l'aimait pas. Ca l'avait rendue folle, après près de vingt secondes de silence, elle s'était levée, comme une furie, elle s'était mise à l'insulter, à le frapper, en hurlant que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle voulait qu'il crève et qu'elle voulait mourir. Il avait… Il avait juste essayé de la retenir, de la calmer. Elle s'en décomposait. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas frappé ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle était une fille ? Elle était dingue. Elle allait partir. Il le fallait. Il fallait l'oublier. Ne plus revoir ce regard glacé.

Mais où était donc cette fichue chaussure ?

Alors qu'elle la cherchait, elle entendait Draco, ou plutôt le son de la voix de Draco. Apparemment il essayait de la calmer, mais elle ne percevait plus ses paroles. Tout ce dont elle avait envie, c'était de se tailler les veines, ou de se planter un poignard dans le cœur, pour lui, pour qu'il la voie, enfin, bien en face de lui et qu'il l'aime un peu, au moins un peu.

« Hermione… murmura-t-il. Hermione… »

Seigneur… Il venait de passer son bras autour de ses épaules… Elle se crispa puis tout à coup, comme si un frêle barrage avait soudainement cédé après avoir retenu l'eau trop longtemps, elle explosa en sanglots dans ses bras.

« Hermione… Mais… C'est pas possible… Dit moi ce qui se passe ! Je t'en supplie dit moi ce qui se passe ! »

Incapable de s'arrêter, elle se colla à son torse et sanglota de plus belle. Elle se détestait, elle se faisait l'effet d'une cruche, d'une potiche fragile…

« Je sais pas… Ecoute je sais vraiment pas… Je vais y aller, et on en parle plus, désolée, j'ai complètement pété les plombs, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Je vais y aller. »

Draco la contempla, accrochée à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage… Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire, ce qui avait pu la mettre dans cet état là. Et il n'avait pas envie de se moquer d'elle, de la rabaisser, il ne se reconnaissait plus.

Hermione, sur lui, semblait vouloir encore retenir ses larmes.

« Vas y. Pleure. Je te promet ça fait du bien quand c'est fini. Je suis là. » lui dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Et elle pleura. Elle pleura longtemps, toujours serrée contre Draco, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlant.

« Ca va mieux maintenant. » murmura-t-elle enfin, les yeux brillants, plongés dans ceux du jeune homme.

Il la serra contre lui.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? » fit Hermione en reprenant une contenance, se mettant soudain à froncer les sourcils.

« Oui. Mais c'est pas dit que je te réponde. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces marques sur ton bras ? C'est toi qui t'es fait ça tout seul ? Je te jure ça se voit ! On peut pas faire autrement, comment est-ce que… »

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ? »

« Quoi ? »

« D'avoir mal. »

Hermione aurait juré que la voix de Draco avait tremblé. Il la regardait toujours. Il était tellement… Tellement lui… Pourtant, il avait quelque chose de changé, elle n'aurait pas su dire quoi mais il semblait plus vrai, moins artificiel. Plantant ses yeux dans les siens elle murmura :

« Oui. »

Draco soutint son regard. Ecorchée vive. Une écorchée vive. Il brûlait d'envie de la garder avec lui pour toujours et de ne plus jamais la laisser. Si elle partait maintenant, c'était fini, ce serait sa mort annoncée, il ne la reverrait plus, alors il crèverait comme un chien abandonné sur le bord de la route. Ou il dépérirait, ou il se tirerait une balle. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle parte. Au pire, si elle partait, il fallait qu'il soit sûr de la revoir. Mais que pouvait-il dire sans dévoiler ce qu'il ressentait ? Il détestait étaler ses émotions, mais il voulait la garder. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose.

« Hermione, si tu veux on peut se revoir. Enfin, au début peut être que c'était qu'une histoire d'hormones, mais au fond, on s'aime bien et… enfin… je veux dire, je me sens bien avec toi. T'es une fille bien, et ton sang, j'en aie rien à foutre, c'est des conneries, c'est mon père, et… »

« Tu veux qu'on entame une relation ? Ou tu veux juste pouvoir coucher avec moi au lieu de t'emmerder seul dans ton appart ? » demanda ironiquement Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le lit.

« Tu sais très bien. »

« Ben non, justement, je sais pas. »

« MAIS ENFIN TU LE FAIS EX¨PRES ? JE VEUX ETRE AVEC TOI BORDEL DE MERDE ! VOILA, T'ES CONTENTE ? » explosa soudainement Draco.

« Oui, je suis contente. Et désolée pour ce que je t'aie dit tout à l'heure, tu sais, les sentiments et tout ça… J'ai pas fait exprès et… »

« Ca va, ça va… » marmonna Draco.

La jeune femme se leva pour aller chercher son sac qui avait été négligemment balancé dans un coin de la chambre et en sortit un stylo et un bloc note.

« Je te note mon numéro de téléphone et l'adresse du local de mon groupe. Je te donne pas l'adresse de mon appart parce que je suis un peu en galère, que je risque d'en changer et que pour le moment, je dors chez un pote. Si un jour tu veux me parler, tu peux m'appeler, mais que ce soit clair : on arrête les vannes méchantes et les réflexions qui font mal, enfin… au moins jusqu'à la prochaine fois ! » expliqua-t-elle.

« D'accord… Puisqu'on souffre tous les deux, autant avoir mal ensemble plutôt que d'agoniser chacun de son côté ! » résuma Draco.

« Très judicieuse idée. A plus. » fit Hermione, s'efforçant de prendre un ton détaché avant de sortir et de claquer la porte de l'appartement.

Et voilà. Elle était partie. Draco prit une grande inspiration. Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il allait bien pouvoir survivre à cette journée. Il n'avait pas envie de voir ses potes. Il n'avait envie de rien. Juste d'elle.

Hermione courut vers l'arrêt de bus. Pourvu qu'elle ne le loupe pas, pourvu qu'elle ne le loupe pas… Ouf ! Juste à temps pour attraper le car et se retrouver coincée entre une vieille dame et une adolescente vêtue de rose de la tête aux pieds qui hurlait dans son téléphone portable :

« Quoi ? Comment ça tu as passé la soirée chez Jennifer ? Tu ne perd rien pour attendre Lucas !» suivi de nombreuses insultes.

Hermione se retint d'éclater de rire. L'intimité dans les transports en commun… Mais la conversation houleuse entre sa voisine et son, apparemment petit ami ne l'intéressait pas, alors qu'en temps normal, cela l'aurait fait rire… Elle pensait à Draco. Il lui manquait déjà, c'était atroce. Et à Dylan. Il allait piquer une crise, elle le connaissait… Après, Cédric essaierait de le calmer et lui dirait d'un air détaché que lui aussi s'était inquiété pour elle. Et Thomas… Où était donc Thomas d'ailleurs ? Ca faisait un bout de temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. A vrai dire, depuis son dernier concert.

Si elle descendait au prochain arrêt, elle pouvait, de là, aller au local à pied. Le local était une sorte d'appartement où elle et les gars du groupe venaient quand ils avaient besoin de se réunir pour la musique. Si elle attendait deux arrêts de plus, elle pouvait rentrer chez elle, ou chez Dylan, au choix, vu qu'ils habitaient presque à côté. Elle avait retrouvé ses clefs, elle pouvait rentrer chez elle, mais d'un autre côté, il y avait plein d'affaires à elle chez Dylan et…

« Bon. Je passe au local. » décida-t-elle alors que le car s'immobilisait.

Elle descendit. Il faisait plutôt froid pour la saison et elle regretta de ne pas avoir de manteau. Elle arriva en peu de temps au local. Elle hésita, puis poussa la porte.

« SALOPERIE DE FRIGO DE MERDEUH!»

« Heu… Salut Dylan ! Heu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ?» se demanda Hermione en observant son ami sortir tout le contenu du réfrigérateur.

Le guitariste marqua un temps d'arrêt et son regard se posa sur Hermione.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Où t'étais toi ? On t'as cherché partout, tu nous a trop fait flippé ! » s'emporta-t-il.

« Désolée, t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, je t'expliquerais, tout à l'heure et… Hé ! mais c'est mon étage, là ! Pourquoi tu enlève mes haricots verts du frigo ? »

« Oh, pitié ! »

La jeune femme sursauta. Cédric venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la pièce principale, les cheveux mouillés et vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon et d'un t-shirt Korn. Il regardait Dylan vider le contenu du frigo d'un air las et désespéré.

« Hermione! »

La concernée soupira.

« Oui, c'est moi ! Merci, je suis bien vivante ! Je vous remercie de vous être inquiétés pour moi, les gars, je vous expliquerais. Et Ced, par pitié, va t'habiller ! »

« Tu nous a fait peur, Hermione. » avoua Cédric en la serrant dans ses bras.

Elle lui tapota maladroitement le dos en marmonnant une série de « Je vais bien » gênés.

« ET TOI TU PENSE PAS QUE T'AS ASSEZ EMMERDE LE MONDE AVEC TON FRIGO ? » brailla soudain le bassiste à l'adresse de Dylan.

« ARRETEZ DE HURLER ! » hurla Hermione.

« D'ACCORD, DEMERDEZ VOUS, MAIS VENEZ PAS VOUS PLAINDRE SI LA MOITIE DES TRUCS QU'IL Y A LA DEDANS SONT PERIMES ! » beugla Dylan en remettant tous les aliments dans le frigo.

Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte.

« Qui peut bien venir nous voir ici ? » se demanda Cédric.

« Ben allez-y, allez ouvrir ! Moi je suis occupé ! » grommela Dylan.

Hermione soupira et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle sursauta et manqua de tomber à la renverse. Draco se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

« Excuse moi mais t'as oublié ton portefeuille, il a dû tomber de ton sac, j'ai pensé que tu pourrais en avoir besoin. » dit le blond en lui tendant l'objet.

« Ah, merci. Tu peux entrer, met le sur la table. »

Draco passa le seuil de la porte pour se trouver nez à nez avec un Dylan fulminant et un Cédric en caleçon et t-shirt qui avait l'air lui aussi passablement énervé.

« Heu… Vous êtes qui ? » demanda-t-il.

Ils sursautèrent.

« HERMIONE ! C'est qui ? »

La jeune chanteuse commençait à s'énerver elle aussi, c'était communicatif. Mais ils ne pouvaient donc pas s'arrêter une seule seconde ?

« C'est, heu, un gars. J'étais avec lui hier, je pense que vous le savez. »

« QUOI ? »

La dispute générale fut une nouvelle fois interrompue par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

« Encore ! Mais allez, y, méga-teuf, invitez tout le monde pour m'admirer sortant de la douche ! » s'emporta Cédric.

Dylan poussa un juron et alla ouvrir alors que Draco et Cédric se toisaient d'un air mauvais.

« Heu, excusez moi… Heu… Est-ce qu'Hermione Granger habite ici. »

Le guitariste serra les poings. Deux jeunes hommes qui ressemblaient encore à des adolescents se tenaient sur le pas de la porte.

« Quoi ? C'est vous qui avez appelé tout à l'heure ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à Hermione ? » grommela-t-il.

« On voudrais la voir, c'est pas suffisant ! » s'emporta le plus grand des garçons.

« Bon, OK, entrez mais là, je voudrais pas paraître impoli, mais vous tombez vraiment très très mal! »

Les deux garçons entrèrent et suivirent Dylan dans la pièce principale. Ils se figèrent soudain.

« Ma.. Malefoy… Mais c'est pas possible ! Bordel qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Tiens, le retour du balafré ! Je sais pas pourquoi mais je m'y attendais ! »

« Ha… Harry… Que ? Ron ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Comment vous m'avez retrouvée? Pourquoi vous avez pas donné de nouvelles pendant tous ses mois? Vous m'avez laissée dans la merde et là vous revenez ? Vous vous prenez pour qui ? »

« Heu.. Hermione, qui c'est ces gens ? Et qu'est-ce que Malefoy fait ici ? Il pourrait pas s'habiller un peu l'autre punk ? »

« Non mais je t'emmerde! Je te remercie, je sors de la douche, j'imaginais pas qu'il y allait avoir une réunion de chantier avec des gens que je connais pas et qui me regardent méchamment pour un rien ! ABRUTIS ! COINCES ! »

« Hermione, c'est qui ? C'est vrai, vous êtes qui ? CEDRIC MERDE A LA FIN TU SAIS QUI C'EST ? »

« BON TOI TU COMMENCE A M'AGACER ! »

« Hermione ? »

« Oh, mais toi aussi, merde à la fin, c'est qui ces bourges ? L'autre il a une de ces têtes, on dirait qu'il est constipé !»

« Non mais toi je t'ai rien demandé, je te connais pas ! »

« Franchement ! »

« Je veux que vous la fermiez. »

« VOS GUEULES ! »

Les mains sur les hanches, les yeux lançant des éclairs, Hermione était plus qu'à bout de nerfs. Devant elle, Dylan et Draco semblaient prêts à s'étriper, Harry et Ron fixaient la scène d'un air ahuri et Cédric les regardait méchamment. Tout le monde gueulait. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, et d'ailleurs, elle aussi éprouvait une sorte d'envie grandissante de frapper tout le monde. A revoir tous ces visages, réunis dans la même pièce, la tête lui tourna. Elle inspira un grand coup. Non, elle n'en pouvait plus, véritablement.

« PAR PITIE FERMEZ LA ! » répéta-t-elle, à bout de nerfs.

* * *

Voilà, terminé, lol, à bientôt pour la suite de la confrontation et reviews please !

Evanescente


	13. Retour vers le passé

Salut tout le monde ! Hé oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est encore moi, j'arrête pas d'écrire en ce moment, autant en profiter pour une fois que les délais entre mes chapitres se mesurent plus en jours qu'en mois lol ! Me revoici pour le chapitre 13, seulement deux jours après le 12 lol mais bon je venais de le finir et je me suis dit, je vais pas attendre exprès avant de le mettre!Je vous remercie mille fois pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir, j'en aie de plus en plus c'est ahurissant ! Merci ! On est à un moment crucial de la fic, elle avance de plus en plus ! Bon, place aux réponses aux reviews :

Evert Khorus : Je sais que cette fic n'est pas très commune et que la magie n'a vraiment pas un grand rôle dedans mais le but des fics, c'est l'imagination non ? Mais je n'oublie pas pour autant l'univers de JK Rowling, il revient petit à petit. Non, Draco et Hermione n'ont pas du tout oublié leur identité mais le monde sorcier le rappelle à tous les deux de mauvais souvenirs, pour Hermione le fait d'être passée pendant des années pour une gentille élève sérieuse, la dispute avec ses parents et la rue avec Harry et Ron qui donnent pas signe de vie et pour Draco, son père et tout ce que ça comporte… Voilà pour les quelques explications, j'espère que je t'aie un peu éclairé lol ! En tout cas, contente que tu te sois finalement pris au jeu et que ça t'aie plu, voilà donc le chapitre 13, j'espère qu'il te plaira.

titia : Dylan ? Amoureux d'Hermione ? Mouais, ils sont très amis on va dire et c'est pour ça que Draco l'aime pas lol ! Où étaient Harry et Ron ? Ailleurs… lol ! Allez, merci, voilà la suite !

Rebecca-Black : Ben si j'ai le droit d'être sadique, c'est même fait exprès lol ! Contente que tu adore ma fic, rien ne pourrais me faire plus plaisir, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

vicky-gryffindor : Hé oui, Harry et Ron sont de retour et avec eux, la première partie de la fic s'achève également ! Ca fait vachement plaisir ce que tu dis (que j'ai réussi à mettre de l'amour, de l'humour, de la tristesse, de la violence… dans ce chapitre) parce que c'était exactement le but recherché et que je vois que j'aie réussi. Lol, pour le frigidaire, c'est bel et bien terminé, il y sera pas dans chaque chapitre mdr ! Et pour ma défense dans l'engueulade de la fin, c'est totalement fait exprès qu'on aie du mal à distinguer qui parle, c'est pour bien montrer que tout le monde gueule en même temps, que personne comprend rien et que la confusion est totale. (apparemment j'ai aussi réussi xptdr !) En tout cas, merci de ta review, voilà le chapitre 13 !

Audinette : Lol, c'est clair que c'est le chaos total mais c'est fait exprès. Lol, en effet la pauvre Hermione elle sait plus où donner de la tête avec tous les hommes de sa vie lol ! Harry et Ron, syncros, comme d'hab.… T'as tout dit lol ! Pour Hermione et Draco, ils savent plus du tout où ils en sont, au fond d'eux ils savent parfaitement qu'ils sont fous l'un de l'autre mais ils peinent à se l'avouer parce qu'ils se détestent en même temps… Je te remercie pour les compliments qui font super plaisir, voilà la suite !

Felina, zeeve lelula, Jay, Oceana-666, Sammy297, Maliciamoony et Estelle01: Merci, voilà la suite !

Enora BLACK : Pour le frigo c'est fini lol, il ne reviendra plus, mais bon, fallait bien finir en beauté cette histoire de frigo mdr ! Merci, voilà le chapitre 13 !

Agnes : Tous ces compliments sont vraiment super sympas, ne t'inquiète pas en ce moment j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration je devrais donc arriver à écrire assez rapidement, la preuve : voilà la suite !

Floralege : Qui ça qui doivent vraiment être sur le cul ? Dylan et Ced ? Ou Harry et Ron ? Lol, les quatre je crois, plus Hermione et Draco au milieu qui captent rien xptdr ! C'est bien connu, Harry et Ron arrivent TOUJOURS au bon moment, c'est dans leur nature ! Pour la crise d'Hermione, oulà, attends, c'est pas fini du tout ! Dans ce chapitre elle pète un gros câble ! Merci pour ta review, je te conseille d'aller voir.

Kathy Magda : Je sais qu'il y a un fossé entre les personnages de J.K Rowling et les miens mais je pars du principe que les fics sont libres et que l'imagination fait ce qu'elle veut ! Et puis, les personne n'est figé donc c'est normal que les personnages changent après avoir fini leurs études, je pense que c'est plausible qu'en un an ils aient tous choisi des voies différentes et aient évolué différemment. Pour le brevet, si tu dis que c'est facile, je veux bien te croire mais ça me saoule un peu quand même surtout que ma conne de prof principale a même pas voulu me dire combien j'aie de points à rattraper ! Tu viens me lire entre deux épreuves de BAC ? Oh mon Dieu, quel honneur ! Tu es une aimable personne. Non, ça me vexe pas que tu ne voie qu'un chapitre de transition dans le chapitre 12 même si je comprends pas trop pourquoi lol parce que bon, il fait quand même avancer la fic, je pense. Lol, pour la fin du gros bordel avec Hermione et tous les mecs de sa vie, c'est dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt j'espère !

ARWENAJANE : Et oui, tout le monde il est de retour, c'est il pas beau lol? Hermione ? Populaire ? Pas trop quand même après tout ce qu'elle a vécu elle s'en fout un peu et puis, elle est plus au collège lol ! Mais si tu veux parler de la renommée du groupe, ils ont leur petit public, tranquille. Lol c'est clair Harry et Ron ils arrivent toujours au bon moment, c'est dans leur nature mdr ! Allez merci, voilà la suite !

langedesenfers : Hé oui, le balafré et la belette sont de retour lol ! Pour la partouze, ça aurait été envisageable mais Dylan n'aurait pas été d'accord lol vu comment il est possessif avec Hermione c'est même pas la peine ! xptdr, je plaisante! (pour la partouze, pas pour Dylan qui est possessif parce que ça c'est ultra vrai !) En tout cas merci à toi, voilà la suite !

Aleera la femme de dracula : Mdr : « BEP menuiserie. OUPS ! j'ai cassé mon lit ! » Quoique moi c'est pas pire dans ma classe y en a la moitié qui partent en BEP électrotechnique ; en clair, aller installer des prises de courant chez des gens qui ont rien demandé ! lol ! T'es toujours aussi barge pour mon plus grand plaisir lol j'adore tes reviews ! Ta vie est passionnante, véritablement, entre l'autre qui dit que son pantalon tombe parce qu'il a une grosse bite, et « OH CA SENT LE KEBAB »… (mwé, il devait être bien bourré, et comme il faut mdr !) A propos de gens bourrés, une fois j'étais à une fête de village bien pourrie avec deux copines, et là on voit deux cons sur un vélo de grand-mère, une bière à la main qui se mette à nous tourner autour en braillant : « ON SE CROIRAIT A AMSTERDAM ! HAHAHAHA ! » Sans commentaire lol ! Evidemment, je me doutais que tu ferait partie des gens qui relèveraient que Cédric sort de la douche lol, oui dans mes rêves il est beau… dans son genre… Dans mon genre… Mmmm…bon ça y est, je rêve, c'est le stress du brevet qu'il faut bien évacuer ! Harry et Ron c'est bien connu, ils arrivent TOUJOURS au mauvais moment mdr ! J'adore toujours autant tes délires même si défois je comprend rien lol, je te remercie pour ta review, à très bientôt, voilà la suite !

buzame : lol contente que ça t'aie plu, mais petite explication pour la fin : c'est fait exprès qu'on sache pas trop qui parle car c'est pour bien montrer que c'est gros bordel, que ça gueule partout et que personne comprend rien ! lol !

dragonia : Patience, tu sauras tout ! Merci de ta review, voilà le chapitre 13 !

Sarah Black : Je sais pas vraiment combien il reste de chapitres, mais on va dire entre 5 et 8 je pense. Merci, voilà la suite !

Feel : Lol à vous tous vous avez presque réussi à rendre Dylan et son frigo célèbre dans toute l'histoire des fanfics mdr ! Oui, on dirait bien qu'ils se sont tous passé le mot pour aller sonner à leur local, c'est vrai mais en fait pas du tout ils se demandent tous ce que les autres font là mdr ! C'est vrai, t'avais les larmes aux yeux pour le passage ou Hermione fait sa crise avec Draco ? Lol au moins ça prouve que j'arrive à faire passer des émotions ! Je te remercie des compliments sur mon écriture, ça fait toujours super plaisir. T'inquiète pas, je me sens pas obligée d'écrire plus vite pour vous mais c'est qu'en ce moment j'ai trop trop d'inspiration donc je me dit autant en profiter tant que ça dure ! Allez merci de ta review, voilà la suite !

LunDer : Mdr, moi non plus j'aimerais pas être à la place d'Hermione… Tous les hommes de sa vie qui se gueulent dessus, y a de quoi péter un câble lol ! Merci, voilà la suite !

ewilan59 : Lol, je te rassure, tu n'es pas le/la seul(e) (je sais pas si t'es une fille ou un mec mdr désolée), moi aussi au milieu d'un tel bordel j'aurais des envies de meurtre mdr ! Contente que ce chapitre t'aie plu, voilà la suite !

Elyssia : Ben oui ils sont compliqués mais c'est parce qu'ils savent plus où ils en sont lol ! Pour ce chapitre, hé oui, il est encore en avance lol, allez merci pour ta review, voilà la suite ! ( je sens que Dylan et son frigo ça va devenir une anthologie mdr)

sam malefoy : Ben si j'ai répondu à ta review ! Je te jure si tu cherche bien y a ton nom quelque part j'en suis certaine ! Qu'est-ce que les autres cons font là ? Vaste question, lol… Hé non, malheureusement, ils ne vont pas dégager… Allez, merci, voilà la suite contente que ça te plaise toujours autant.

Le Saut de l'Ange : Ouais Dray et son balafré lol il fallait bien remettre ça pour renouer un peu avec l'univers des fics « traditionnelles mdr ! Merci pour tes compliments sur mes fics ça fait super plaisir, oui j'en aie d'autres en tête mais j'attends de finir celle là. En tout cas merci, voilà la suite !

LaskaMalfoy : Oui Draco a du mal avec ses sentiments c'est normal lol c'est fait exprès ! Contente que ça t'aie plu, merci voilà le chapitre 13 !

ayuluna : Ben là ça tombe bien j'ai à fond l'inspiration du coup je poste super vite mes nouveaux chapitres ! Pour la chapitre 3 c'est cool, c'est intéressant ce que t'as relevé, en tout cas merci, voilà la suite !

Allez, merci tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 13 !

* * *

_PINK – « Just like a pill » _

_Where I can Run just as fast as I can_

_To the middle of nowhere _

_To the middle of my frustrated fears_

_And I swear you're just like a pill _

_Instead of makin' me better, you keep makin me ill_

_You keep makin me ill_

_Pink – « Comme une drogue_

_Courir aussi vite que je peux  
Jusqu'au milieu de nulle part  
Jusqu'au milieu de mes peurs frustrantes  
Et je jure que t'es juste comme une drogue  
Au lieu de me faire aller mieux, tu me rends malade  
Tu me rends malade_

* * *

CHAPITRE 13 : Retour vers le passé

« LA J'EN AI VRAIMENT MARRE ! »

Alors que les cinq garçons s'étaient tus, Hermione laissait éclater sa fureur. Dylan et Draco semblaient toujours prêts à se battre, et le plus fou, c'est qu'elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi.

« Ecoutez, maintenant c'est trop pour moi, si ça continue je vais vraiment craquer ! Harry, Ron, voici Dylan et Cédric, c'est mes amis, je joue dans un groupe de metal avec eux – ne me regardez pas comme ça, je vous emmerde, les gens changent. Dylan, Cédric, c'est Harry et Ron, c'était mes deux meilleurs amis de mes 11 ans à mes 17 ans mais ensuite, pour une raison inconnue, ils m'ont laissée dans la merde. Dylan, Cédric, voici Draco. C'était mon pire ennemi, toujours à l'époque du collège et également celui de Harry et Ron et il y a pas longtemps on s'est, comment dire, revus, et ça a un peu changé, et à présent, IL SE PEUT qu'on sorte ensemble. Vous suivez ? »

Un silence pesant accueillit ces explications, silence qui fut rompu par Ron après plusieurs secondes.

« Heu… Oui, à peu près. bredouilla-t-il. Sauf pour Malefoy, alors là, je suis sur le cul, je pense mériter des explications aprofondies ! Mais… T'as vraiment changé, on te reconnaît à peine. Et depuis quand tu fais de la musique ? »

« DEPUIS QUE JE NE SUIS PLUS A LA RUE! » hurla-t-elle.

« Que… Quoi… Comment ça ? » bredouilla Harry.

« OUI, CA VOUS EN BOUCHE UN COIN, HEIN ? LA SERIEUSE ET STUDIEUSE HERMIONE, LA PARFAITE PETITE ELEVE MODELE, QUI DEVIENT UNE PAUVRE CLOCHARDE ! HEIN, VOUS DEUX, VOUS EN REVENEZ PAS ! POURTANT VOUS AVEZ RIEN FAIT POUR M'AIDER, RIEN, RIEN, J'AVAIS PLUS RIEN ! VOUS SAVEZ CE QUE C'EST DE SAVOIR QUE PLUS PERSONNE NE VOUS AIME, QUE VOUS ETES SEULE, UNE GROSSE MERDE ? SI J'AVAIS PAS ETE A CETTE AUDITION A LA CON POUR LE GROUPE, JE SERAIS MORTE A L'HEURE QU'IL EST, QUAND J'Y AI ETE J'ETAIT A BOUT, JE CREVAIS DE FAIM ! DEUX MOIS A LA RUE ET J'ETAIS A BOUT DE FORCE ! VOUS IMAGINEZ UN AN ? J'AURAIS PAS TENU, JE SERAIS MORTE ! OUI, VOILA LA VERITE, J'AURAIS CREVE ! »

Hermione hurlait, toute sa rage, toute ses rancœurs qu'elle avait accumulée contre les gens qu'elle avait aimé, qu'elle aimait, les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

« DYLAN, TU PEUX PAS SAVOIR A QUEL POINT J'EN AIE MARRE ! TU DIS QUE TU ME COMPRENDS, TU DIS QU'ON EST PAREILS ET EN FAIT T'ARRETE PAS DE ME FLIQUER ET T'ES TOUJOURS DERRIERE MON DOS, A ME SURVEILLER COMME DANS UNE CAGE, LA, J'EN PEUX PLUS ! C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ? CEDRIC, TOUJOURS A MINIMISER LES CHOSES, EXACTEMENT L'INVERSE, SAUF QUE TOI C'EST CERTAIN, T'EN AS RIEN A SECOUER QUE JE SOIS MORTE OU VIVANTE, ON JOUE DANS UN GROUPE, POINT, C'EST MA VOIX QUI T'INTERRESSE, MOI JE SUIS QU'UNE VOIX AMBULANTE JE… HARRY ! RON ! OU VOUS ETIEZ ! J'ETAIS TOUTE SEULE ! CONNARDS ! ET TOI DRACO, OUI, TOI, T'ES LE PIRE DE TOUS, JE SENS QUE JE VAIS FAIRE UNE CONNERIE, J'AIMERAIS BIEN QU'ON ARRIVE UN PEU A SAVOIR OU ON EN EST UN PEU, JE COMPRENDS PLUS RIEN ! »

« Hermione… »

« FERMEZ LA ! Je… Je suis à bout… C'est trop d'un coup, j'en peux plus, je vais dans la pièce à côté, je vais faire une sieste, débrouillez vous entre vous, j'ai mal au crâne, je veux voir personne. Désolée, m'en voulez pas, mais je me suis défoulée ! Pitié, de l'air ! » bredouilla la jeune femme en se précipitant sur la porte adjacente avant de la claquer un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.

Il y eut un silence gêné. La colère d'Hermione avait jeté un froid et fait brutalement cessé les jurons, exclamations et paroles peu aimables. Restés seuls, les cinq garçons ressentaient tous à présent la même gêne et le même embarras.

« Bon, écoutez, là je crois qu'il faudrait vraiment s'entendre pour éclaircir les choses… Je crois qu'Hermione compte pour chacun de nous et qu'on compte tous pour elle de manière différente, OK, je veux bien, mais là y a des trucs que je sais pas ! Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui lui arrive ? » demanda Dylan, encore scotché par les hurlements de sa chanteuse.

Harry se mordit la lèvre.

« Ben… En fait, c'est une longue histoire… Quand on était à Poudlard… AIE ! »

Ron venait de l'interrompre d'un douloureux coup de coude dans les côtes. Il fronçait les sourcils.

« Mais à quoi tu pensais ? s'indigna-t-il. C'est des moldus ! »

Cédric les regardait à présent d'un air ahuri.

« Moldus ? Poudlard ? Attendez mais… Vous êtes des sorciers ! » s'exclama le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

« Non ? C'est pas vrai ! » s'étonna Dylan.

Ron, Harry et Draco écarquillèrent les yeux de stupeur.

« Attendez mais… Vous connaissez l'existence de notre monde ? » bredouilla Draco.

« Quoi ? Toi aussi tu en es un ! Oulà, je suis perdu ! » avoua Dylan.

« Mais comment vous savez ? Vous êtes des moldus non ? » se risqua Ron.

Les deux métalleux froncèrent les sourcils.

« Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, on n'aime pas trop cette appellation. précisa Cédric. En fait, Dylan et moi on se connaît depuis qu'on est tout petits et nos grand-mère sont toutes les deux des sorcières. Tout le reste de notre famille sont des moldus, comme vous dites. Mais nos grand-mère nous ont parlé des sorciers, de Poudlard et tout ça dès notre plus jeune âge, elle ne nous a jamais caché la vérité. Bon, nous on n'est pas dedans vu qu'on a aucun pouvoirs magiques mais on sait un peu comment votre monde fonctionne. Elle nous a parlé de Voldemort aussi, il paraît qu'il est mort, qu'Harry Potter l'a tué… Vous voyez, je prononce son nom. Je n'aie pas peur. »

Les révélations de Cédric ramenèrent le silence dans le petit groupe et Harry aplatit nerveusement ses cheveux sur sa cicatrice. Dylan pris une grande inspiration et entreprit d'apporter des nouveaux éléments à leur histoire commune et à celle d'Hermione.

« En fait, comme il vous l'a dit, je connais Ced depuis qu'on est tous petits et on a un peu grandi ensemble vu que nos familles étaient très amies, on se voyait souvent. En grandissant, on s'est trouvé les mêmes centres d'intérêts même si on n'a pas du tout le même caractère, c'est très bizarre, et en sortant du lycée, on a décidé de monter un groupe de metal mélodique. Je joue de la guitare, Cédric de la basse, et on a rencontré un autre gars au lycée, Thomas, qui jouait de la batterie. Au début, on avait une fille au chant qui s'appelait Stéfany, mais elle est partie pour se consacrer à ses études, elle était pas assez mordue pour vraiment continuer dans le groupe… On la voit toujours de temps en temps. Et il y a à peu près un an, à l'époque où Stéfany venait de partir, on a fait passé des affiches dans la rue pour retrouver quelqu'un pour le chant. C'est comme ça qu'on a rencontré Hermione. C'était une SDF à l'époque, elle m'a raconté pourquoi, elle s'était engueulée très fort avec ses parents, elle a fait une dépression, elle allait vraiment pas bien, elle a coupé les ponts avec tous ses amis, elle a lâché ses études… Je crois qu'elle en avait marre de n'être aux yeux des autres qu'une élève brillante et parfaite… Toujours est-il qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'elle et qu'elle est venue un peu par hasard et par désespoir, mais que lorsqu'on a entendu sa voix, on l'a prise tout de suite. Elle a vraiment une voix magnifique les mecs, on a vraiment de la chance de l'avoir. Et en plus, c'est une fille super, on est très amis avec elle maintenant. »

« Hermione chanteuse dans la musique extrême… Qui l'aurait cru… murmura Ron. C'était donc vrai… Mais si c'est la vie qu'elle a choisi, je trouve ça génial mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est qu'elle voulait à tout pris continuer des études et… J'y crois pas que ce soit notre Hermione ! Elle avait tout pour réussir ! Comment elle s'est retrouvée à la rue ? »

« J'allais pas bien. J'ai déconné. »

Les cinq garçons sursautèrent. La concernée venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement. En fait de sieste, elle n'avait en réalité pas perdu une miette de la conversation.

« Dylan, Ced, vous m'aviez pas dit que vous étiez apparentés au monde sorcier ! Je suis une sorcière. J'aurais dû vous le dire depuis le début mais j'ai tant cherché à l'oublier… J'allais trop mal… Je suis une sorcière, Harry, Ron et Draco aussi. On était tous à Poudlard. » clarifia-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

« On te l'as pas dit parce qu'on imaginait pas que tu pouvais en être une ! C'est vrai quoi ! Quel bordel entre les deux monde ! On sait jamais qui est qui, et pis faut pas le dire à machin mais faut le dire à truc parce que lui sa grand mère l'est mais pas lui qui est moldu, et tatata, tatata ! C'est chiant !» fit remarquer Dylan.

« Mon petit Didi national arrive toujours à résumer en une phrase les situations les plus complexes, que voulez vous, c'est pour ça que je l'aime ! » dit Hermione en claquant une bise sur la joue du concerné tandis que les autres esquissaient un sourire – mis à part Draco qui fusilla le guitariste du regard.

« Enfin, je sais que je vous aie caché des choses. » avoua-t-elle finalement.

« Oui, à nous aussi. Tu t'imagines qu'on t'as laissée tomber mais tu ne te rends absolument pas compte que tu ne nous a pas laissé d'adresse et que tu ne nous a pas appelé non plus ou quoi ? Ca fait un an qu'on s'est pas vus, une année où tu as pété les plombs et où tu a complètement renié ton monde ! » s'exclama Ron.

Le visage d'Hermione s'assombrit d'une expression coupable.

« Oui, je sais, je m'en rends compte maintenant mais… J'allais pas bien, mes parents étaient au bord du divorce, mon père devenait violent et ils ne me laissaient rien faire tant que j'étais sous leur toit, même si j'étais majeure… Ils me séquestraient, Ron, je n'avais même pas le droit de sortir jusqu'au bout de la rue, la violence de leur couple les a complètement transformé… Tu ne mesurera jamais à quel point c'était atroce, j'ai voulu mourir. J'ai fait pire, je suis partie. Vous ne m'aviez pas envoyé de lettre des vacances, je me suis dit que vous n'aviez plus besoin de moi maintenant que l'école était terminé, que vous n'aviez plus de devoirs à rendre, que vous n'aviez plus besoin de quelqu'un pour vous aider à les faire ou pour vous saouler à vous faire la morale ! » expliqua-t-elle.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur son visage et Harry la prit dans ses bras.

« Mais… Ca va pas ? On ne t'as jamais prise pour une photocopieuse ambulante, si tu voulais pas nous donner tes cours il fallait le dire ! On a pas arrêté de te chercher pendant un an ! On a eu ton père au téléphone, apparemment il avait bu et il nous a insulté et raccroché au nez. On a vraiment essayé, par tous les moyens, de te retrouver je te le jure ! Et puis, alors qu'on espérait plus, on est tombés sur un tract de votre groupe, là. Je te raconte pas la surprise qu'on a eu ! Il y avait un numéro de téléphone et une adresse sur le tract, celle de votre local, donc ici, sur le tract, genre pour réserver des places ou des trucs comme ça donc on a appelé mais la ligne était très mauvaise de notre côté du coup on comprenait rien ! Bon, ensuite on a débarqué grâce à l'adresse et vous connaissez la suite ! C'est qui qu'on a eu au téléphone ? » demanda Harry.

« C'est moi… » grommela Dylan.

« Ah d'accord ! » fit-il comme si il comprenait tout à coup pourquoi son interlocuteur avait été aussi désagréable.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Au fait, commença-t-il. Je m'appelle Harry Potter. »

« Cédric. Bravo à toi quand même, c'est vrai, peu de gens auraient été assez courageux pour aller combattre une face de serpent sénile ! »

« J'ai pas trop eu le choix… » marmonna-t-il.

« En tout cas, t'aurais pu prévenir avant de venir mais bon, ça a pas trop d'importance finalement. On s'en fout. Au fait, moi c'est Dylan. Enfin, c'est un peu inutile de se présenter vu que tout le monde s'appelle en braillant de tous les côtés depuis tout à l'heure !»

Harry ressentit malgré lui un élan de sympathie pour les deux musiciens. Pas de cris, de : « Le célèbre Harry Potter », juste des réactions normales, face à une personne normale, presque comme si il s'était appelé Albert Dupond, par exemple. Bon, ils avaient l'air un peu timbrés, mais c'était plutôt de la folie douce et rigolote, et même si ils ne semblaient pas forcément très sociables avec les gens qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, ils n'avaient l'air, au fond, pas bien méchants.

« Merci. » dit-il.

Ses deux interlocuteurs se regardèrent d'un air étonné.

« Merci de pas me regarder comme une bête curieuse. répéta Harry. C'est pas le cas de tout le monde malheureusement. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, sont cons les gens ! »

« Tu l'as dit ! » approuva Dylan tandis que Cédric hochait également la tête.

« Ecoutez, tout le monde… commença maladroitement Hermione. Je vous adore tous, vraiment, Harry, Ron, je suis contente de vous voir, je sais que j'ai déconné mais… Enfin, ça n'a plus d'importance. Je suis… Tellement contente. »

Elle se jeta dans leur bras. Dylan et Cédric restèrent prudemment à l'écart. Lorsque les étreintes saluant les retrouvailles furent terminées, Cédric s'avança prudemment d'un pas.

« Heu… Hermione ? »

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » répondit-elle, pressentant un autre choc.

« Tom est parti. » répondit simplement le bassiste.

La jeune chanteuse se prit la tête à deux mains.

« Oh non… Il peut pas nous faire ça ! »

« Ben si il le peut. La preuve, il l'a fait ! » répondit Cédric d'un ton abrupt.

« Pfff… Je sais pas pourquoi mais je m'en doutait ! Avec ses études en psycho et tout ça, il a plus de temps pour les concerts… Super, on peut plus jouer tant qu'on a pas trouvé de remplaçant ! »

Cédric et Dylan hochèrent la tête d'un air grave.

Durant tout le temps qu'avait duré la conversation, Draco n'avait pratiquement pas dit un mot, et d'ailleurs, personne ne semblait faire attention à lui. Mais il savait que, de tous les cinq, c'était lui qui était le plus décalé, qui faisait le plus tâche. Pour les autres, c'était bon, tout était clarifié, ça y était, tout le monde avait compris qui était qui, pourquoi, comment dans quel circonstance, qui était Hermione pour eux… Pour lui, c'était plus compliqué. Après tout, qui était-il pour Hermione ? Son ennemi ? Son ami ? Son amant ? Son emmerdeur attitré ? Son mec ? Sa source de souffrance et de prises de tête ? Il ne le savait absolument pas. Où plutôt si : il savait qu'était tout cela à la fois, et bien plus. Leurs relations était tellement difficiles à définir depuis quelques temps, déjà que même eux n'y comprenaient rien, alors les autres… Non, il n'étalerait pas sa vie. « Il se peut qu'on sorte ensemble », voilà ce qu'ils avaient à savoir. Il n'avait pas à dire qu'il mourrait pour elle, qu'ils avaient fait la haine comme d'autre baisent ou font l'amour mais que le réveil avait pris malgré eux une tournure presque tendre… Il n'avait pas à dire que maintenant qu'il l'avait eue une fois, il lui faudrait l'avoir tout le temps, sous peine de mourir de l'intérieur, il ne dirait pas qu'elle était son Hermione, qu'il la haïssait encore plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais haïe pour les sentiments qu'elle lui faisait ressentir… Non, il ne dirait pas cela.

Il observa les quatre autres garçons, ainsi qu'Hermione. L'ambiance avait changé. A présent il n'y avait plus de punks, de bourges, de tarés, d'abrutis, de cons, ou d'autres espèces toutes plus sympathiques les unes que les autres, mais simplement cinq personnes normales et sereines.

« Super, maintenant c'est nouveau, ils discutent calmement alors que cinq minutes plus tôt on se serait cru chez les fous ! » se dit-il sarcastiquement.

« Je propose qu'on aille tous bore un verre pour discuter mieux que ça, je met un pantalon et j'arrive.» proposa Cédric.

Draco ne les suivit pas. De toute façon, personne ne faisait attention à lui et il sentait bien qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans cette assemblée de vieux et nouveaux amis.

« Allez au diable, tous autant que vous êtes ! Et toi, le dreadeux, t'as pas intérêt à me chercher… » marmonna-t-il pour lui même avant de s'éclipser.

* * *

Voilà, c'est terminé pour ce chapitre! Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Reviews plizzzz ! A très bientôt.

Evanescente


	14. T'as pas le droit de me faire ça

Salut me revoilà ! Bon, ce chapitre a été assez chiant à écrire j'espère qu'il est pas trop raté mais en tout cas, il est là. Merci pour vos reviews, comme d'habitude, voici les réponses :

vicky-gryffindor : Oui, oui, j'adore Buffy ! lol, d'ailleurs j'ai bien un one-shot dessus ! En tout cas merci, voilà la suite, contente que ça te plaise toujours autant !

langedesenfers : Lol t'es déçue pour la partouze ? Arrête avec tes questions, va plutôt lire le chapitre 14 ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

Audinette : Oui, en effet, Hermione s'est défoulée lol ! Pour Draco Hermione s'en fout pas mais… Tu va voir. Allez merci, voilà la suite !

dragonia : Wé Nightwish c'est vraiment un groupe génial mais y a peu de monde qui connaît ! (comme tout ce que j'écoute d'ailleurs…) Draco et Hermione vont rvenir ensemble, t'inquiète pas lol ! Allez, merci voilà la suite !

Elyssia : Je sais que d'habitude c'est pas trop du genre de Draco ce genre de réaction mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est Hermione qui le rend carrément pas comme d'habitude lol ! Allez merci, voilà la suite !

zeeve lelula, LOLI, Estelle01, Lili Rose, ewilan59 et ayuluna: Merci, voilà la suite !

Sarah Black et buzame: Vous inquiétez pas, Draco ne s'est pas évaporé dans la nature définitivement ! lol

Floralege : Non mais c'est clair ils sont tous fêlés dans ma fic mdr et Draco il va mal de toute façon. Et pis Harry et Ron ben la logique c'est pas leur fort ! Ses potes sont un peu trop protecteurs d'ailleurs surtout Dylan qui est un peu tête à claque défois lol ! Allez merci de ta review, voilà la suite !

Isa-Syn ex U.S.Hermy : Laisse ce pauvre James Bond en dehors de tout ça pitié ! Pas besoin de révéler les secrets de ma fic à tout le monde mdr ! Allez merci, voilà la suite !

Kathy Magda : Ben t'inquiète pas je l'aie pas du tout mal pris, j'expliquais juste pourquoi y a un fossé entre mes personnages et ceux de J.K. Pour les points que j'aie à rattraper c'est bon j'ai calculé lol ! Nos épreuves c'est les 27 et 28 juin. (en clair, tout à la fin, à peine chiant…) Enfin, pour toi c'est fini le BAC ! Pour Draco… Tu verra bien ! Ce nouveau chapitre est encore posté rapidement mais par contre pour le 15 ça risque d'être plus long parce que j'aurais moins le temps d'écrire maintenant… Allez, merci, voilà la suite !

Aleera la femme de Dracula : Mais allez, je sais que tu l'aime toujours ton couillon attitré lol ! Ca part pas comme ça des sentiments pour un siphonné du cerveau de la tête ! Moi j'ai bien passé un an à triper sur un gars qui se shootait au LSD et au cannabis avant chaque cours et qui me tapait dans le dos à chaque fois qu'il me voyait en braillant : « CA VAAAAAA ! » Tous siphonnés, je te dis. Oui, tu fais partie de mes revieweuses les plus atteinte neurologiquement. C'est un compliment ! Et WT, c'est un bon groupe, décidément tu écoutes déjà de la bonne musique ? C'est magnifique dis donc. Allez merci pour ta review, à bientôt, voilà la suite !

Feel : Xptdr « Dracounet », qu'est-ce que c'est que ce surnom à la con ? lol ! Tu devrais pas être déçue par ce chapitre ils sont ensembles ! Pour ma fic c'est gentil de me dire que je mérite mon succès ça fait toujours plaisir. C'est vrai que la mienne change des fics que t'as dit, t'inquiète pas je vois très bien le genre : La guerre fait rage, y a plein de morts, Draco a rejoint le côté du bien mais peut toujours pas blairer Harry mais se rapproche d'Hermione en l'aidant à surmonter le choc psychologique qui induit le fait d'avoir été violée par Lulu et Voldy xptdr ! Je répète : merci pour les compliments, contente que ça te plaise toujours autant, voilà la suite !

Evert Khorus : Je sais qu'il y a moins de suspense que dans l'autre mais c'est normal parce que ce chapitre était avant tout un chapitre d'explications ! Pour Ron, ben moi j'ai pas fait gaffe pour moi les deux ont droit à la parole lol mais c'est pas con comme remarque quand même ! Allez merci, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'il te plaira !

Le Saut de l'Ange : Wé, ce chapitre lève les zones de mystère de la fic en fait on approche de la fin… Draco s'est barré en beauté lol mais t'inquiète pas, pas pour longtemps. Merci, voilà la suite !

sam malefoy : Ben oui Draco il est jaloux à crever mdr ! Et Hermione si elle dit « il se peut qu'on sorte ensemble » c'est qu'elle va pas brailler : « Je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime ! » à toute sa bande de tarés mdr surtout qu'elle aussi elle a du mal avec ses sentiments ! Allez, merci, voilà la suite !

Laska Malfoy : Patience ! Lol, non, Hermione ne le retient pas, mais en fait dans le bordel général elle s'est même pas aperçu qu'il était parti mais t'inquiète ils seront bientôt ensembles ! Merci, voilà la suite !

jay : Ils sont ensembles dans ce chapitre. Merci de ta review, voilà le chapitre 14 !

Rebecca-Black : Ben non Draco est pas de bonne humeur lol et c'est compréhensible ! Merci, voilà la suite !

Allez, encore merci tout le monde, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

_GARBAGE – « Crush» (I will die for you)_

_I will die for you  
Ive been dying just to feel you by my side; to know that you're mine._

_I will cry for you  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears; and drown your fear._

_I will pray for you  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true; for someone like you._

_See your face every place that Im walkin; hear your voice everytime that Im talkin.  
You will believe in me. And I will never be ignored._

_I will burn for you.  
Feel pain for you.  
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart; and tear it apart.  
I will lie for you.  
Beg and steal for you.  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see, you're just like me._

_Violate all the love that Im missin.  
Throw away all the pain that Im livin.  
You will believe in me. And I can never be ignored._

_GARBAGE – «Ecrasée » (Je veux mourir pour toi)_

_Je veux mourir pour toi  
Je veux mourir pour toi  
J'ai cru mourir juste pour te sentir près de moi  
Pour savoir que tu es mien_

_Je pleurerai pour toi  
Je pleurerai pour toi  
Je nettoierai ta douleur avec toutes mes larmes  
Et noierai ta peur_

_Je prierai pour toi  
Je prierai pour toi  
Je vendrai mon âme pour quelque chose de pur et vrai  
Quelqu'un comme toi_

_Voir ton visage partout où je vais  
Entendre ta voix chaque fois que je parle  
Tu croiras en moi  
Et ne m'ignoreras jamais_

_Je brûlerai pour toi  
Souffrirai pour toi  
Je tordrai un couteau et ferai saigner mon cœur qui souffre_

_Et l'arracherai de mon corps_

_Je mentirais pour toi  
Je peux voler pour toi  
Je ramperai sur les mains et les genoux jusqu'à ce que tu voies  
Tu es comme moi_

_Voler tout l'amour qui me manque  
Jeter toute la douleur qui m'habite  
Tu croiras en moi  
Et tu ne pourras plus jamais m'ignorer_

* * *

CHAPITRE 14 : T'as pas le droit de me faire ça

Dans son appartement, allongé sur son lit, Draco fixait le plafond d'un air absent. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Pour la première fois de sa vie, personne n'avait fait attention à lui, il n'avait rien fait pour attirer l'attention. Il la haïssait, il se haïssait. Oh oui, qu'il se haïssait. Il s'était tout simplement conduit comme une carpette, lui Draco Malefoy, lui l'ancien Serpentard cynique, moqueur et hautain avait tout simplement fermé sa gueule face à une bande de tarés qui se disaient les amis d'Hermione. Son père, son connard de père, son éducation où tout sentiment d'amour était banni, interdit, mal, Granger, cette conne qui venait bousculer son équilibre, les deux abrutis là, Potter et Weasley qui revenaient, les deux cons finis – surtout le mec aux dreadlocks (mais de quel droit se permettait-il d'être aussi familier avec elle ? Aux dernières nouvelles, ils n'avaient pas élevé les cochons ensemble !), les passants dans la rue, les enfants dans le parc d'à côté jouant sur les balançoires, les voisins, le monde entier et Elle. Elle. Il serra les poings jusqu'à se faire mal, et se griffa violemment le bras gauche.

« JE VOUS HAIS ! hurla-t-il. JE VOUS HAIS TOUS ! »

D'un geste, il se leva, balançant les couvertures par terre. Il entra en trombe dans la salle de bains, s'aspergea de l'eau sur le visage, et se regarda, hébété, en sueur, les joues rouges et les yeux étincelant de rage retournée contre les autres, contre Elle, et surtout, contre lui même. Comment avait-il pu se conduire ainsi ? Il aurait dû gueuler, frapper cette espèce de crado aux cheveux sales qui regardait son Hermione comme si elle était son âme sœur ! Il aurait dû provoquer Potter et Weasley, et trouver un truc pour humilier l'autre, le fait qu'il sorte de la douche par exemple ! Il n'avait rien fait. Rien. Il s'était simplement senti de trop, il avait simplement attendu, il était parti et elle n'en avait rien à foutre.

De rage, il envoya son poing dans le mur. Le choc fut instantané, violent et extrême. Une onde de douleur irradia les jointures de sa main, mais il ne se sentait pas calmé. Il se faisait peur, il n'avait plus de limites, il n'arrivait plus à définir de quoi il était véritablement capable il avait, purement, et simplement perdu le contrôle. A cette pensée, il se sentit au bord de la nausée.

Le cutter ? Où était donc ce putain de cutter ?

Il se sentait de plus en plus mal, le cœur enserré, il crevait de chaud, il crevait de l'intérieur. Elle se foutait de sa gueule, elle ne voulait pas de lui, et de toute façon, ça voulait dire quoi, vouloir de lui ? Rien. Il aurait dû être content, elle était passée dans son lit, il l'avait eue, il l'avait baisée. Mais non, il n'était pas bien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il n'aurait pas dû, il ne fallait pas, ils n'auraient jamais dû faire ce qu'ils avaient fait, les choses et les gens auraient toujours dû rester à leur place. Car à présent, c'était pire.

Putain de cutter, où était-il ?

Draco dénicha enfin l'objet tant convoité et n'hésita pas, la lame tailladante couvrant son avant-bras d'un beau rouge, d'un rouge éclatant.

La rage s'atténua, sa respiration ralentit, il resta là, à contempler le sang coulant de sa blessure avec les yeux d'un enfant devant un cadeau de Noël. Il se sentait mieux, à présent. Enfin, la douleur intérieure semblait enfin se dissiper un tant soit peu, remplacée par la douleur extérieure cuisante, mais si bénigne !

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait arrêté ça depuis longtemps, depuis l'adolescence, il avait recommencé depuis que Granger avait réapparu dans sa vie, comme si avec elle, tout son passé resurgissait.

« Dingue, je suis dingue … murmura-t-il.»

Il s'épongea négligemment le front et retourna à la salle de bain, rincer et désinfecter la plaie.

« Calme. Respire, Draco, respire ! » se dit-il pour lui même en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

Progressivement, il se calma, hoquetant, recroquevillé sur son lit et s'efforçant de penser à tout, sauf à elle.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte.

Le jeune homme poussa un juron. C'était sûrement Pierrick ou Tarek qui venaient lui rapporter les cours qu'il avait manqué, à la fac, car il n'était pas très assidu ces derniers temps, et avait également de moins en moins envie de les voir, mais ça, ils ne le savaient pas…

En maugréant, il ouvrit la porte, et son cœur manqua un battement.

« Tu fais chier ! T'étais où ? »

Elle. Elle, la source de tous ses cauchemars, de toutes ses insomnies, elle pour qui il se mutilait, pour qui il bousculait malgré lui toute son image, sa façade et le petit monde qu'il s'était établi, elle avec qui il avait passé la nuit la plus merveilleuse de toute sa vie, ce grain de sable dans sa machine, cette immonde beauté, cette pétasse qui osait venir frapper à sa porte ?

« Ecoute Granger, casse toi, c'est pas le moment là !» fit-il de sa voix traînante.

Elle sembla sincèrement blessée. Il jubila. Qu'elle souffre, qu'elle souffre, comme ça, au moins, il ne serait plus seul.

« Pourquoi t'es parti ? Qu'est-ce que t'as sur les bras ? »

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il l'attrapa par la taille, plaqua son corps contre le sien et la poussa sans ménagement dans l'appartement.

« Hé ! Mais t'es malade ! Ca va pas ! » cria Hermione en se débattant tandis que son dos heurtait violemment le mur du fond de l'appartement.

Draco resta un instant à fixer l'ange de ses cauchemars, les yeux écarquillés de haine, apeurée, contre lui. Elle était si belle, à en perdre la tête, à hurler, à s'en déchirer les entrailles, à se tirer une balle, tout simplement.

« Et toi, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille, pourquoi t'es revenue ? »

« Ben à ton avis ? Pour me faire insulter bien sûr, ça me manquait ! » ironisa la jeune femme d'un ton agressif.

« Hermione… murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche, je veux mourir… »

« Quoi ? Mais arrête ! » s'horrifia-t-elle en rencontrant son regard qui semblait plus que sérieux.

Draco enfonça le clou.

« Je te parle sérieusement, et tu es la première personne à qui je le dis, si demain je me sens aussi mal qu'aujourd'hui, je me brûles la gueule. »

« ARRETE ! » hurla-t-elle en se dégageant de lui tant bien que mal.

Chancelant, il tomba à la renverse. Et elle le regarda. Elle regarda ses yeux. Elle regarda ses bras. Et elle pleurait.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste, Malefoy ! TU N'ES QU'UN SALAUD D'EGOISTE ! »

Se jetant sur lui, elle l'étreignit avec force, le serrant dans ses bras à s'étouffer, respirant son odeur, sa douleur, l'inondant de ses larmes.

« T'as pas le droit de me faire ça, t'as pas le droit de me faire ça… » répétait-elle incessamment en sanglotant dans ses bras.

Lui aussi la serrait fort. Maintenant qu'elle était là, il se sentait mieux. Il aurait voulu ne jamais la quitter, ne faire plus qu'un pour l'éternité avec ce visage de petite fille trop vite grandie, ce regard dur d'ange déchu, ces boucles rebelles et indisciplinées. Il ne voulait plus qu'elle souffre et encore moins être la cause de sa souffrance. Il se sentait si perdu. L'amour n'était pas un jeu, il venait de l'apprendre à ses dépends. Oui, le jeu était terminé. A cet instant précis, ils n'étaient rien l'un sans l'autre, à tout instant l'un d'eux pouvait succomber si l'autre lâchait prise. Le poison de la haine, le feu du désir et la violence de l'amour les avaient perdus.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, c'est fini, c'est fini… » murmura-t-il tandis qu'Hermione sanglotait contre lui, le corps secoué de spasmes.

« Draco, pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais autant souffrir ? C'était tellement plus simple avant… J'en peux plus, j'en peux plus… Vas-y, brûle toi la gueule, fais le, et moi, je saute par la fenêtre."

Il la serra plus fort, si toutefois c'était possible.

« Non, ne fais jamais ça pour moi… Je n'en vaux vraiment pas la peine. Je ne suis qu'un fils de mangemort, un accro à la souffrance et à l'automutilation, un putain de raté qui n'a jamais rien fait d'autre de sa vie que de faire du mal aux autres… Tu as réveillé en moi des sentiments qui me dépasse, que je ne peux pas accepter. Je suis fatigué Hermione, vraiment fatigué. Je suis à bout, je ne peux plus tenir… »

« Ben t'as intérêt ! » grommela Hermione, en tapotant maladroitement le dos de son Draco, qui se laisser complètement aller dans ses bras.

« C'est mon père, il m'a détruit. Depuis que je suis tout petit, il… Il m'a bourré le crâne, il m'a appris à penser comme un automate, à me vider de toute émotion, à me forger la plus vicieuse des carapaces… Alors j'ai commencer à me charcuter les bras. Je devais avoir une quinzaine d'année. Quand je faisais ça, je ressentais des choses. C'était bizarre. J'avais arrêté et depuis que je t'aie vue… Sur cette scène avec ces tarés… Je… Oh, bon sang ! Hermione je… »

« Chut…" murmura Hermione en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres.

Elle le regarda. La détresse qui se lisait dans ses yeux d'acier lui donna soudainement envie de parler...

"Moi c'est mes parents, ça allait pas avec eux et j'en avais marre des cours, je m'ennuyais, c'était trop facile et je m'entendais pratiquement plus avec personne… Alors j'ai pété un câble, je suis partie de chez moi, j'ai passé deux mois à la rue… C'est grâce à Dylan que je m'en suis sortie… Si lui et les gars du groupe n'avaient pas été là, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est. Tu dois comprendre… Dylan c'est quelqu'un de très spécial pour moi et je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Mais ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec toi… Strictement rien à voir… Dylan et moi on sortira jamais ensemble… On est trop amis pour ça… » expliqua-t-elle.

« C'est vrai ? » s'enquit Draco d'une voix tremblotante.

« Oui. C'est la pure vérité. Il n'y a que toi que je veux. Tu es le seul, et je te lâcherais jamais. Dylan c'est mon grand frère. D'ailleurs ce soir, il dort chez Sooz. »

« Heu… C'est qui Sooz ? » s'enquit Draco.

« Sa copine. Ca dure depuis six mois même si ils arrêtent pas de sortir avec d'autres gens parce qu'ils font que rompre et se remettre ensemble à tout bout de champ. C'est le genre de fille complètement déchaînée si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ils font plein de conneries ensemble. C'est tout à fait le genre de Dylan. »

« Ah bon. Ben qu'il reste avec elle et qu'il s'approche pas de toi sinon je lui met mon poing dans la gueule. » prévint Draco.

« Et si vous deux vous vous battez je parle plus ni à l'un ni à l'autre ! » assura Hermione.

Il l'embrassa.

« Mmm… Tu me manquerais quand même Je peux dormir ici ? » demanda Hermione.

Draco soupira et s'efforça de faire semblant de réfléchir. Mais comment résister ?

« Allez. capitula-t-il. Viens. J'espère que tu ronfles pas. »

* * *

Voilà, c'est terminé, j'espère que j'aie évité le piège de la guimauve car ça leur va pas du tout sérieux ! (enfin, pour ma défense j'ai terminé ce chapitre à 1 heure du mat avec du System of a down dans les oreilles juste après avoir terminé une recherche sur Verlaine et Rimbaud où j'étais censé chercher leur biographie mais où j'ai finalement trouvé tout sauf ce qu'on me demandait du coup après j'étais fatiguée, surtout mentalement d'ailleurs lol, enfin bon) Reviews please !

Evanescente


	15. Irréparable?

Salut, je suis de retour, je trouve quand même le moyen de poster mon nouveau chapitre entre deux épreuves de brevet ! Merci pour vos reviews j'en aie trois tonnes c'est hallucinant ! Par contre je sais pas pourquoi certaines personnes se sont imaginées que la fic était finie parce que j'aie jamais dit ça j'ai juste dit que c'était BIENTOT la fin ! Bon, bref, voici les réponses aux reviews :

ayuluna : Oui, Draco va mal et c'est pas fini… Merci, voilà la suite !

langedesenfers : Oui, il y a deux trucs que tu ne verra jamais dans mes fics : des partouzes et du sexe explicitement gore et des fics gnan-gnan à l'eau de rose lol ! (même si c'est ce que les gens cherchent en général mdr !) En tout cas merci pour tes compliments c'est super sympa, contente que ça te plaise, voilà la suite !

Elyssia : Lol c'est clair ils sont trop chtarbés mais tu dois commencer à savoir que j'écris pas des fics à l'eau de rose lol ! Petite question, c'est quoi l'OOC ? lol ! En tout cas merci pour tous tes compliments qui font super plaisir, voilà la suite !

Le Saut de l'Ange : Ouf ! Contente d'avoir évité la guimauve ! Lol, j'ai horreur de la guimauve mais c'est un piège qui est parfois très dur à éviter ! Lol, Draco va mal tout ça à cause d'un père à la con mdr ! Mais en fait y a pas que ça c'est toute une accumulation de choses, il va pas bien, c'est tout ! Et oui, ils s'engueulent quasiment pas dans ce chapitre, un peu de tendresse et d'amour dans leur monde de brute lol ! Après tout, fallait bien, sinon autant pas les mettre ensemble ! Allez, merci voilà la suite, je confirme : la fin est proche…

dragonia : Oui, c'est ça, ils sont trop fous l'un de l'autre mais ils se le disent pas explicitement lol ! Merci, voilà la suite !

LOLI : Merci, voilà la suite ! Pour Harry et Ron, ils sont pas vraiment des personnages importants dans cette fic, mais on devrait les revoir un peu avant la fin.

buzame : Merci, voilà la suite ! Contente que tu trouve pas ça guimauve lol !

Audinette : Tu le trouve bizarre ce chapitre ? lol ! Mais c'est normal, une relation Draco/Hermione est toujours bizarre, étrange, hors-norme, décalée… C'est jamais la gentille histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose…Moi aussi j'adore tout ce qui est bizarre lol ! Moi aussi j'adore Nightwish et tout particulièrement cette chanson de Garbage. En tout cas contente que ça te plaise, voilà la suite !

Aleera la femme de dracula : Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise… Attends que ça passe… Moi aussi ça m'est déjà arrivé d'être amoureuse et c'est franchement pas la joie et surtout, ça rend très con lol ! Essaie de l'oublier, ou plutôt fait rien, attends que ça passe, tu verra ça partira tout seul lol je te jure j'ai testé pour toi! Pour les commentaires sur ton blog, c'est rien, j'avais du temps à perdre ! Contente que tu aime mon chapitre, au moins ça prouve que j'ai évité la guimauve ! Au fait, j'ai vu que tu clamais partout que j'étais ton auteuze préférée et que m'as mit en gros sur ton profil, lol qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? En tout cas ça fait vachement plaisir et c'est super sympa, surtout qu'il y a plein d'autres auteurs sur dont certains qui sont excellents. Allez merci, voilà la suite !

Estelle01, sam malefoy, zeeve lelula, jay, arwenajane, Lunder, hellsentangel, Rebecca-Black : Merci, voilà la suite !

vicky-gryffindor : J'ai pas dit que j'avais détesté écrire ce chapitre, mais juste qu'il m'avait un peu pris la tête lol ! Wé, je suis en effet en période d'examens (comme tout le monde, évidemment, cela va de soi ! mdr) Allez merci, voilà la suite !

Feel : Lol, pour Dracounet c'est sûr tu devais être inspiré xptdr ! Pour Sooz, je suis grillée, c'est vrai, j'ai piqué le prénom à la fille super stylée de « Et alors ? » Sérieux je l'adore trop cette fille, ça change des pouffes parfaites et séduisantes qu'on voit partout ! En plus j'ai un peu le même look lol ! Pour en revenir à Draco et Hermione, oui, oui, ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre lol ! allez merci, voilà la suite !

Sarah Black : Non, non, c'est pas la fin mais c'est BIENTOT la fin ! Merci pour tes compliments mais lol j'aime pas la guimauve ! Voilà la suite !

Darkim the queen of konery : Mais non c'est pas fini il reste encore 4 ou 5 chapitres ! D'ailleurs voilà la suite j'espère que tu la lira ! Contente que ça te plaise ça fait super plaisir ! Merci !

muni's : Tout d'abord contente de voir que je suis pas seule sur Terre à aimer le métal et le punk lol ! Pour tous les changements je crois que j'ai tout dit j'explique tout dans les premiers chapitres et ses vêtements au début elle les mettait juste pour la scène mais elle a fini par être accro lol et pour ce qui est de les décrire plus je trouve que c'est suffisant car j'ai pas envie de centrer ma fic sur des fringues quand même lol ! Allez contente que ça te plaise, merci, voilà la suite !

Evert Khorus : System of a down ça peut marcher ? lol d'habitude c'est pas trop le genre de musique que j'écoute quand j'écris mais bon, y a un début à tout lol ! Contente que tu trouve ce chapitre bien, j'ai juste eu un peu de mal à l'écrire c'est tout ! En tout cas merci beaucoup, voilà la suite !

Enora BLACK : Draco il va pas bien, c'est un fait, d'ailleurs ça va pas aller en s'arrangeant dans les prochains chapitres… En tout cas merci, voilà la suite !

Lyl : Comment je fais pour écrire aussi bien ? Heu… Merci du compliment c'est super sympa. Lol le chapitre 12 j'ai adoré l'écrire avec le gros bordel général je me suis éclatée lol. Et sans vouloir me vanter c'est un passage très intéressant que tu as cité ! Allez, merci, voilà la suite !

Isa-Syn : Non ce n'est pas fini du tout ! Il reste encore au moins 4 ou 5 chapitres ! J'ai juste dit que c'était proche de la fin c'est tout ! Lol je crois que pour James Bond, le mystère ne sera jamais résolu… Allez merci, voilà la suite ! (j'aurais pas fini une fic comme ça quand même !)

Floralège : Ben un peu qu'elle le calme lol à la fin il est tout tranquille ! (Mais pour combien de temps ?) Allez merci, voilà la suite !

LaMartienneElfique : Oulà, un review pour chaque chapitre d'un seul coup ça c'est quelque chose ! Lol merci, merci, merci ! Contente que ma fic te plaise, merci encore voilà la suite !

Allez, merci tout le monde, voilà la suite !

* * *

_SYSTEM OF A DOWN - "Chop Suey!"_

_Wake up  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup)  
Grab a brush and put a little  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable_

_I don't think you trust  
In, my, self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die, DIE_

_Father, father, father, father  
Father into your hands, I commend my spirit  
Father into your hands_

Why have you forsaken me  
In your eyes forsaken me  
In your thoughts forsaken me  
In your heart forsaken, me oh  


_SYSTEM OF A DOWN - "Légumes"_

_Réveille-toi  
Attrape un pinceau et met toi un peu de maquillage  
Attrape un pinceau et met toi un peu de...  
Cache les cicatrices pour effacer un peu les blessures  
Cache les cicatrices pour effacer un peu les...  
Pourquoi laissais-tu les clefs sur la table ?  
Te voilà en train de fabriquer une autre fable _

_Je ne pense pas que tu fasses confiance  
Dans mon propre suicide moral  
Je pleure quand les anges doivent mourir, MOURRIR_

_Père, Père, Père, Père  
Père, entre tes mains, je confie mon esprit  
Père, entre tes mains _

_Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné  
Dans tes yeux m'as abandonné  
Dans tes pensées m'as abandonné  
Dans ton cœur abandonné, oh…_

* * *

CHAPITRE 15 : Irréparable ? 

« Hermione ! Hermione t'es là ? Pfff… Où est-ce qu'elle est encore passée ? » pesta Dylan en balançant ses chaussettes sales – et accessoirement trouées sans ménagement dans la pièce principale du local.

« Réveilles toi un peu mon pote ! Elle a pas dormi ici, ni même dans son appart ! » l'informa Cédric.

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire qu'elle a encore dormi chez un con ? »

« Pas chez un con, Dylan. Chez LE con. » précisa son ami.

« Ah ! Le blond là ? »

« Ouais. »

Restés au local pour répéter, les deux garçons avaient passé près de deux heures à s'énerver sur leurs instruments respectifs tout en se plaignant de diverses choses, pour n'arriver finalement à aucun résultat.

« C'est sûr, sans batteur… » grommela Cédric.

« Sooz joue de la batterie. Tu crois qu'elle pourrait remplacer Thomas ? » demanda Dylan.

« Faudrait voir. Mais bon si c'est pour vous regarder vous bécoter toutes les cinq minutes, non merci ! » l'avertit son ami.

« Mais arrête, on ne fait pas QUE ça ! On parle aussi.»

« Et de quoi exactement ? »

« D'un tas de trucs. »

« Comme ? »

« Des tas de trucs. »

« Ah ouais, et bien… Oh ! Tiens qui voilà ! Hermione, comment va tu ? » s'interrompit soudainement Dylan en voyant sa chanteuse entrer dans la pièce.

« Très bien. répondit-elle. Désolée de vous avoir interrompus dans votre conversation qui était sûrement, je n'en doute pas, passionnante mais conformément à notre règle, aucun de nous ne frappe avant d'entrer au local. »

« Mais, bien sûr pas de problème ! Heu… Au fait je me demandais si Sooz pouvait arrêter de frapper dans peu de temps, tu sais, il nous faut quelqu'un à la batterie… »

« On verra ça Dylan, on verra ça. Mais désolée pour l'instant j'ai pas trop la tête à causer musique. Je passais juste vous dire bonjour les gars mais là, je suis fatiguée, je vais rentrer chez moi. »

« Au fait Hermione, y a tes potes, là, tu sais ceux à cause de qui on a eu un bazar pas possible dans notre local, Harry et Ron je crois? Ils ont appelé. » l'informa Cédric.

« C'est super ! »

« Quelles plaies ces deux là… » grommela Dylan.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis Dylan ? » s'enquit Hermione.

« Heu… Rien, je disais, on a pas nettoyé ce plat là ! » répondit Dylan en désignant la montagne de vaisselle sale qui s'empilait dans l'évier.

« Ah. Bon, j'y vais les gars ! Je l'ai déjà dit, je suis fatiguée ! »

Elle leur fit la bise et tourna les talons, non sans avoir lancé un regard assassin à Dylan qui avait laissé éclaté un rire nerveux.

Pour la énième fois, Hermione courut pour attraper le bus. C'était à désespérer, avec son boulot merdique, elle n'aurait jamais assez d'argent pour se payer une voiture. Il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle, qu'elle se calme. Draco… ARGH ! Non, pas Draco… Même si elle avait du mal à s'y résoudre, il allait bien falloir qu'elle se fasse à l'idée qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui!

« Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime! » psalmodia-t-elle en ignorant le regard de la mère de famille en face d'elle – qui visiblement devait se demander qui était cette toquée qui déclarait son amour aux murs.

Sa décision était prise : elle ne rentrerait pas chez elle. Elle retournerait chez lui, même si ça ne faisait qu'une douzaine d'heures qu'elle en était sortie, il lui manquait déjà.

« Je t'aime… » murmura-t-elle.

Oui, il fallait vraiment qu'elle le serre dans ses bras si elle ne voulait pas mourir dans ce bus pour cause de manque d'oxygène.

« Draco, Draco, Draco j'arrive. » pensa-t-elle avec passion, incapable de chasser le jeune homme blond de sa tête.

* * *

« Allô ? Tante Amy ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » brailla Draco dans le téléphone. 

Au bout du fil, la seule parente qui lui restait tenter de garder une voix neutre.

« Draco, il faut que je te dise… Ton… Ton père s'est évadé de prison et il… Et il te cherche. »

« QUOI ? » s'effara-t-il.

« Draco, je suis désolée d'avoir à te l'annoncer je voulais juste t'avertir que… »

« QUOI ? M'AVERTIR ! COMMENT ? CET ENFOIRE DE CONNARD QUI M'A GACHE TOUTE MON ENFANCE VEUT MA PEAU ET TOI TU RESTE CALME ! COMMENT TU PEUX… »

« Draco, ça suffit maintenant, j'essaie de trouver une solution, ne rejette pas ta colère sur moi ! Tu veux venir à la maison ? Je suis sûre qu'ils vont bientôt le rattraper ! »

« C'EST CA OUI ! C'EST UN MALADE TANTE AMY, UN MALADE ! IL VA ME TUER PARCE QUE JE N'AIE PAS REJOINT VOLDEMORT ! IL VEUX ME TUER ! MAIS JE NE LUI LAISSERAIT PAS CE PLAISIR, OH CA NON ! »

« Draco, calme toi, écoutes moi, s'il te plaît et… »

Le jeune homme coupa la communication d'un geste rageur et éteignit son téléphone portable pour le cas où tante Amy rappellerait.

Il s'effondra sur son lit et explosa en sanglots. Son père, la pire hantise de sa vie, qui s'était évadé de son trou à rat et qui le cherchait, qui le, qui le…

« FILS DE PUTE ! » hurla-t-il.

Son cher père allait le tuer, c'était certain. Non, il n'allait pas le tuer. Draco l'avait dit à sa tante, il ne lui laisserait pas ce plaisir. Il se recroquevilla sur le lit et tenta de se calmer, mais soudain il se figea.

Et si cette ordure apprenait que désormais, sa seule et unique raison de vivre se nommait Hermione Granger ? Qu'il aimait une Sang-de-Bourbe de façon viscérale, échappant à toute logique et qu'il se serait fait écorcher vif pour elle ? Pire, si il venait à savoir qu'elle n'habitait pas loin de chez lui ? Car Lucius trouverait son appartement, Draco en était certain, cet homme avait de grands pouvoirs, cet homme était capable de tout. Oui, si son père le retrouvait, il s'attaquerait ensuite à Hermione. Il la torturerait lentement jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Et il serait même capable de le forcer à regarder. Depuis son incarcération, Lucius Malefoy était devenu encore plus inhumain, mille fois plus inhumain qu'il ne l'était avant. Un malade mental, un fou dangereux.

C'était simple, depuis que Draco avait revu Hermione, il avait éprouvé des sentiments si forts que jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible, des sentiments que jamais son père ne l'aurait autorisé à éprouver, une passion brûlante et une douleur atroce. Sa haine pour elle de le rendre comme ça, sa peur incessante de la perdre, sa haine pour lui même d'être aussi indigne d'elle…

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout avec moi ? » se demanda-t-il.

Un Malefoy, un snobinard issue de famille presque milliardaire, arrogant, pourri gâté, insupportable et longtemps destiné à devenir le larbin d'un crétin à face de serpent qui avait à présent été tué par Harry Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plu, mais cela ne changeait rien, Lucius Malefoy était un malade. Et il allait forcément s'en prendre à Hermione. C'était sûr et certain, c'était inéluctable.

« Je ne suis plus pareil qu'avant. » tenta-t-il de se convaincre, même si il savait bien qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait.

Sa décision était prise. Il était trop mal, et depuis trop longtemps. Oui, Draco était fatigué. Fatigué d'être hanté en permanence par cet homme horrible qu'il avait été obligé d'appeler « Papa », fatigué de mourir d'amour pour une fille comme Hermione, de mourir d'amour tout simplement, un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il n'arriverait jamais à accepter, ni même à supporter. Fatigué d'être un Malefoy. Fatigué de cette vie sans issue d'étudiant minable. Son existence n'avait aucun sens. Il n'y avait qu'Hermione, mais il ne la méritait pas, il allait finir par la mener à la mort, si son père ne la tuait pas, il l'aimait tellement, qu'il finirait, de toute façon, par la tuer.

Il se demandait si il en serait capable. Oui, en serait-il capable ?

« Je suis un monstre… » murmura-t-il.

Son cutter n'était pas loin. C'était facile. Trop facile. Bientôt il serait libéré, Hermione n'aurait plus à le supporter et il aurait sauvé le peu de dignité qui lui restait en échappant à son père.

Il joua un instant avec la lame, tranchante et pointue au bout, puis s'attaqua à son poignet gauche. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir ça.

Il se détendit. Après tout, ça ne faisait pas si mal… C'était même plutôt apaisant… Le sang coulait à flot de sa blessure. Il s'entailla à un second endroit, la tête lui tourna alors que le sang se répandait sur le sol. Il ne lui dirait jamais. Il n'accepterait jamais l'immonde vérité. Il n'était qu'un lâche.

« Hermione, je t'aime. » murmura-t-il.

Alors qu'il sentait la vie s'échapper de son corps, sa dernière pensée fut pour elle.

* * *

Hermione frappa à la porte de l'appartement de son – elle en était sûre à présent – petit ami pour la troisième fois sans obtenir de réponse. 

« Draco ? » appela-t-elle.

Pas de réponse.

« Draco ? Allez ouvre moi ! Je sais que t'es là ! Je veux juste te voir ! »

Rien. Aucun bruit.

« Bon. Il est sûrement sorti. Je repasserais tout à l'heure. » se dit Hermione.

Sa gorge se serra. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle en doutait, comme un mauvais pressentiment. Timidement, elle abaissa la poignée de la porte. Elle était ouverte !

« Voilà qui est bizarre… » songea la jeune fille.

Prudemment, elle entra.

« Draco ? Draco tu es là ? »

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle entra dans la chambre.

* * *

Voilà, terminé pour ce chapitre, à très bientôt pour le chapitre 16 ! A propos quelqu'un peut-il me dire c'est quoi un « Hit » sur ? lol parce qu'avec la nouvelle formule je comprends plus rien à mes stats ! Allez, reviews please ! 

Evanescente


	16. Vie ou mort

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 16 qui répondra à la question que tout le monde se pose : Dead or not dead ? lol ! Merci encore pour vos reviews qui font super plaisir. (et également pour l'éclaircicement sur les « hits » de la part de certains… ) Place aux réponses aux reviews :

ayuluna : Evidemment que c'est méchant, tu crois quoi ? lol, allez merci, voilà la suite !

Le Saut de l'Ange : Lol, Société Protectrice des reviewers, manquerait plus que ça mdr ! Et si, c'est possible de faire ça, je fais ce que je veux des personnages et si j'ai envie que Draco s'entailles les poignets à coup de cutter c'est mon droit ! lol ! Allez à bientôt pour la suite et merci !

Kathy Magda : Je coupe là parce que je suis sadique lol ! Draco s'est suicidé, reste à savoir si il a réussi ou pas lol, réponse dans ce chapitre ! Merci, voilà la suite, contente que ça te plaise toujours autant !

Audinette : Lol, c'est vrai que Dylan et Cédric sont des cas sociaux et qu'ils aiment pas trop qu'il y aie des gens qui viennent casser leur groupe mais c'est fait exprès. Draco pète un câble et là ben Hermione elle sera bien obligée de se secouer parce qu'il a voulu se tuer ! Contente que t'aimes ma fic mais bon, c'est vrai que j'aurais dû mettre un avertissement dès le début : ceux qui s'attendent à une gentille histoire d'amour toute rose peuvent cliquer sur précédent parce que moi c'est pas du tout ce que j'aime écrire, et d'ailleurs les bons côtés de l'amour, je les connaît pas. Et de toute façon, c'est comme ça, c'est moi l'auteuze, je suis pas pro on aime ou on aime pas lol ! D'ailleurs je vais dire une chose : les deux trucs que tu es sûre de ne jamais voir dans mes écrits c'est les histoires d'amour gnangnan où tout le monde est content et personne souffre et le R/M dégueu avec du sexe partout. Enfin bon, j'ai fini de blablater, je te remercie pour ta review, voilà la suite, j'espère que ça ter plaira toujours autant !

dragonia : Ouais Hermione qui parle toute seule fallait que je le mette lol ça t'es jamais arrivé de laisser échapper un truc alors qu'il y avait personne autour de toi ? Pour Draco tu verras bien, merci, voilà la suite !

Rebecca-Black, luluflo4, Ipikou, Oceana-666, Sarah Black, angel1305 : Merci, voilà la suite !

LaskaMalfoy : Ah ok, merci pour les « hits » lol ! Contente que ça te plaise toujours, je ne répondrais pas à tes questions parce que sinon heu… ah quoi bon écrire une suite ? lol ! Allez merci, la voilà ! (la suite évidemment )

Prongsynette : Ah OK, sympa l'éclaircissement sur les hits lol ! Je sais que ma fic est sombre, c'est normal après on aime ou on aime pas, contente que tu la trouve sympa, merci voilà la suite !

sam malefoy : J'ai coupé là par pur sadisme mdr ! Et je te rassure, voilà la suite et on est pas encore samedi. Merci !

Evert Khorus : Oui, on s'approche de la fin, mais c'est pas encore fini. Tu verra dans ce chapitre si Draco a réussi ou non sa TS. Allez merci voilà la suite !

zeeve lelula : Ben si je peux faire ça lol la preuve je le fais lol ! Allez merci voilà la suite !

LaMartienneElfique : Ouais, Sooz on va la voir à un moment ou à un autre, normal, c'est quand même la petite amie du personnage le plus chiant lol ! Pour Lucius il s'est échappé d'Azkaban, point, on sait pas comment, c'est juste qu'il est très puissant et voilà lol ! Encore merci pour ce review, sur ce, voilà la suite !

Estelle01 et Flo90 : Oui, je sais, j'ai coupé là par pur sadisme, et non, je n'en aie pas honte, lol ! En tout cas merci, voilà la suite !

buzame : Merci, voilà la suite ! (au fait tu devrais faire gaffe j'ai l'impression que tes reviews sont coupés...)

Isa-Syn : Mais t'as pas encore fini avec tes James Bond-Draco-Lucius ? (Anakin, Padmé, Buffy, Pikachu, Babar, Dracula... Vive les crossovers lol !) Et pour information, Draco n'est pas crétin, il est juste déprimé, suicidaire et fou amoureux d'une fille qu'il ne pouvait pas saquer il y a peu, ce qui a le don de le perturber. (et on le comprend lol !) Allez merci pour ta review, voilà le nouveau chapitre !

Enora BLACK : Merci de ta review et ton bon cœur. (je dis ça car tu veux sauver Draco, ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde lol, enfin, c'est le cas de presque tout le monde on va dire!) Pour savoir si il a réussi sa TS, rendez-vous dans ce chapitre.

johanna : Merci c'est super sympa tout ce que tu dis, c'est exactement ce que je veux faire passer, en fait ils s'aiment tellement qu'ils en viennent à se détester, d'où le titre... C'est vrai que c'est assez space ce que j'écris mais avec moi tu verra jamais des gentilles fics à l'eau de rose ça m'attire pas du tout faut que les gens souffrent et que ça pète ! Non, non je ne suis pas sadique lol, enfin c'est ma manière de voir les choses pour moi le vrai amour c'est pas se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et s'offrir des fleurs en se bécotant sur les bancs publics (bancs publics, bancs publics ! xptdr vive la référence musicale, je suis fatiguée je crois !) Enfin, tout n'est pas noir non plus dans mes fics, y a toujours une note d'espoir mais c'est vrai qu'avec moi y a jamais de guimauve lol ! Allez, voilà la suite. (TS réussie ou pas ? lol bon, OK j'arrête !)

jay : Pour savoir si Draco a réussi sa TS, voilà la suite ! lol c'est tout ce que je peux dire ! (c'est sympa à toi de vouloir le sauver quand même ) Allez merci, voilà la suite !

kity : Lol, oui, je sais je suis sadique j'ai fait exprès de couper là mdr ! Merci pour tes compliments, voilà la suite j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant.

Encore merci tout le monde, et voilà la suite !

* * *

_BLINK182 – « I miss you »_

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)  
_

_Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight_

* * *

_BLINK182 – « Tu me manques »_

_Bonjour, l'ange de mes cauchemars_

_L'ombre au fond de la morgue  
La victime insoupçonnée de l'obscurité dans la vallée,  
Nous pouvons vivre comme Jack et Sally si nous voulons,  
Où vous pourrez toujours me trouver,  
Nous traverserons Halloween et Noël ,  
Et la nuit, nous souhaiterons que ça ne s'arrête jamais.)_

_Ou es-tu? je suis si désolé.  
Je ne peux pas dormir, je ne peux pas rêver ce soir.  
J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour toujours.  
Cette obscurité étrange vient ramper et me hanter chaque fois.  
Et pendant que je regardais fixement,  
J'ai compté les toiles de toutes les araignées attrapant des choses  
et mangeant leurs boyaux.  
Comme l'indécision de t'appeler, et entendre ta voix de trahison.  
Viendras-tu à la maison et arrêter cette douleur ce soir ?  
Arrêtes cette douleur ce soir._

_Ne perds pas ton temps avec moi, tu es déjà la voix à l'intérieur de ma tête (tu me manques)  
Ne perds pas ton temps avec moi, tu es déjà la voix à l'intérieur de ma tête (tu me manques)_

* * *

CHAPITRE 16 : Vie ou mort

Prostrée, recroquevillée à même le sol à côté de la guitare de Dylan, Hermione laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot tandis que son corps parcouru de tremblements la faisait toujours plus souffrir. Tout était brouillé. Elle n'entendait plus, elle ne voyait plus, les voix si anormalement sérieuses de Dylan et Cédric qui s'élevaient depuis l'étage lui paraissaient n'être qu'un affreux bourdonnement, toute la pièce semblait tournoyer devant son regard brouillé de larmes, en un mélange indistinct de couleurs et de formes indéfinies.

Depuis combien de temps était-elle effondrée là ? Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis qu'elle s'était laissée choir, là, sur le sol crasseux, depuis qu'elle avait hurlé sur Dylan, le repoussant alors qu'il essayait de la relever ? Oui, combien de temps ? Deux heures ? Quatre heures, peut-être plus ? Ou seulement dix minutes ? Rien. Elle n'en savait rien.

Elle avait envie de se gifler, de se faire mal elle aussi, elle qui n'avait pourtant jamais eu le moindre penchant autodestructeur. Comment avait-elle pu ne rien voir ? Comment est-ce que celui qu'elle aimait le plus au monde avait-il pu lui faire ça ? Il la haïssait donc au point de la tuer, elle aussi, de se tuer rien que pour qu'elle souffre ? En cet instant même, elle avait tellement envie de le voir, de le toucher, de lui parler, de lui dire qu'il allait bien, qu'elle allait bien, qu'ils allaient bien tous les deux, qu'ils allaient se marier et avoir beaucoup d'enfants, comme un couple normal, comme dans un beau conte de fées !

« Pourquoi… Draco pourquoi est-ce que tu penses qu'à toi ? »

Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, elle le lui avait déjà dit. Il ne l'avait pas écouté. Il ne l'écoutait jamais. Crève. Crève. Alors qu'il crève puisque c'était ce qu'il voulait ? A quoi bon lutter. Qu'il crève. Elle crèverait avec lui, de toute façon elle n'aurait pas le courage de lui survivre.

Elle sanglota plus bruyamment.

* * *

« Il a perdu énormément de sang. Je crois qu'il ne s'en sortira pas. » murmura Cédric, le visage fermé.

Dylan hocha la tête d'un air grave.

« Pauvre Hermione… Tu as vu comme elle est bouleversée ? J'avais raison de pas pouvoir le saquer, ce mec, en quoi il mérite de la mettre dans des états pareils ? Moi je dis que c'est un sacré connard ! On a pas le droit de faire ça ! Pas aux gens qu'on aime. Si il l'aimait vraiment, il n'aurait jamais fait ça, un point c'est tout ! »

La colère déformait sa voix.

« Mais tu sais… commença Cédric. On le connaît pas trop, peut être qu'il a une vie difficile et qu'il a eu envie d'en finir, qu'il aimait trop Hermione justement… D'après ce que j'ai compris c'était heu… très explosif entre eux. Tu as remarqué comme elle a changé ? Elle a toujours l'air préoccupée. Maintenant elle complètement secouée ! Tu te rends compte, ça fait plusieures heures qu'elle est assise au même endroit avec un regard de zombie… Bon, OK, t'as raison. Quel connard. Mais je peut te dire que le connard en question a intérêt à s'en sortir, parce que si il s'en sort pas, je le tue deux fois ! »

« Elle me fait peur. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas se mettre dans la tête l'idée de le rejoindre… »

« Oui ben tu peux pas savoir comment qu'elle l'aime trop, elle en serait bien capable ! »

Dylan fronça les sourcils.

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Je descends la voir, elle va quand même pas rester toute sa vie entre la gazinière et ma guitare ! » s'emporta-t-il.

« Bonne chance… » marmonna Cédric d'un ton presque inaudible alors que Dylan descendait l'escalier.

Celui-ci se sentait assez ridicule. Que dire à une amie dont le petit ami est entre la vie et la mort ?

« Hermione ? » appela Dylan.

Les yeux dans le vague, les bras encerclant ses genoux maintenus contre sa poitrine, la concernée ne répondit pas. Dylan déglutit. Elle avait un regard sombre, un regard vide, un regard inexpressif de droguée. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Hermione. Ca suffit maintenant. Dis moi juste un mot. » demanda-t-il d'un ton ferme.

Pour toute réponse, elle laissa échapper un hoquet et de nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

« Hermione. Il n'est pas encore mort. Il a fait une grosse connerie mais il se peut qu'il s'en sorte. »

« Laisse… moi… tranquille… » haleta-t-elle le regard chargé de colère.

« Non. En tant qu'ami, non. Tu te rends compte que ça fait plus de deux heures que t'es là ? T'as déjà été suffisamment tranquille tu crois pas ? Et à ton avis qu'est-ce qu'il aurait voulu ton copain ? Que tu reste là pendant 40 ans ou que tu continue à vivre ? »

« Je sais pas… On sait jamais avec lui… On ne sait… Jamais… rien… »

Hermione lui tomba dans les bras et ne put s'empêcher de continuer de pleurer. Elle avait tant besoin d'un peu de réconfort ! Elle avait été tellement méchante avec Dylan quand elle était rentrée au local… Mais pourquoi était-elle donc rentrée au local ? Sûrement parce qu'elle se sentait trop seule chez elle.

« Ca va aller… Ca va aller… Il va s'en sortir, je te le promet, à l'hôpital ils vont tout faire pour qu'il s'en sorte, ça va aller, il n'est pas mort, il t'aime… » murmura Dylan en lui caressant les cheveux.

Hermione ferma les yeux. Sa voix la calmait, c'était vrai, mais tout ce qu'il pourrait dire ne lui rendrait pas son Draco… Après tout, il était peut être déjà trop tard…

« Je voulais aller le voir, tout à l'heure… J'étais contente parce qu'on s'engueulait moins et qu'on savait un peu mieux où on en était… J'ai frappé… Et… IL M'A PAS REPONDU ! » hurla-t-elle.

Embarrassé, Dylan la serra un peu plus contre lui et se contenta de l'écouter parler.

« Après… Je l'ai trouvé et je voulais pas y croire… J'ai bien mis le temps avant de réagir et de sortir mon téléphone pour appeler les urgences… Les urgences… Tu parles… Tu peux pas savoir comment c'était super long le temps qu'ils arrivent… Après… Ils sont rentrés à je sais pas combien et ils l'ont embarqué sur un brancard, c'était horrible, on aurait dit un cercueil. Ils m'ont juste laissé lui tenir la main pendant cinq minutes et après j'ai pas eu le droit d'aller avec eux jusqu'à l'hôpital je sais même pas pourquoi c'est n'importe quoi… »

« Oui, c'est vraiment nul. »

« M'en veux pas si je suis chiante… Pfff… Je suis vraiment une grosse merde de toute façon il allait pas bien et j'ai rien vu, j'aurais dû l'en empêcher, le… »

« Ca suffit maintenant ! coupa Dylan d'un ton abrupt. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire et ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute. Espérons qu'il s'en sorte. »

« Et à part compter les mouches au plafond, on peut faire quoi ? » ironisa-t-elle.

« Tiens ! Tu as changé d'état d'esprit tout à coup ! Tu te trouves très active depuis que c'est arrivé ? » répliqua son ami.

« Non… Je l'aime tellement tu peux pas savoir… Enfin, c'est très compliqué, tu connaît pas toute l'histoire. On se connaît depuis le collège, et au collège on se détestait, on pouvait vraiment pas se saquer. Et il y a pas longtemps je l'aie revu, et… on se détestait toujours autant, enfin, c'est ce qu'on croyait et maintenant… »

Elle sanglota de plus belle, incapable de s'arrêter. De plus en plus embarrassé, Dylan ne dit rien.

« Désolée. Je suis qu'une chialeuse. Je me hais autant que je l'aime. »

« Et réciproquement, d'après son geste ! Sûr que c'était pour toi! Ecoutes, d'après ce que j'ai compris, il y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre et vous êtes tous les deux des durs à cuire alors c'est bien le diable si il s'en sort pas ! Allez, bouge toi ! On va le voir. Maintenant. » trancha Dylan.

Hermione le regarda avec ahurissement.

« Maintenant ? Mais ? Comment… »

« On prend ma voiture. C'est pas loin. » dit-il.

« Oh merci Dylan t'es vraiment un vrai pote, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi ! »

Hermione se leva, l'air décidé. Dylan avait raison. Il fallait qu'elle aille le voir, qu'elle lui parle, qu'il l'entende, car il l'entendrait, elle en était sûre. Oui, même si elle avait l'impression qu'elle se déchirait en deux et qu'elle allait mourir, il fallait qu'elle le voie. C'était obligatoire, vital, c'était une question de vie ou de mort. Une question de résurrection plutôt. Car sans lui, elle était déjà morte. Pendant tout le trajet, elle ne cessa de penser à tout ça. Comment en était-elle donc arrivée là ? Comment était-elle donc passée de cette haine méprisante à cette passion viscérale ? Et lui, est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Peut être qu'il s'en foutait totalement. Peut être qu'elle n'était qu'un jouet pour lui. Elle le détestait tant. Oh oui, elle le haïssait tant à force de l'aimer… Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ?

« Draco s'il te plaît, ne meure pas, je suis là moi… » pensa-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune femme ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés devant l'hôpital.

« Tu descends ? » demanda Dylan en se garant.

« Oui… Tu viens pas avec moi ? » fit-elle d'un ton hésitant.

« Tu rigole ! s'esclaffa Dylan. Si ton mec est réveillé ils va se demander ce que je fous là d'autant plus qu'il peut pas me saquer et en plus avec mon magnifique T-shirt « Fuck the system » ils vont sortir le bazooka là bas ! Y a que du blanc dans les hôpitaux et moi je suis tout en noir, et noir et blanc, ça fait blaireau ! J'ai pas envie de leur expliquer que non, je mords pas, que oui, j'ai quatre ans d'âge mental, que non je ne suis pas de la famille, et que oui, je les emmerde, le tout en cinq minutes ! Allez, sérieusement, vas-y ! C'est à toi d'y aller et à toi seule. »

Hermione sourit.

« Merci. Tu peux pas savoir combien je t'adore. »

« Je sais, je sais… crâna Dylan. Tu vois j'ai même presque réussi à te faire rigoler. Allez, file. Faut que je retourne voir Ced on l'a pas prévenu qu'on partait.»

Hermione sortit en trombe de la voiture et se mit à courir en direction de l'entrée.

« Pourvu qu'il soit vivant, pourvu qu'il soit vivant… » haleta-t-elle.

Ne pas pleurer. Surtout ne pas pleurer. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle pleure, il fallait qu'elle soit forte.

« Je te hais d'avoir fait ça… »

La porte, l'entrée. Les murs d'un blanc immaculé.

« Je t'aime, par pitié ne meurs pas… »

L'attente. Les patients. La réception. La jeune femme courut jusqu'au bureau d'accueil, bousculant un vieil homme qui lui adressa un regard courroucé.

« Oui, bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? » fit la réceptionniste.

« Excusez moi… Je viens voir Draco Malefoy… Pouvez vous me dire dans quelle chambre il est ? » demanda Hermione.

La femme derrière le bureau, une petite rousse un peu ronde et aux yeux cerclés d'une paire de lunettes aux verres si épais qu'ils faisaient presque pensez à des hublots la considéra un instant des pieds à la tête en fronçant les sourcils et lui posa la question fatidique.

« Vous êtes de la famille ? »

« Oui. Je suis sa femme.» répondit Hermione avec aplomb.

La réceptionniste la regarda, fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils puis lâcha finalement :

« Chambre 304, c'est au deuxième étage, vous prenez le couloir à droite, vous montez jusqu'au deuxième et ensuite, c'est tout droit. »

« Je vous remercie ! » lâcha Hermione avant de se mettre à courir.

Chambre 304, 304… Où était donc la chambre 304 ? Deuxième étage… Chambre 304… Draco. Une chambre d'hôpital. 304… Non, là c'est 307… 305… 304.

La jeune femme resta un instant là, hébétée, plantée devant la porte blanche dont la seule inscription était ce numéro, 304… Que faire ? Frapper ? Il était inconscient, il ne l'entendrait pas. Mais entrer comme ça lui paraissait mal, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle sentait comme un malaise. Finalement, elle frappa d'abord un coup pour se donner une contenance, puis entra.

La pièce était semblable à tout l'hôpital, blanche, froide, impersonnelle mais très propre. Les murs, le sol, le plafond…. Tout était d'une blancheur éclatante. Tout ce blanc faisait mal aux yeux. Les draps, eux même étaient blancs.

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Hermione. Même le jeune homme allongé dans le lit était blanc, était pâle comme la mort. Etait-ce vraiment son Draco qui gisait là, sans vie, un énorme bandage enveloppant son poignet, les traits tirés, les yeux clos, dans toute cette blancheur artificielle et aseptisée ?

Timidement, elle s'avança jusqu'au lit.

« Bonjour… C'est moi. » fit-elle.

Les cheveux blonds se confondant presque avec la pâleur de sa peau, Draco ne réagit pas. Seule sa poitrine qui se soulevait et s'abaissait à rythme régulier trahissait la vie qui ne se décidait pas encore à le lâcher.

« Je t'en veux d'avoir fait ça. Je veux que tu le sache, je t'en veux énormément. Peu importe que tu m'entendes ou pas, que tu le ressente aussi ou pas, je t'aime. Je ne veux pas que tu meure. Si tu ne tiens pas le coup, moi non plus. Je ne suis pas aussi forte que tu le penses, Draco, je ne suis pas juste la chieuse de service qui bouleverse tout ton petit monde. Mon amour, sans toi je ne suis rien. Réveille toi, par pitié réveille toi. Fais le pour moi, s'il te plaît… »

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je deviens folle. Je te vois partout. Tout à l'heure, quand Dylan m'a amenée en voiture j'ai vu tout un tas de Draco qui traversaient la route, et qui se faisaient renverser par toutes les voitures, qui étaient tous pâles, comme toi. Pourquoi t'as voulu te tuer ? Mais dis le moi putain ! Dis le moi ! »

Le néon cru de la lampe du plafonnier aveuglait Hermione, mais ses larmes atténuaient la douleur.

« Je veux que tu me le dises. Je te veux tout court. On sera toujours ensembles, Draco, toujours. Tu me rends malade. Malade de toi. Tu veux vraiment crever, comme ça ? C'est tellement pitoyable ! C'est pas comme ça qu'il faut mourir ! Si c'est pas ce que tu veux, bat toi ! Allez réveille toi à la fin ! »

Hermione était à nouveau secouée de sanglots. Le voir ainsi était plus douloureux qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Il allait mourir… Il ne se réveillerait pas… Il était là, complètement immobile, si différent du Draco qu'elle connaissait

« Ca fait si mal… Moi aussi je suis fatiguée. J'ai envie d'être avec toi Draco. Mourir ou vivre, ça m'est égal. Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi. »

Oui, elle avait mal.

« Tu me manques. » murmura-t-elle.

Elle le regarda plus intensément. Si intensément qu'elle s'imagina le brûler avec son regard.

« Je vais y aller. Ca me fait trop mal de te voir comme ça. Je reviendrais. »

Elle posa la main sur la sienne et se sentit soudain presque défaillir. Non… Ce n'était pas possible… Ses doigts s'entrelacèrent avec les siens.

« Hermione… Reste. » firent les lèvres de Draco dans un murmure à peine perceptible.

* * *

Voilà, c'est terminé, reviews please !

Evanescente


	17. Je t'aime

Salut tout le monde ! Voilà, c'est encore moi, je publie super vite parce qu'en ce moment j'ai rien à faire et je me grouille de finir cette fic avant de partir en vacances ! Merci pour tous reviews et place aux réponses :

Audinette : Lol contente que ça t'aie plu, à défaut de violons au milieu d'un parc une chambre d'hôpital c'est pas mal non ? xptdr ! Sérieux je suis contente que ça t'aie touchée parce que là plus je m'approche de la fin plus c'est dur à écrire ! En tout cas merci, voilà la suite !

Estelle01, Loli, buzame, Sarah Black, zeeve lelula, dragonia : Merci, voilà la suite !

Floralège : Pour le review du chapitre précédent c'est pas grave, je publie tellement vite en ce moment lol ! Ben oui Draco s'en est sorti lol ! Pendant un moment j'ai hésité je me suis dit : je le tue je le tue pas ? Et j'ai décidé de pas le tuer lol ! Aller merci, voilà la suite !

priscilla : Moi aussi j'adore les Herm/Draco lol et effectivement, ce passage est triste mais ce n'est pas une fic à l'eau de rose de toute façon. Allez contente que ça te plaise, merci et voilà la suite !

Ipikou : Lol, « mes fans » ! T'exagérerais pas un peu ? Mdr merci voilà la suite !

Jay : C'est presque terminé lol ! Désolée pour ton cœur. Merci voilà la suite !

Johanna : Merci pour les compliments sur mon écriture c'est super sympa ça fait toujours plaisir ce genre de trucs. Et pour tout te dire j'ai hésité à le tuer mais bon, je me suis dit « finalement non » lol. Allez merci voilà la suite !

Kaorulabelle : Contente que ça te plaise parce que c'était pas facile à écrire. Ah ! Toi aussi tu connais « Angel Fall First ». C'est vrai qu'elle est belle cette chanson même si c'est pas ma préférée de Nightwish. Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite !

Miss Malefoy : Lol vous « laisser en plan comme ça » c'est fait exprès ça s'appelle le suspense et plus scientifiquement le sadisme xptdr ! Sinon les chansons que je met toujours au début de mes chapitres représentent un peu le chapitre et je trouve ça bien de mettre mes chapitres en musique, je met que des chansons qui me plaisent et que j'écoute et ça donne une autre dimension au chapitre je trouve. Je tenais particulièrement à « Thoughtless » de Korn et à « Ghost Love Score » de Nightwish. Voilà pour l'explication lol ! Allez merci, voilà la suite !

Aleera la femme de dracula : Toujours en train de me traiter de pro lol ! Bon, si tu veux, si tu veux… lol ! Heu, pour le délire avec les vampires je pense que ce serait inaproprié d'en ramené maintenant. (quoique Dylan qui se transforme en vampire et qui mord Hermione et Draco se serait pas exclu ptdr) Le trafic de cons est partout, il n'y a pas d'interruptions… Allez merci, voilà la suite !

Enora BLACK : J'irais voir ton OS promis. En tout cas contente que ça t'aie plu, voilà la suite !

Evert Khorus : Oulà Lulu dans la chambre d'hôpital ah non ! Lol j'en veux pas de lui dans ma fic c'est trop cliché c'était juste un prétexte pour que Draco en aie marre de tout et se suicide lol ! J'irais voir ta fic, promis. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour les compliments, voilà la suite !

Kathy Magda : Tant mieux si tu deviens sentimentale, il faut être sentimentale ! lol, enfin pas en public avec des gens qui regardent chialer et tout lol ! Sérieux contente que mon chapitre t'aie touchée, merci, voilà la suite !

Le Saut de l'Ange : Eh non c'est toujours pas fini lol ! Là c'est le dernier chapitre. Contente que ça t'aie plu mais je sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'en faire d'autre avant quelques mois… En tout cas j'essaierais j'ai déjà une nouvelle idée qui me trotte dans la tête… Allez merci, voilà la suite !

Sam malefoy : Voilà la suite, j'espère que t'es pas déjà partie lol moi je me dépêche de finir parce que je pars moi aussi ! Allez merci, voilà la suite !

La MartienneElfique : Eh oui, il est vivant ! lol pour tout te dire j'ai hésité à le tuer mais je me suis dit que finalement non, lol ! Moi aussi j'adore Dylan d'ailleurs quand j'écrirais une nouvelle fic ça fera bizarre de plus l'avoir… lol non sérieux c'est vrai ! Allez voilà le dernier chapitre, et merci !

Ayuluna : Harry et Ron ont repris contact avec Hermione mais on les voit plus trop c'est pas vraiment des persos principaux. (ben oui, pour une fois ! lol) En tout cas contente que ça te plaise, voilà la suite !

Ewilan59 : Non, Draco va pas mourir. Mais pour tout te dire, j'ai hésité à le tuer ! Allez, merci, voilà la suite !

Encore merci tout le monde, en avant pour le dernier chapitre !

* * *

_TRYO – « Serre moi » _

_Embrasse moi dessus bord  
Viens mon ange, retracer le ciel  
J'irai crucifier ton corps,  
Pourrais-je depunaiser tes ailes ?  
Embrasser, te mordre en même temps  
Enfoncer mes ongles dans ton dos brûlant  
Te supplier de me revenir et tout faire  
ô tout pour te voir partir et viens!  
Emmène moi là bas  
Donne moi la main  
Que je ne la prenne pas  
Ecorche mes ailes  
Envole moi  
Et laisse toi tranquille a la fois  
Mille fois entrelaçons nous  
Et lassons nous même en dessous  
Serre moi encore serre moi  
Jusqu'à étouffer de toi_

* * *

CHAPITRE 17 : Je t'aime

Draco se sentait bien. Il avait l'impression de flotter, comme si son corps ne pesait plus rien, comme si toute la misère qu'il portait sur ses épaules s'était envolée. Il semblait naviguer entre deux eaux, à la dérive, incertain, mais pourtant, il sentait qu'il redescendait lentement sur Terre. Il y avait cette voix féminine, cette douce voix, comme un écho qui lui parvenait de façon si lointaine… Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est qu'elle ne s'arrête pas. Oui, il en était certain, il ne fallait pas qu'elle parte. Cette voix lui donnait envie de revenir, sans elle il n'en aurait pas le courage, il était si bien…

« Hermione… »

L'angoisse le saisissait à présent. La voix s'était arrêtée. La voix était morte, il ne l'entendait plus. Non, tout mais pas ça, il fallait qu'elle reste. Pris de panique, il commença à s'agiter dans tous les sens, les poings crispés, un étau semblant lui enserrer le crâne.

Il sentait quelque chose. Quelque chose de mouillé, de l'eau qui lui coulait sur la figure. Des larmes. Une main dans la sienne. Il ouvrit les yeux. La tête lui tournait encore mais le visage penché au dessus du sien le ramena à la vie.

« Her… Hermione… » balbutia-t-il, incapable d'assembler des mots, des phrases.

Il se jeta dans ses bras.

« Pardon, pardon, pardon… » sanglota-t-il.

Elle était si belle… Comment avait-il pu la laisser ?

« Hermione… Je suis désolé… » » bredouilla-t-il de nouveau, incapable de s'arrêter.

« Chut… Ne dis rien… »

Ils pleurèrent longtemps dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Je ferais plus jamais ça… Promis. C'est trop naze sans toi. » affirma-t-il en la serrant plus fort.

« T'as pas intérêt… Oh Draco, j'ai failli te rejoindre ! » sanglota-t-elle.

« Tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Tu es plus courageuse que moi. J'aurais jamais voulu que tu le fasses. Mais moi, crever, ça me semblait être la seule solution. C'est tout. » fit Draco d'un ton froid et cassant.

« Mais… POURQUOI ? MERDE A LA FIN, POURQUOI ! PARCE QUE TU ME DETESTE TROP ? » hurla Hermione.

« Non, ma Mione. Parce que je t'aime trop. » avoua Draco.

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement.

« Répète un peu ça pour voir ? Non mais tu te moque de moi ! Et moi qui croyais que tu t'en foutais ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point j'en crevais ! D'une certaine façon bien plus que toi ! »

Draco se mordit violemment la lèvre. Le goût du sang emplit sa bouche.

« Parce que tu crois que c'est facile ? De t'aimer à en mourir – la preuve ! Alors que j'ai été élevé dans un univers qui banni tout sentiment ? Par un père psychopathe ? Il s'est évadé d'Azkaban en plus, ce sale crevard, et il me cherche ! Alors je me suis dit qu'il allait pas m'avoir, qu'il ne t'aurais pas non plus puisqu'il s'attaque à tout ce que j'aime ! J'ai eu envie de me libérer, et de l'empêcher à jamais d'apprendre mes sentiments pour toi. J'ai fait ça par amour, Hermione. C'est tout. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser… Rien. Je t'aime. »

Incapable de retenir de nouvelles larmes, Hermione l'embrassa.

« T'es vraiment trop con sérieux ! Je t'aime et toi tu te supprimes ! Encore heureux que tu soit résistant parce que sinon je... heu... je t'aurais tué deux fois ! »

Draco éclata de rire.

« Ca aurait été beau ! Mais ça aurait toujours fait plaisir de me faire tuer par toi. Même si maintenant je crois qu'on va arrêter de se taper sur la gueule. » affirma-t-il.

« Oui, on va faire plus intéressant ! » affirma Hermione, à présent hilare.

« Je suis tellement contente que tu sois revenue. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Moi aussi je suis content d'être revenu… De toute façon j'ai été con, c'est sûr qu'ils vont rechoper Lucius, il n'a nulle part où aller et il est recherché par tout le pays ! »

« C'est clair. Peut être même qu'il est déjà mort, tu n'as rien à craindre, d'après Harry et Ron qui lisent toujours la Gazette du Sorcier quand il s'est évadé il était très très mal en point jamais il n'aurait été en état de te retrouver. »

« Je suis désolé, j'ai paniqué… je… » s'excusa de nouveau Draco.

« Ca suffit. Maintenant ce qui compte, c'est qu'on est ensemble. Et qu'on se lâchera plus jamais » dit Hermione.

« Plus jamais. » répéta Draco en la serrant dans ses bras.

Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte.

« Allons bon, qui ça peut bien être ? J'espère que toute ma fac n'a pas eu vent de mon pétage de plombs ! » grommela-t-il.

« Entrez ! » fit Hermione d'une voix forte.

La porte s'entrouvrit et la première chose que Draco vit furent les mots « Fuck the system » sur fond noir dansant dans son champ de vision.

« Dylan ! Je croyais que tu voulais pas venir ! » s'exclama Hermione.

« Ben, non, mais vu que ça fait trois plombes que je t'attends je me suis dit que je pouvais aller voir… Alors, ça va ? Tu tiens le coup ? Ils ont eu du mal à me laisser passer ! Je suis pas de la famille alors tu comprends… Ils laissent pas rentrer beaucoup de monde de toute façon et de toute façon moi je… Hé mec ! T'es vivant ? » s'interrompit soudainement le guitariste en voyant Draco le fixer d'un air ahuri.

« Heu… Désolé d'être venu. Continua Dylan embarrassé. Mais c'est que c'est moi qui aie emmené Hermione en voiture et je trouvais que ça commençais à être long et… »

Draco sourit.

« T'en fait pas, c'est sympa quand même ! ironisa-t-il avec amusement. Et si tu veux savoir, je n'ai plus la moindre intention de commettre d'autre actes suicidaires, mais de me marier et de faire tout un tas de bébés pas sages et chiant à élever avec ta chanteuse, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients bien sûr ! »

Dylan éclata de rire.

« Mais non j'y vois pas d'inconvénients ! Je te la laisse, t'inquiète pas moi j'en veux pas, elle est trop chiante ! » affirma-t-il. »

« Hé ! Sympa ! » fit Hermione en lui tirant les cheveux.

« Cinq ans d'âge mental… » soupira Draco en riant sous cape.

« Bon ben heu… Hermione le prends pas mal mais si tu ne veux pas courir derrière ma voiture, va falloir laisser le rejeté de la société et reprendre une activité normale ! » annonça Dylan.

« Ca te va bien de me traiter de rejeté de la société à toi ! » ironisa Draco.

« Ben… Ptet qu'on peux pas trop mal s'entendre après tout ? »

« Ouais. »

Hermione sourit.

« Ben quand même ! Bon allez, on y va ! Et toi, dès que tu sors, tu rappliques chez moi et t'en sors plus ! » ordonna Hermione à Draco.

« Pas de problème ! » rigola-t-il.

« A plus ! » fit Dylan.

Ils tournèrent dans le couloir et Dylan la regarda soudainement d'un air conspirateur.

« Fais gaffe à la vieille. Chuchota-t-il. C'est une infirmière conne tout à l'heure elle voulait pas me laisser entrer et elle m'a regardé comme si j'était énorme et tout bleu avec des boutons verts, ce qui n'est, évidemment pas le cas. »

« Ah ? Et heu… Elle est où ? » demanda Hermione.

La réponse ne tarda pas à venir : en effet, aussitôt, une voix retentit derrière eux :

« VOUS ! VOUS ETES EN ENCORE LA ? VOUS SAVEZ BIEN QUE CE N'EST NORMALEMENT PAS L'HEURE DES VISITES ! SORTEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

« Mon Dieu ! Vivement qu'il sorte, je supporterais pas ça tous les jours ! » s'exclama Hermione.

Malgré l'infirmière mal embouchée qui hurlait toujours après eux, Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse. Draco était tiré d'affaire et il l'aimait. Mais dans qu'elle hôpital merdique l'avait-il fait atterrir ?

« Draco, sérieux t'es trop con, en fait je te hais comme avant. Je t'aime. » murmura-t-elle alors qu'ils sortaient de l'hôpital.

FIN

* * *

Et oui, cette fois ça y est, cette fic est TERMINEE ! Je peux vous dire que ça fait bizarre. Mais peut être que je ferais bientôt un épilogue, et je répondrais toujours à vos reviews promis ! Encore merci d'être aussi nombreux à m'avoir lue et reviewée et peut être à bientôt si y a un épilogue.

Evanescente


	18. EPILOGUE

Salut tout le monde ! Me revoici pour l'épilogue, c'est à dire le dernier des derniers chapitres, l'ultime fin de cette fic que j'ai vu grandir au fil des chapitres lol ! Pour tout vous dire, ça fait bizarre ! J'ai imaginé mon épilogue seulement il y a une heure et je l'ai écrit pendant ce même laps de temps. (une heure) Je sais pas, c'est venu tout seul, je n'imaginais pas la fin autrement que comme ça. Si vous regardez, il n'y a pas de chanson précédant l'épilogue mais c'est normal car l'épilogue est un peu détaché de l'histoire et les chansons parlaient surtout de l'évolution des sentiments des deux protagonistes alors que là c'est surtout le bilan de l'histoire. En attendant merci pour vos reviews et comme d'habitude, je réponds à tous :

Sabrina malefoy, LunDer, marilla-chan, jay, Kitsune Maeda, sam malefoy, Kathy Magda, loli, Estelle01 et ayuluna: Merci, voilà l'épilogue !

LaMartienneElfique : Voilà l'épilogue qui vient vraiment achever tout ça pour ne pas, justement, rester sur une impression d'inachevé. Lol le T-shirt de Dylan ça m'est venu tout seul c'est comme pour le frigo et ses innombrables pétages de câble, qu'est-ce que tu veux j'adore ce personnage, c'est un peu le pote qu'on aimerait tous avoir et c'est aussi la touche comique de l'histoire ! Ca va faire bizarre qu'il soit plus là quand j'écrirais ma nouvelle fic ! Contente que ma fic t'aie plu, j'en aie une autre en tête que j'ai commencé à écrire mais c'est écrit de manière très différente, enfin, tu verra bien. Pour l'épilogue, j'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas, c'est toujours dur de terminer une fic en beauté. Merci d'avoir suivi ma fic !

Vicky-gryffindor : Contente que ma fic t'aie plu et merci mille fois de l'avoir suivi. Oui, un épilogue est là car je pensait qu'il fallait vraiment la finir pour répondre aux « petites choses » dont tu parles ! lol ! Allez merci, voilà l'épilogue en question !

Darkim the queen of konery : Tout d'abord, super pseudo ! lol ! Et oui, c'est déjà la fin, mais l'épilogue est là et j'espère qu'il comblera la sensation d'inachevé. Oui, un épilogue s'imposait, c'est sûr. Ah ! J'espère que c'est pas trop culcul ! Y a intérêt ! lol en tout cas c'est pas du pur happy-end comme tu va le voir dans cet épilogue. Contente que ma fic t'aie plu, voilà l'épilogue tant attendu lol !

Evert Khorus : Non, ce n'est pas véritablement une happy-end comme tu va le voir dans cet épilogue mais ce n'est pas une « dark-end » non plus. C'est spécial, j'espère que je ne décevrais pas trop de monde. Merci d'avoir suivi ma fic et voilà l'épilogue !

Elyssia : Au risque de te décevoir, ce n'est pas vraiment une happy-end comme tu va le voir dans ce chapitre mais ce n'est pas non plus une mauvaise fin je pense. Enfin, tu verra bien, et oui, je le répète encore : « ce n'est pas une histoire à l'eau de rose ! » C'est chiant hein ? lol j'y peut rien, c'est ma phrase ! Ma tite fic ? Un chef-d'œuvre ? T'exagérerais pas un peu lol ! C'est vrai, sans fausse modestie je suis fière de cette fic, je la trouve moi même bien et je suis surtout fière de l'avoir terminée mais je ne la considère pas comme un chef-d'œuvre lol ! Plutôt comme un bon travail de petite écrivaine amateur on va dire. En tout cas merci d'avoir suivi ma fic je suis vraiment contente qu'elle t'aie plu, et voilà l'épilogue !

Miss Malefoy : Je sais que la fin donne une impression d'inachevé mais… Justement parce que ce n'est pas une vrai fin ! La vraie fin c'est l'épilogue que voici lol ! J'espère qu'il ne te décevra pas. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir terminé sa fic ? Je suis fière de moi lol, c'est la première que je termine et franchement je la trouve pas si mal. D'ailleurs j'en aie une autre en cours d'écriture, je préfère l'écrire d'abord en entier et ensuite publier un chapitre par semaine, je vais donc disparaître de la circulation pendant quelque temps… Pour mieux revenir ! lol ! Allez merci et voilà l'épilogue !

Ipikou : Oui, c'est fini, mais voilà tout de même un épilogue qui j'espère ne te décevra pas ! Merci d'avoir suivi ma fic !

Kaorulabelle : Je fais un épilogue quand même car je trouve que ça fait un peu inachevé de laisser comme ça et puis il y a encore quelques petites choses à régler… J'espère que cet épilogue ne te décevra pas, le voili, le voilà ! (ça rime en plus lol) Moi mes préférées de Nightwish sont « Beauty of the beast », « Ghost Love score », « Whish I had an angel », « Sacrement of wildness »… Pfff… Y en a tellement lol, j'adore ce groupe d'ailleurs en ce moment je porte un t-shirt Nightwish lol ! Allez, merci d'avoir suivi ma fic !

Audinette : Non, je ne compte pas faire une suite en fic parce que selon moi, (juste selon moi bien sûr), y aurait plus rien d'intéressant à raconter, c'est vrai quoi, l'important dans les D/He, ou les D/H aussi d'ailleurs, c'est de montrer comment on passe de la haine à l'amour et là ils sont déjà casés donc y a plus d'intérêt lol ! En tout cas contente que a fic t'aie plu voilà un épilogue qui j'espère ne te décevra pas ! Ah ! La scène de Dylan et son discret t-shirt en plein milieu hospitalier, presque aussi légendaire que celle du frigo xptdr ! Sérieux je me suis trop attachée à ce personnage c'est un peu le côté comique de ma fic, ça va faire bizarre de faire une nouvelle fic sans lui lol ! Et la vieille infirmière qui l'aime pas (à cause du t-shirt sûrement !) ça aussi ça m'est venu comme ça ! lol ! Allez voilà l'épilogue, merci d'avoir ma fic et contente qu'elle t'aie plu !

Le Saut de l'Ange : Lol Hermione qui tire les cheveux de Dylan ça m'a éclaté d'écrire ça lol, et puis « T'es con », c'est une déclaration d'amour… Je sais, c'est un peu bizarre la façon dont je vois les choses… Contente que ma fic t'aie plu et merci de l'avoir suivie, voilà l'épilogue qui j'espère ne te décevra pas !

Allez, vous pouvez maintenant lire l'épilogue !

* * *

EPILOGUE

Emue, Lydia Malefoy ouvrit le coffret. La clef était bien la bonne, elle entrait parfaitement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda son amie Brianna.

Lydia referma précipitamment le coffret.

« Oh. C'est des souvenirs de ma mère… et… Tu sais c'est pas très passionnant, si tu veux on peut parler d'autre chose ! » dit la jeune fille, embarrassée.

Brianna sourit.

« Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas me raconter, c'est ton choix, mais tu es ma meilleure amie, et moi ça m'intéresse ! on a jamais eu de secrets l'une pour l'autre ! » affirma-t-elle.

« D'accord… » fit Lydia en étalant le contenu du coffret sur ses genoux.

Le coffret contenait trois photos d'un jeune couple enlacé et riant aux éclats, une quatrième photo de mariage, deux lettres et… un bracelet à pointes.

Malgré elle, Brianna éclata de rire.

« Quoi ? » demanda Lydia en réprimant elle aussi un fou rire.

« Mais rien…. C'est que… Le bracelet à pikos au milieu des photos de mariage… » bredouilla-t-elle, hilare.

« Ah oui ! Moi aussi je me suis pendant longtemps demandée ce que ça foutait là ce machin ! Quand ma mère m'a montré le coffret, j'ai rigolé. Oui je sais, c'est pas très malin mais bon elle l'a pas mal pris, elle m'a tout expliqué. En fait le bracelet il est à un ami à elle qu'elle voit toujours en ce moment. C'est un original, en fait ma mère et lui ils faisaient partie d'un groupe de hard-rock avant que je sois née. Maintenant il s'est un peu calmé mais il est toujours un peu zinzin sur les bords et je pense que c'est pour ça que ma mère l'adore. Je crois que quand ils sont tous les deux, ils font toujours un peu de musique. Les autres membres du groupe, elle les a perdu de vue mais lui laisse tomber, il coulera de l'eau sous les ponts le jour où elle arrêtera de le voir ! Tu peux pas savoir comment ils s'aiment trop, et pourtant ils sont juste amis ! » expliqua Lydia.

« Et ben… souffla Brianna, muette d'admiration. Moi tous les potes de ma mère sont employés dans une société de je sais pas quoi et ils sont tous chiants à mourir ! Sérieux j'adore ta famille ! »

« Je sais, j'ai pas une histoire familiale commune… En fait le bracelet à piks, ma mère l'a mis dans son coffret avec les souvenirs de mon père quand Dylan l'a cassé ! rigola-t-elle. Oui, elle l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Mon père a toujours été jaloux de cette amitié d'ailleurs ! Il lui faisait des scènes n'importe quand il paraît que c'était trop drôle ! »

« Compréhensible… » dit Brianna.

« Ouais c'est sûr mais pourtant y a jamais rien eu entre eux… » affirma Lydia.

« Oui, je sais, tu me l'a déjà dit mais maintenant que ton père est…. »

Brianna n'acheva pas sa phrase, embarrassée pour son amie.

« Il est mort, tu peux le dire. » termina Lydia pour elle.

« Désolée. »

« Y a pas lieu de l'être. Mon père c'était quelqu'un de génial. Ma mère m'a raconté qu'au début ils pouvaient vraiment pas se saquer et qu'après petit à petit ils s'aimaient tellement fort qu'ils étaient près à mourir l'un pour l'autre. C'est une superbe histoire d'amour celle de mes parents. Ils ont vécu tout ce qu'ils voulaient faire ensemble, ils se sont mariés, ils nous ont eu, Tommy et moi. Ils ont fait plein de voyages avant de nous avoir, ils se ont bien trouvé le temps de s'engueuler aussi ! rigola-t-elle. Puis mon père a eu un cancer, il y a trois ans, ça tu le sais. Il n'ont pas réussi à le guérir et il est décédé il y a deux ans. Sur son lit d'hôpital, il a fait promettre à ma mère qu'il fallait pas qu'elle soit malheureuse et qu'il fallait qu'elle vive. Il lui a dit que même si elle se remettait avec quelqu'un d'autre, ce ne serait pas le trahir, qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas mais qu'il fallait bien qu'elle sache qu'il serait toujours à elle. »

« C'est trop beau… fit simplement Brianna. Je sais vraiment pas quoi dire d'autre, et je suis désolée de t'avoir poussée à dire tout ça, je me rappelle quand ton père s'est fait incinérer, on avait toute les deux déjà quinze piges comment ça a du être dur pour toi… Encore pour Tommy, ça va, il était encore petit, mais toi… »

« Atroce. Approuva Lydia. Mais maintenant ça va mieux. Beaucoup mieux. C'est pour ça que j'en parle. Ma mère aussi je crois qu'elle va un peu mieux. Pendant deux ans, elle a fait que pleurer, mais maintenant elle a l'air mieux, je crois qu'elle recommence à vivre, elle sait qu'elle a sa vie à faire et qu'elle retrouvera mon père le moment venu. »

Brianna resta silencieuse.

« Je t'ennuie avec mes histoires, c'est ça ? »

« Mais non pas du tout ! C'est super intéressant mais c'est juste que j'ai pas envie de dire des conneries qui pourraient blesser, tu me connais, je parle plus vite que je pense… Continue si tu veux bien. »

Lydia sourit.

« Y a plus rien à dire. Ma mère va un peu mieux, je te l'aie déjà dit, elle a Dylan et d'autres amis à elle, elle a recommencé à voir de plus en plus souvent des amis d'enfance à elle, Harry et Ron, ils s'appellent, et puis des gens qu'elle a rencontré à son travail. En fait, je devrais peut être pas te dire ça, mais je crois, qu'au fond, ça fait longtemps que Dylan est amoureux d'elle. En fait, ma mère avait mon père et elle l'aimait vraiment à fond, et puis lui il faisait sa vie amoureuse de son côté mais ils ont toujours eu une relation particulière, je te l'aie déjà dit. Peut être que quand ma mère aura définitivement fait le deuil de mon père, ils sortiront ensembles. Remarque, je crois que ça ferait pas de mal à ma mère mais bon… Pour le moment elle veut plus de relation avec personne. Mais je fais confiance à Dylan. Il l'attendra. Sûr. » termina Lydia.

« Peut être qu'ils finiront ensemble quand ils auront 80 ans et qu'ils seront tous les deux moches et décatis ! rigola Brianna. Oups, désolée je voulais pas dire ça, ça m'a échappé. »

« T'en fais pas j'étais en train de penser la même chose ! » fit Lydia, en riant.

Lorsque toutes les deux eurent fini leur crise de rire, Brianna se leva et annonça à son amie qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle et qu'elle la remerciait de lui avoir raconté tout ça.

« Y a pas de quoi, j'avais trop envie d'en parler et y a qu'à toi que je pouvais le raconter. » répondit-elle alors que son amie prenait congé.

Restée seule, Lydia replaça le coffret où elle l'avait trouvé, rangeant bien son contenu comme il était et descendit du grenier pour retourner à la maison. Rien qu'à cette pensée, son cœur se serra. Si jamais sa mère était encore en train de pleurer elle… Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait.

Mais en passant la porte, elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec une Hermione calme et posée, en train de trier des cartons.

« Lydia, ça te dirait d'aller faire les boutiques demain après midi ? »

La concernée n'en revenait pas. Depuis deux ans, sa mère ne lui avait quasiment jamais proposé de faire des choses avec elle.

« Heu oui, bien sûr ! » approuva-t-elle, heureuse.

Hermione sourit.

« Très bien, on y va à deux heures. En attendant, tu peux m'aider à trier ça ? C'est des vieux jouets à toi et j'aimerais bien les vendre à la prochaine brocante et… AIE ! » fit la mère de Lydia tandis qu'un des cartons lui tombait sur le pied.

« Ca va maman ? »

« Heu, oui ça va, t'inquiète pas, y avait pas grand chose dans celui-ci… »

Lydia se figea tout à coup. Il y avait quelque chose de changé chez sa mère. Bien sûr, le fait de la voir heureuse et rayonnante y était pour quelque chose et lui faisait énormément plaisir mais il y avait autre chose…

« Mais… Maman ! T'as les cheveux courts ! » comprit-elle enfin.

« Hé oui ma chérie ! J'avais envie de quelque chose qui me change… Je veux dire qui me change beaucoup et j'ai été chez le coiffeur cet après midi. Ca te plaît ? »

« Oui, ça te va super bien ! » approuva sa fille.

« Bon alors, tu m'aide à ranger ses cartons ? » répéta Hermione.

Lydia se renfrogna. Comme si elle n'avait que ça à faire. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux blonds et son visage se peignit d'une expression moqueuse, l'air de dire :

« Démerde toi toute seule ! »

Le visage de sa mère s'éclaira d'un large sourire.

« Ma chérie, tu sais que tu ressembles à ton père ? »

Lydia répondit à son sourire. Elle se sentait bien. Oui, pour elle il ne pouvait y avoir de meilleur cadeau. Sa mère allait mieux, et elle venait de lui dire, en toute simplicité qu'elle ressemblait à son père. Avant, c'était toujours, « si ton père était là… », « ton père me manque », « ton père ceci », « ton père cela », mais jamais elle ne l'avait directement liée à lui, et sans pleurer en plus, l'air sereine. Oui, pour Lydia cette comparaison était le plus beau des cadeaux. Elle était fière d'être issue de l'amour de ces deux personnes exceptionnelles, de ces deux êtres que tout opposait, à part leur amour viscéral l'un pour l'autre. Sa mère et son père. Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy.

FIN

* * *

Voilà ! Cette fois ci, ma fic est belle est bien terminée ! (essuie une larme) Ca fait bizarre quand même de se dire qu'on a terminé sa fic, et tout et tout… Je sais que plusieurs d'entre vous s'attendaient à un total happy-end vu la tournure qu'à prise le dernier chapitre et je suis désolée de vous faire ça mais pour moi, Draco devait mourir, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, mais avant, il devait vivre ce qu'il avait à vivre avec Hermione. Et selon moi, ainsi, l'histoire se termine bien, sans que tout soit génial et parfait, ce qui correspond parfaitement à ma vision des choses. J'imagine que j'ai dû décevoir beaucoup de monde et j'en suis désolée. J'aimerais bien des reviews pour savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fin. J'ajouterais sûrement les dernières réponses aux reviews en annexe. A bientôt pour ma prochaine fic !

Evanescente


End file.
